Unlocking Her
by Shades Of Her
Summary: Rewriting* A mystery guest arrives at PCA but is one person in particular seeing a familiar person in them? Not good at Summaries, first try at a fan-fic so please be patient :)
1. Mystery Girl Arrives

**Note from me: First thank you for reading! I am a Chase/Zoey fan hands down but I thought this pair was so unique and would be fun to write! Please read and let me know what you think or if I could change it to make it better. I am rewriting it so it's easier to read and editing the chapters so please be patient and thanks for reading**

**This is Chase/Dana! Don't like, turn back now or read at your own risk! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101... If I did, Dana wouldn't have left and Chase and Zoey would have been developed a lot more. In my opinion, the directors should never have cast Dana if she looked too old in the first place letting viewers get attached to her!**

**Anyhoo, here is Unlocking Her! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Flight 175 from Paris, France to Los Angeles International Airport (LAX) now boarding at Gate 117" the female voice announced as passengers started making their way there. Amongst the passengers was a seventeen year old girl.<p>

She looked down at her ticket, "Seat 8B" she mumbled to herself as she kept walking. She showed the flight attendant her ticket as she pointed to where she would be seated. She made her way there settling her luggage and plopping down into her seat looking out the window. The weather was bright, not a cloud in the sky contradictory to her mood. She sat back closing her eyes, taking a deep breath settling along for the flight.

It was a surprisingly dark and stormy September day at Pacific Coast Academy as students were beginning to arrive for a new year. Zoey was just getting out of her car when she heard a feminine scream, "ZOEY!" she whirled around seeing one of her best friends, Quinn Pensky running her way.

"QUINN!" she yelled running to meet her half way dropping her bags. They hugged helping each other with their bags walking across the PCA campus. Their destination: Brenner Hall, Room 101. When they arrived, there were four beds, one bunk and two singles. They turned to each other hearing two voices; one sounding like they were struggling and one seemed to never stop talking. Lola and Nicole entered screaming as they hugged them.

"So what's new?" Lola asked as she went back to struggling with her mattress. Quinn went over and helped her as she smiled gratefully lifting it up to the top bunk.

"Nothing much, don't you just love the new dorm?" Zoey responded sitting on the couch.

"Yep!" Lola and Quinn responded. "Why are there four beds though?" Lola asked. They all just shrugged. She noticed Nicole wasn't unpacking as she turned to her with her eyebrows raised in silent question.

She shrugged, "I'm rooming with Stacy" she cringed as they all snickered. _Ironic._

Nicole recovered, glancing out the window, smiling when she saw some familiar beings. The girls must have noticed her attention was distracted as they looked. They all squealed running out the door.

Chase walked away locking his car spotting a familiar person walking his way. He turned yelling, "CHASE!" upon seeing his friend.

He smiled and laughed, "MICH-" he couldn't finish as he was picked up in a brotherly hug.

"Cccc... an't brrr... eathe" he wheezed out as he mumbled "oops!" though Chase could hear the smile in his voice. They started catching up on each other's summers.

"Watch it! That's expensive!" they heard a voice shout. They rolled their eyes without turning to look,

"Logan" they both said as they turned making their way over.

"Sup dude?" Michael asked as they reached him. He didn't turn their way focusing on the men carrying the biggest TV we've ever seen!

"Presents from my dad," he said with that trademark Reese smirk. He finally turned towards them, still smirking as they continued to catch up. They were still talking when they were cut off,

"CHASE!" MICHAEL!" "LOGAN!" they turned around, seeing four familiar girls running straight for them.

"OOOOMF!" they all said finding themselves in a tight hug.

A cab pulled up outside the gate, a girl getting out making her way towards the trunk to get her things. She walked through fighting her instinct to look back behind her. She saw seven people huddled together fighting the smile trying to break through as she passed them. One boy in particular caught her eye as she tried not to let the fluttering feeling pass through her. She wasn't watching where she was going, bumping into someone.

She glared, "Watch where you're go-" the words died in her throat seeing a face she thought she escaped from. She jumped up, trying not to show what she truly felt. Her hair was lighter and straighter. She also added dark green highlights as well as colored contacts. Her eyes were a startling blue hiding the brown they usually were. He said sorry looking behind her and scowling. She turned following his gaze as he walked to meet the person that caught his eye.

Michael had just told a joke when Zoey touched his arm. A year ago, this would have made him trip over nothing but they decided they were better off as friends. She pointed behind him as he turned his head, cringing meeting him half way.

"Git" the boy said as Chase growled.

"Colon" he said withholding his smile as he yelled, "It's Colin!"

This seemed to have gotten the attention of his female companion. Her eyes met Chases' and he could've sworn she seemed really familiar. She started backing away accidentally tripping over one of her bags.


	2. New Faces?

Mystery girl scolded herself for being so... _clumsy_. She started to get up when a hand outstretched towards her. Swallowing her fear, she slowly looked up. A boy with curly brown hair and captivating green eyes stood in front of her. She let him help her up.

"You okay?" she shrugged, playing it off pretending to dust herself off.

"Have we met before?" this caught her attention as she quickly answered.

"No."

He hmmmmed. It started to rain as she scrambled gathering up her bags making her way inside.

"That was weird..." Chase was broken out of his thoughts as Michael spoke.

"Does she seem familiar to you?" Chase asked. They all shrugged their disagreement as he scratched his head, cursing his hair trying to smooth it. The gang all snickered as he headed to the dorm followed by the guys. They got there discovering four beds, one bunk, three singles. He turned to the other two raising his eyebrows questioningly. They shrugged, claiming their beds. He claimed a single. _No way is he sharing with one of those two_. They heard the door open meeting their fourth roommate. Chase hissed as he shoved passed him claiming the top bunk. Chase walked out followed by Logan and Michael feeling their stares in his back.

"That was close" mystery girl whispered to herself spotting her DA.

"Hi" she said when she saw the girl walking her way, scratching her back.

"Hi, I'm Nadia Granger" she nodded handing her room key to her.

Room 101. _This is gonna be some year..._

The girls were making their way to room 101 when they saw their fourth roommate making up one of the singles. She hadn't noticed them. Zoey shut the door to make their presence know. She turned around and smiled just like she taught herself. It wasn't a real smile but the girls didn't seem to notice.

"Nadia" mystery girl spoke, opening the conversational door.

"Zoey" the girl with blonde streaked brown hair said.

"Lola" the girl with brown hair said.

"Quinn" the girl with glasses and dark brown hair said as they all introduced themselves.

Nadia excused herself, gathering some clothes heading to the bathroom. She undressed turning on the water as it warmed up, stepping in letting the too hot for comfort streams wash over her. She stepped out and changed heading back to the dorm, stalling inside the doorway. She quickly recovered. There were more people then there were before.

"Nadia" she again spoke up.

"Logan" the cocky boy with curly brown hair spoke up. She turned her gaze away as he spoke again,

"This dude is Chase" he broke off pointing to a boy with dark brown unnaturally curly hair,

"And this handsome fella is Michael" he pointed to his other dark skinned friend. Chase threw a pillow at him shrugging sheepishly.

"Chase and Michael can speak for themselves" he spoke as she fought back her smirk. She just shrugged hoping they bought it.

"Wanna make out?" Logan aimed at Nadia hearing Zoey, Quinn, Lola, and Nicole snort. She seemed to be fighting something as he smirked at her. The smirk wiped off his face feeling a hand slap the back of his head. Chase.

"Logan", he said warningly. Turning to her he spoke,

"You'll have to forgive him. Beneath all that jerky behavior is a heart believe it or not" he said smiling at her. She seemed confused then shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She seemed to be fighting and finally rearranged her expression in a grimace.

Chase watched her, he may be shy and trip a lot but he also paid attention to things often unseen or unheard to others.

"Anyone up for Sushi Rox?" he asked breaking the silence. All shouted their agreement getting up making their way to the door.

Nadia didn't move, "You coming?" Chase asked poking his head back into the room. He couldn't define her expression as too many flashed across her face. Finally one stuck and it was not what he expected. Anger.

Too many emotions coursed through her. A huge part of her was pissed that he dared to defend her. _She didn't _**_need _**_defending. _ A _small_ part of her she kept buried was secretly touched that he cared.

_No, never again_ ran through her head. Finally she let her anger show hissing,

"I can take care of myself" she walked passed him. He followed her catching up to the others. She was wrapped up in her thoughts.

They all walked until they reached Sushi Rox and walked in. "Kazu!" they all said.

He smiled, "Hello children!" he said happy to see his favorite group.

She panicked hoping no one heard her yell out "Kazu."

She looked around, relaxing but the relaxed feeling left as she saw eyes watching her. Chase. She met his gaze glaring, his eyes narrowed. She broke it as she saw the door open someone walking through. An ice cold feeling poured down her back as she shivered. He saw them making his way over as she inched closer to Chase unaware of what she'd done.

"Git" he said.

"Colon." Chase responded as she couldn't help but smirk as "Colon" hissed and moved on his way.

They all got their seats: Nadia sitting as far away from Chase as she could and ordered.

Zoey - California Rolls

Quinn -Spicy Yellow Tail

Lola - Spicy Tuna Rolls

Nadia - California Rolls

Chase - Shrimp Tempura

Nicole – Spicy Shrimp

Logan and Michael got Seafood salad.

Nadia sat scolding herself with what she ordered.

_She's allergic to Avocado_.

She wanted Shrimp Tempura. She stared down at her California Rolls swallowing the lump in her throat. Hearing talking around her, she tuned in,

"... our new roommate" Chase was saying.

He cringed, "Colon". She kept her gaze downward fighting her smirk. _So they have a common enemy_. She couldn't help but wonder what he did to someone like Chase to make him so agitated. Chase _**seems**_ so sweet... She stopped that thought before it could go further. She turned feeling a tap on her shoulder, Logan. She rolled her eyes looking at him,

"You gonna eat those?" she gestured he could have them. A plate was being placed in front of her, Shrimp Tempura. She looked around, Chase was listening to something Zoey was saying as she finished setting the plate down in front of her.

"Thank you" she whispered to her as Zoey whispered her thanks to Chase who nodded without looking away from her.


	3. Wonderings

They all finished eating heading out. Chase slapped Logan's head walking passed him. He jumped on his back as they fell on the grass wrestling much to the amusement of the group.

"Okay, you two break it up" Zoey spoke good naturedly as they got up playfully shoving each other. Nadia just stood back as a look flashed in her eyes, Chase blinked and it was gone. They headed to their separate dorms, heading to bed.

Nadia couldn't sleep tossing and turning. She used to be a deep sleeper but that all stopped a year ago... She shook away the memories but not quick enough,

_"She was in her dorm room sleeping when the door slammed open as she stared at the looming figure walking towards her. She couldn't move as he straddled her, his hands were tough and his lips demanding. He raised his hand getting ready to strike..."_

She sat up in a sweat and blinked, calming her heart rate down as she realized where she was going back to sleep. She hugged her pillow to herself tightly blinking back the moisture.

The girl's dorm room was a-buzz with life as they got ready. It was the weekend so they didn't have any classes and were still getting to know everyone. They headed down to the quad for breakfast. The guys were already there along with "Colon". Nadia, slowing her steps heading to order some coffee ordering an average caramel latte and a bagel with cream cheese. She walked back to the group sitting between Chase and Quinn.

"So who's this delightful creature?" Colon asked referring to her.

"Nadia" she said controlling her voice inching closer to Chase. _Again_. "Colon" winked at her.

"Colon..." Chase began as he glared at him. He didn't seem phased, "Why are you here?" she was also curious.

The group waited for an answer.

"Eating breakfast"

Chase scowled. "No" he hissed ignoring the surprised stares from all but one... wait two people? Zoey and... Nadia? He didn't have time to think and shoving it to the back of his mind.

"What are you doing here? In PCA?"

"I heard about the stories you told me while you were at Covington" Chase stared, hearing a strangled cough.

"Okay?..." he pressed on.

He shrugged, "I also heard my girlfriend was transferring back to her old school. You know how that is don't you?" he asked with a smirk.

Said boy squeezed his bottle of water in an effort to keep calm, hissing, "I do. The difference is I actually cared about the girl." he fumed.

"Your girl was terrified of you, she tried to hide it but I saw through." he growled.

"It was just some girl..." Chase didn't let him finish standing up knocking his chair over,

"_Some_ girl?" his voice raising then dropping as he said her name

"Dana..."

The minute "Dana" left his lips, all hell broke loose. Logan roared, Zoey, Lola, Quinn, and Nicole gasped in shock, Michael whistled lowly, and Nadia... Well she looked like she'd just seen a ghost. He was too furious to notice what anyone did next as he focused on Colon. He actually looked scared, he almost laughed, pouncing without tripping.

Nadia's face paled and her heart sped up as Chase spoke every word. She couldn't move, blink, or look away. _Chase_ was at Covington? She thought she spotted him several times, convincing herself she would never see him or them again. Slowly, getting up as all attention was on Chase she sped away.

_I don't cry, it's who I am_ she kept repeating as she ran across campus. She ended up at the boy's dorm going in, hiding under one of the single beds trying to fight the sobs trying to reach the surface. She doesn't know how long she stayed there as she was drawn out of her thoughts, hearing whooping and cheering from the hallway. She peeked out yet still hidden, Michael walked in followed by Chase who looked pissed, and Logan patting Chase on the back. Chase hissed moving towards the window, taking deep breaths.

"Chase! Dude! That was so surreal." Logan exclaimed.

"Yeah man, remind me not to piss you off." Michael said jokingly. It worked, Chase turned around smiling a small smile. He walked towards the fridge (yes fridge not mini fridge thanks to Logan's dad) grabbing three blixes tossing one to Logan and Michael.

Chase sat on the couch, thinking, taking a long drink of blix. He wanted to punch a pillow, instead settling for the next best option. He went to his bed picking up a pillow throwing it across the room.

"Well now we're back to 3 roommates" he said chuckling as Logan and Michael joined in. Something Colon said still bothered him. He said his girlfriend was transferring back to her old school.

"Has anyone seen Dana back?" Logan was staring into a mirror, Michael was twirling a basketball, still unseen, Nadia sucked in a breath, and the room stilled.

Getting no answer, "Wanna go to the girl's lounge and play some pool?" whooping was heard as they walked out.

She needed air, needed to get out. Needed to run. She wiggled her way out heading for the door but turning around running back in and hiding. Colon walked in holding a bloody nose, lip, and black eye. She held a hand over her mouth to mask the half shock half laugh wanting to come out.

He started throwing things in his suitcase angrily muttering "Git" every other word. She panicked seeing him walk towards the closet getting closer and closer. He reached for the door but turned around as someone came in. Logan.

"Colon" he mocked as he scowled at him.

"Go Pretty Boy! " she whispered.

"Logan! Come on" another spoke, Chase. She stared, he sure has changed. She always did like him. He could always see through her walls - even if she only admitted it to herself. His hair was as unruly as ever. His eyes, penetrating. His kindness is the same as is his clumsiness. She held back because he liked Zoey, she knew he would never go for a girl like her.

The tough one.

The one the boys were afraid of.

The one who never cried, never backed down. Never weak. Oh, if he could see Dana now and see how close to the truth he really was...

**SHIT**! He was coming straight towards her.

"Hurry up and pack, the DA says you have three more minutes." Chase walked to the closet reaching for his guitar yet he could've sworn he saw a flash of dark green. He turned back, passing Logan and "Colon", walking out the door.


	4. Partnering Up

The hidden girl uncurled herself letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She waited for Logan and "Colon" to leave, making her escape. She ran back to her dorm halting her steps. Quinn, Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Michael, and Logan were all in the room. She relaxed not seeing one person she **needed** to avoid. She relaxed too soon.

"Sushi's here!" she heard as said person walked through the door. She watched as he set two trays down, she should've paid attention to those trays. She was surprised, especially by Logan at his restraint. All the girls went first as she grabbed two off each tray sitting down on her bed. Logan sat next to Quinn, Nicole next to Michael, Lola and Zoey sat on the couch as Chase sat on the floor playing his guitar. The door opened, she masked her panic as two unknown males entered. One went over to Lola and the other to Zoey. She nearly choked taking a drink to cover it up. She could only stare.

"Nadia, this is James." Zoey introduced as she kissed his cheek. She glanced at Chase, he was smiling at them.

"Hi James"

"Heya Chase" he said back as Chase went back to his guitar.

"This is Vince" Lola introduced as he kissed her cheek. She smiled, taking a bite of her sushi and all of a sudden feeling a slight tingling in her throat, getting sick to her stomach. She looks down, paling.

California Roll - Avocado.

Chase sat strumming his guitar feeling this need to look up. Not seeing anything amiss, he began playing again. Hearing a cough, he looks around. Nadia is reaching for her water and knocks it over. He hands her a blix cleaning her spilled water up. She's drinking awfully fast. She excuses herself saying she needs to go to the bathroom. He watches the door concerned before focusing on his guitar strumming a melody.

She walks out of the room bolting towards the lounge and out the doors. She makes it passed the doors and outside before really starting to feel the growing tingling and swelling get worse. Her epi-pen is up in her dorm and the infirmary is across campus. Forcing herself, she speeds up stepping up her pace, collapsing by the fountain. Knowing there's no chance she'd make it she threw up as the tears fell. She saw a figure coming towards her but couldn't lift her heavy head, hearing a laugh, a shadow towering over her. She slowly opened her eyes but couldn't scream as the first kick came. After ten minutes he's gone as she stands up slowly holding her head running. Anywhere. She runs to the boy's dorm heading for the showers letting the hot water pound over her. Once she felt a little better and cleaned up, she headed back out towards room 101.

"She's been gone a long time" Chase heading to the door. Nadia walks in as he moves out of the way of the opening door. She sits back down starting to talk to Zoey, Lola, Vince, and James. Her hair is wet, her eyes are slightly red, she's wearing more make-up and she's holding her back. The four don't seem to notice the subtle changes but he does as his head spins with thoughts.

She tries her best to listen to them but her head is pounding. She gets up to go lay down, turning her back so she's facing the wall. Her face hidden. She slowly reaches towards her bag feeling for her epi-pen, slowly injecting herself feeling the swelling and tingling begin to dim. She fell asleep listening to the chatter.

She woke up groggily to the morning sun putting her pillow over her face. It's Monday, first day of classes. She gets up all sore, cursing herself, her side hurting in protest. She limps around while the room is empty getting ready. She walks down to the lounge as normal as she heading to her first class. She doesn't recognize anyone familiar as she takes her seat listening to the lesson. Second and third classes were pretty much the same.

Fourth class - home room is the same she thinks; until she hears a clatter by the door followed by a curse. She couldn't resist snickering at the boy as he stood up making his way to his seat. He hasn't noticed her and she relaxes.

English - her favorite subject though she'd never admit it out loud. She really loves writing. She smiles as Mr. Bender introduces himself and says there's a new student here. He gestures to her and she panics. Quickly calming herself, she stands up introducing herself. He begins to speak as she sits back down,

"There will be a project, you will be partnered. It will be worth 30% of your grade.-" groaning immediately reaching his ears

"-I will allow you to choose your partners. The project is true love. Proving it exists and what it feels like." the class cheering at his words.

He chuckled, Mr. Bender. The favorite. He really likes him and was happy they got to choose. It was then he realized something or should he say someone. Nadia. Sitting in the same row, only three chairs down. He made his way through tripping as he made it to her. He heard her laugh and she helped him up. He stared at her something was different yet he couldn't place it. She stared back tilting her head.

"I know what it feels like to be the new kid. Would you like to be partners?" She nodded then frowned as if trying to figure something out. Mr. Bender called the class back to attention asking for their partners.

"I'll let you guys get started and oh, welcome back to PCA!" laughter erupted around the room. Chase turning his attention back to Nadia.

"Where do we start?" she shrugged rolling her eyes. He could've sworn it wasn't like all the other times she's done it, this was somehow different. Yet familiar. He studied her. She began writing in her notebook, the tenseness of her back telling Chase all he needed to know.

She's scared.


	5. Discovery

She felt eyes on her as she jotted down ideas, the two agreeing to meet in his dorm after classes. The bell rang. Lunch. They made their way out, meeting the group at the usual table. Nadia sat in between Quinn and Nicole, far away from Chase. He seemed to be looking at her no not at her.

_Through_ her, his eyes piercing. She couldn't stand it, turning to talk to Quinn. The rest of the day went the same, she had a few other classes with Chase, a couple with Lola, Zoey, Quinn, and Nicole. One with Logan and a few with Michael and Chase.

She walked to Maxwell Hall, trying to get in control of her nerves. Seeing the door to room 148 open, she peeked in. He was there drinking a blix typing something on his laptop. He told her to sit wherever she wanted, deciding to sit on a single bed. She stared warily out the window hoping the grey clouds just meant rain. He closed his laptop crossing over to her.

Before he could get a chance to pierce through her again, she started. "I think we should start by defining true love."

He nodded in approval, "What is true love to you?"

She shrugged, hearing a crack and boom struggling to hide her shock. She heard it again. She looked out the window, lightning and thunder. She tried to still her hands as the lights flickered as they heard a knock. The lights flashed again and then darkness. She could feel the threatening tears blinking them back.

"You okay?" they heard through the door.

"Yes" Chase responded, fumbling around the room tripping over something.

"Nadia?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just dropped my glasses" it struck him then what was different.

He got up, holding his hands out, feeling his way around the room, "AHA!" he jolted, his hand wrapping around said object.

Something brushed his leg as he fell backwards dropping the flashlight. He felt for it turning it on. Big mistake, it was aimed at one of Logan's mirrors. He moved it around the room finding a heap of blankets coming from under his bed but no sign of Nadia. He reached and pulled then set them back on top shining his light under his bed.

"Nadia?" he spoke out. Silence. He shined the light trying to find her. He couldn't keep up, dang she's _fast_. The lights came back on as he blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. She was nowhere to be found, he noticed the closet door slightly ajar opening it. She crawled out so fast, causing him to lose his balance. _Yet again._ He chased after her but ended up only chasing air. He shook his head, he's never seen anyone that fast.

Well, there was one person.

_Not possible_.

She sped through the rain and into her dorm. Luckily they were all still in the lounge. Drying off, she changed and laid down, falling into a dreamless sleep. She woke up, her side feeling a little better but still had the limp. It was probably still sore from running last night. She cursed herself, she **never** ran or hid. The morning went by fast until fourth period came. She couldn't face him, normally she'd laugh and scoff at the thought of being afraid.

Especially afraid of _Chase_ - of all people.

She walked in having to lean on the door jam, her side really hurt. She moved to walk but it came out as a limp as she limped over to her seat. Chase was there, he was looking at her. She almost tripped at his expression, expecting to see anger. His eyes held none. They held an unidentified. She sat down as the class began as they quietly discussed and agreed to meet at her dorm this time.

The day went by and again they sat on a bed. He brought Sushi. She grabbed one, popping it into her mouth, and began brain storming. Her throat felt tingly and she felt sick...

_Not again_ she mentally scolded herself!

She slowly got up trying not to distract him and ended up limping to her bed. She threw everything out of the way until she found what she was looking for. She glanced back, Chase was still writing. She turned her attention back to the item in her hand. She injected herself but didn't feel any better, she felt worse. She tried again but nothing. She panicked trying to calm down. She looked down, her epi-pen was empty. The tears fell as she furiously brushed the pesky things away, She felt light headed, black surrounding her.

He looked up just in time to see her collapse, quickly running kneeling down next to her. He picked her up holding her head and her knees, seeing a yellow pen, grabbing it racing out the door. Students and faculty got out of his way as they saw him running across campus. He didn't trip once, struggling to pull open the door as the nurse took her from him. He refused to leave her side. He handed her the pen as recognition flashed in her eyes. He saw her run back then come back in with what looked like injections. He held Nadia's hand as she injected her. He could've sworn she winced, whimpered, and squeezed his hand.

The nurse smiled at him, "She's fine." he sat beside her.

The nurse called them out of class for tomorrow. He swept the hair from her face feeling her forehead, she sighed at his touch. He left her side for a minute to get a wet washcloth. He slowly began to cool her off sweeping it across her face gently. She kept moving away from his touch causing him to frown down at the sleeping girl. He gently grabbed her hands holding them away. She kept moving her face, he sighed. He gave up, in order to hold her down, he'd need three hands. He sat back down beside her never letting go of her hand.


	6. The Glass Lamp

Her eyes felt heavy as she slowly opened them, blinking foggily. She looked around, noticing she's in an unfamiliar room. The second thing she noticed; she didn't feel swollen or sick anymore. She suddenly noticed her hand felt warm so she looked sideways. Chase. A bunch of emotions assaulted her, if she was standing up they would have knocked her straight over like strong wind. He was staring out the window, taking this time to study said boy.

He was cuter definitely, she liked him the minute she met him but kept her distance. He was stronger and braver. The way he stood up to "Colon", the way he defended Dana. She was startled as Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, Lola, Michael, Logan, James, and Vince rushed in. Chase tried to caution them but ended up being knocked over. The nurse came in, smiling seeing her awake.

"Well Nadia, I see you're feeling better." bringing Chase back as he looked towards said girl.

He smiled with relief. Squeezing her hand once, he let go, causing her to frown, not used to this feeling. A feeling she couldn't describe.

"You slept through the night, he brought in your Epi-pen. What are you allergic to?"

She looked down, "Avocado" she mumbled suddenly embarrassed.

"Okay, steer clear of those" she said with a grin. She released her letting her know her and Chase have been excused from classes.

Chase and Nadia walked outside saying goodbye to the group as they walked towards the girl's dorms, walking up to room 101. She sat down, grabbing her notebook to begin writing for the assignment. Chase grabbed it out of her hands, her blue eyes flashed.

"Give it back" she spit. Chase almost stumbled back, he's never seen her this angry.

"No." he said warningly as her eyebrows rose. She crossed her arms over her chest scowling.

"We're excused from classes. You need to rest." she lunged, catching him off, the two tumbling to the ground.

"Give it back" she hissed above him. Chase shook his head no, rolling her over, pinning her down. Something flashed in her eyes then fury blazed as she turned them over. They wrestled and rolled around the floor, hitting one of the desks which had a glass lamp.

Chase seeing it fall, flipping them over, blackness surrounding him.

When he pinned Nadia down, instinct told her to run. She shoved it back replacing it with fury rolling them over. They continued to wrestle and roll. She could tell he wasn't trying to hurt her but fear was quickly taking over. They rolled into something, she was on top of him. Before she could blink he flipped them over, again pinning her but this was different.

She heard WHOOSH, closing her eyes then felt stinging. She slowly blinked her eyes open, feeling sore. Her arms had small cuts, realization coming to her.

They hit the desk with the lamp, which had fallen over. She felt something heavy weighing her down. Chase. He wasn't moving.

She couldn't stop the tears reaching for her cell phone. She heard voices as the door flung open, paramedics rushing in. They lifted him on a stretcher and a few EMT's turned towards her. They saw her arms and face covered in small cuts, she shoved them back hissing dangerously

_Him first you idiots!_

They finally told her she needed to be checked over as she **reluctantly** let them and they were on the way to the hospital.

They fussed over her but every time they attempted to touch her, she ending up hissing at them.

"Don't" they backed away wisely. They finally got there. They informed her she needed to be looked over. She argued but grudgingly agreed **_if_** she can see Chase first. They realized that was the closest they'll get leading her to his room. Chase was awake being looked over. He caught sight of Nadia as she walked through the doorway, took one look at her and his eyes flashed. He pointed to a chair wordlessly and to a couple doctors, as said girl glared. He glared back. When she realized _why_ they were here in the first place, she sat down obediently. She couldn't let herself look up as she moved her feet in the air. They're both okay luckily. The doctor was leaving to get their paper work yet she still couldn't look up.

"Nadia?" Chase spoke for the first time since they were in room 101

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yup" she still wouldn't look up. She stood up beginning to pace around the room, her gaze still downward.

"I'm sorry Chase" This caught him off guard

"Why?" he asked wearily

"You wouldn't be in here if it weren't for me"

Fury rose inside him, not because she was right but because she was blaming herself.

"I was at fault Nadia." She lifted her head as if to look up before letting it hang down again kicking the floor.

"I took your notebook" she snorted

"A notebook isn't worth you getting hurt over." she whispered the last part. Chase stared sighing, she is so stubborn.

He tilted his head, "Can we just agree to disagree?" She laughed "Okay"

"Nadia?" she looked up as he lifted his arms up.

She raised her eyebrows "What?" she asked cautiously as he held his arms up wordlessly.


	7. Who is Nadia?

She could only stare at him, he couldn't possibly mean what she thinks he does. He looked at her then the spot between his arms a couple times. She smiled sheepishly inching closer only halfway.

He chuckled, "Okay okay. I see how it is. Make the injured person walk" she laughed having to hold her side leaning over the table for support. She came all the way bending down to hug him as his arms wrapped around her. She froze at first, feeling his arms around her, willing herself to relax.

_It's Chase._

The door opened and they looked up.

SHIT! was the first thought running through their heads, seeing Dean Rivers enter. "The doctor filled me in about what happened."

Chase watched confused, why wasn't he yelling?

"I know you two were excused from classes but I'm still confused on something. They found notebooks and glass. How does the notebook lead to broken glass to Chase lying unconscious with his head in Nadia's lap?" Chase snapped his head in Nadia's direction, his brows furrowing in confusion. He remembers the lamp but everything after is a blank. She wouldn't look at him, suddenly interested in the white wall.

He sighed beginning to explain, "Nadia wanted to do work but I wouldn't let her." feeling Nadia's glare; choosing to ignore it.

Dean Rivers sighed. He knew Chase was one to take the fall for his friends but he couldn't help but feel there was some truth to it.

_No don't you __even dare take the fall Chase_, she growled mentally.

Dean Rivers turned to her, "Yes that is true...", she hissed, Chase signaling her to watch it.

She just narrowed her eyes into slits with just a flash of blue, spitting out, "Don't you dare..." she warned. Chase glared right back at her. She was impressed though she wouldn't show it, he's grown. A year ago he would have fallen down running the other way.

She calmed slightly, "I tackled him and we ended up rolling around and knocked into the desk with the lamp."

Dean Rivers rubbed his head. "You remind me of someone..." He muttered. She snorted crossing her arms.

They were in Maxwell Hall room 148, they were let off with a month of detentions on Saturdays. Nadia was studying on what she wrote as he studied her.

"So what is true love to you?" he asked again as she looked up.

She chewed the tip of her pen, "True love to me, is when someone puts your needs ahead of their own. Is willing to take care of you or willing to stare you down when they don't agree. They argue with you they don't agree just for sex.." she trailed off. He tilted his head in silent thought,

_She's speaking from experience._ Something again felt different.

"Well I guess that counts Logan out" it worked she laughed.

"Something is different." he spoke, gazing at her. She looked quizzically at him.

"You've been hurt, you're scared. You push people away when they start seeing who you are. You've locked your heart afraid to let someone in" She moved away.

"Do you wear contacts?" She nodded.

"Colored?" She nodded again. He lifted his hand up to her cheek as she froze. He slowly moved her head around, then lowered his hand to her chin lifting her face up.

"Your eyes are prettier brown" he murmured softly, seeing the blue covering up her brown irises.

Her eyes flashed at his nerve. How dare he? He was dangerously close to the truth. She ducked as he tilted her chin up again, his eyes piercing. She looked back defiantly. He laughed, infuriating her more.

"Tell me about yourself" he said.

She crossed her arms, sliding a little bit away from him, "What do you want to know?"

"I can't read you. I can read people easily but I can't read you." She stared.

"So?" she growled and again, it seemed familiar.

He grinned, "Who is Nadia?"

"Me" he snorted, almost bringing a flash of a smile to her face

_Almost_

"Which school are you from?"

"Somewhere in England, I blocked it out. It was horrible." Oh she remembered, but she also blocked it out so she was honest.

He chuckled, "You have an American accent, where did you go before?" he stared at her.

"Home schooled" she spit out.

"Interesting" he mumbled mildly, she smirked. Nice try, game over. He is smart, she has to admit.

"What sports do you play?"

"Basketball, Soccer, Track, Cheer leading ONCE, Disc..." she broke off. He watched her as a curious look flashed in his eyes.

_You're smarter than that Chase_, she thought. He didn't push it.

_Wise choice._


	8. Who is Dana?

He could've sworn... Never mind.

"Track?" She nodded

"You're awfully fast" she chuckled

"You know I was in England?" he asked.

She nodded. "I could tell because you knew "Colon" and you can very clearly tell where he's from" she chuckled softly.

He smirked, this brought back a memory. "Speaking of "Colon", that day when we were having breakfast. I said that I had gone to Covington and his girlfriend was scared of him." she nodded slowly as he continued,

"I expected Zoey to react as if she knew but I didn't expect you to" he stared right at her.

She blinked back the blurriness that threatened her vision, "What?"

He sighed. "Zoey knew I was in Covington and when I brought up his girlfriend, everyone reacted the way I thought they would. Everyone except you." he spoke calmly and slowly.

"Zoey knew I knew him because I followed her there after accidentally admitting I loved her over a web cam. I went there to talk to her. She had transferred back here and I was stuck with him." he scowled which she found funny.

He sent a glare her way going on, "She met him through our first date through web chat. What I can't figure out is why _you_ reacted as she did."

Chase studied her. She sat without blinking yet staring right at him. He really is intuitive.

He noticed _all_ that?

She thought fast "Well you could just tell you knew him with the way you said his name and your body language around him." He raised his eyebrows as she hoped he bought it. He seemed to be thinking.

"Alright I'll give you that." he admitted grudgingly. She smirked, reaching for her notebook, glancing his way cautiously. He seemed lost in thought. She knew he was close but he's _Chase_!

There's no way he could know... Could he?

The girl is fast on her feet "Who hurt you?"

Her head snapped up. "Excuse me?" she hissed, almost roared.

He knew he struck a nerve but the way she reacted when he said "Colon's" girlfriend was scared of him was still bothering him. It never stopped.

"Who. Hurt. You?" he repeated slowly. She stood up and he honestly feared for his life. Emotions were wildly flashing in her eyes. She was stuttering. That's usually him.

"What makes you think someone hurt me?" she hissed between clenched teeth.

Anger sparked in his green eyes, "Because of the way you reacted when I said his girlfriend was scared of him. That look on your face when I said her name, "Dana", that look of raw hurt." he hissed back at her, missing her subtle hitch in breath as she inched back.

He went on, "You're reacting so defensively like a reflex. As if you taught yourself what to do." his eyes flashing fiercely.

Calming down, he spoke in a softer tone, holding his hands out in front of him, "Nadia, I'm not trying to anger or hurt you, you're my friend. And this has really been bugging me. I let Dana think she was alone, and no one cared. I could have stepped in and seen what was going on. I didn't because she's the same type as you. The _strong_ type. You two would get along great. You remind me of her a lot. But even strong people need a break. I let it happen to her but I am not letting it happen a second time. To you." his voice rising in tone, almost yelling.

She stared at the boy in front of her.

Could he really have cared about her that much? All this time? He felt it was his fault?

The door opened and they saw Logan and Michael but they stopped, seeing them.

"OUT!" they all stared at the voice, Chase. Nice, quiet, clumsy, caring, cute Chase.

The door slammed shut "If you saw this... "Dana" again, what would you do?"

Her question threw him.

He sat on the bed, messing his hair around in thought. "I... I... I don't know. I'd apologize one thousand times over for letting her think she was alone. I'd kill that "Colon" git a million times over."

He failed to see a _rare_ smile of hers.

"-Most importantly, I'd hold her no matter how much she fought or threatened me. She may be strong as heck but all she wanted, was to be held." she stepped back slowly.

Dangerously _intuitive_.

She tried to fight the emotions coursing through her, scowling to cover her fear of the damage his words could do to her heart.

"What do you think she would do if she saw you?"

He looked up grinning sheepishly. "I have no idea, probably hug me then do whatever Dana does." he chuckled. She fought back the tears and smile.

All of her questions had Chase curious. He looked up, she seemed to be warring with herself.

"Why are you so curious about Dana?"

That stopped her, she crossed her arms. "She sounds interesting." she looked back down.

He grinned, "She is, you'd probably rival her in the tough department. She was the only one I couldn't figure out. Well, until you." she frowned.

"What does she look like?"

Chase smiled genuinely, Dana's face popping into his head

"She's Dana. How do you describe someone like her? She has brown eyes but they look like a deep gold in the right light. She has curly brown hair with blonde highlights. She has a smirk that sends chills through you. And if you're a really good friend, she'll give you one of her rare _real_ smiles. Not a smirk, but a smile that lights up her eyes. She really trusts you if she genuinely smiles around you." he looked up to be met with an expression he couldn't define.

"This really gets to you?"

He nodded, "it does."

"bhjwbfhjbwfhb..."


	9. A Clue?

_Stunned_.

She sat physically and emotionally stunned. Chase: the boy who had literally fallen for a girl and loved her for three years had noticed all this about a friend of his.

"You really care for your friends" he shrugged , blushing in that Chase way.

"Acjkwernfjrngjknewrgjkn" green eyed stare

"Pardon?"

"Covington" the wall lowered.

"Covington?" she nodded.

"How long?"

She was warring, "Two years"

His eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"I never met a Dana" she said sensing where his thoughts were going. He stared at her then smirked, she narrowed her eyes ready for him this time. He's not catching her off guard again.

"I went there last year, I don't remember a girl with blue eyes and brown hair with dark green."

She snorted softly, mushing her lips together "People change their hair every day." She knew it was a weak comeback but this has been an emotional day for her.

"Yes they do" he agreed. She noticed the time, 7:50. No girls in the boy's dorms after 8:00. And she needed a getaway. He seemed to sense her thoughts as they said good night as she headed out of the room.

This night was definitely interesting. Nadia is still a mystery, she's been hurt bad. And he made a promise

_Never again_.

This night had her thoughts scattered everywhere.

_She needed to be careful. He could do some serious damage to her emotional defenses. _She locked her heart as she laid her head on her pillow in Brenner Hall room 101.

Two teens fell asleep that night.

Dana dreaming about Chase.

Chase dreaming about Dana.


	10. A Subtle Change

Nadia woke up surprisingly early, getting up and about, ready for the day. It was the last Saturday of the month and detention. She made a promise to herself last night. She checked the mirror checking her reflection, it was a subtle change. Subtle enough to hopefully convey what she wants to but also not be so obvious. She walked out, taking a risk, knowing today would be the day Chase begins to unlock her. Everyone was oblivious, she couldn't help but smirk, walking down to the quad, feelings coursing through her. Her head and her heart battling.

Her head telling her, "_Turn back now, you'll only be hurt."_

Her heart arguing back, two words: "_It's Chase._"

That's what kept her going forward. Zoey, Quinn, Lola, Nicole, James, Vince, Logan, and Michael were all there. She sat down being greeted, before going back to what they were talking about. She was too nervous to drink or eat her coffee and bagel, nervously picking it to pieces. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Logan.

"Wanna make out?" She shook her head smirking her everyday smirk.

"You gonna eat that?" her only response was to shove it towards him. She was too busy staring in disgust as he ate it, sitting in between Quinn and Lola, Quinn staring at her boyfriend in disgust. She forced herself to relax, knowing Chase wasn't coming, he had to help the DA, laughing as Quinn watched Logan. She politely declined their offer to go to a movie as they walked their separate ways.

Chase made his way towards Detention when he thought he saw... Never mind. Walking in, he tripped ignoring the snickers making his way down the row. He looked up at the clock, 5 minutes, don't push it Nadia. He dug out his notebook so they could finish their project, feeling her sit next to him. He was in the middle of his thought when he felt her tap his shoulder looking up. He did a double take but there was definitely a subtle change.

Subtle enough to notice, yet subtle enough to miss. He couldn't define it. She looked nervous yet another emotion he couldn't figure out. She was watching him for something, he smiled. She turned her attention to her notebook, his was focused on her. What was so different? Her makeup was subtle, not too much foundation, a little blush, a little mascara, a touch of light blue eye shadow not overly done to take away from the blue in her eyes and some lip gloss. No that wasn't it. She looked up quizzically raising her eyebrow tilting her head. They watched each other as she tilted her head further. She self-consciously moved a stray hair strand out of her face, drawing his attention to her hair. It was curled and looked like the green was fading. If he was honest to himself, he never did care for the green in her hair. Before he knew it, they were released.

They seemed to quietly make a mutual agreement on where to head, finding themselves near the girl's lounge choosing to sit outside under a big tree. The staring match resumed. Normally, Chase wouldn't let something like this get to him but there was just something about her.

"Want a smoothie?" the silence was broken. She nodded standing up, making their way to the smoothie cart. They both ordered; strawberry banana for Chase and an orange dream for her. They heard their names being called, turning to look seeing Quinn and Lola. They waved as they passed, neither of them really paying attention to where they headed lost in their own thoughts.


	11. Where's Nadia?

They walked not quite sure where they were headed, Nadia nervously tugging her hair playing with it. It used to drive her insane beyond words, seeing other girls doing it whenever guys looked their way. She slowly glanced sideways at Chase, giving her a chance to study him further. He grew some, he's definitely not the skinny break like a twig boy he used to be. His hair well, bushier? If that's even possible. His kindness and friendliness is still the same, typical. His eyes, penetrating as always. He's gotten braver, he would've run away or tripped trying if she so much as looked at him questioningly. She was impressed. He's also very intuitive, she has to be extremely careful around him. She's been fooled by the 'intuitive caring' type before. Never again. However it is Chase. Hmmm-

"LOOK OUT!" she hears and the next minute, she finds herself lying on her back on the grass. She closes her eyes turning on her side. To anyone else, it looks like she's slowly getting up

_She learned a long time ago_.

Opening her eyes, she glances around seeing Chase get up from his spot on the grass walking over to her.

"You okay?" he holds his hand out as she straightens out.

"Yeah" she looks around trying to make sense of what happened, seeing spilled coffee everywhere.

Runaway coffee cart.

Chase – he must've pushed her out of the way. She looked at him trying to figure out his angle.

"What do you want?" he looked bewildered at her random question

"What do I want?" he repeated her. She nodded her head, watching him cautiously.

"I want another smoothie" she tried to fight it, failing miserably. She laughed his laughter joining hers, the two retracing their steps ordering new smoothies.

"Nadia?" Chase asked breaking her out of her thoughts

"Yes?"

"If a friend does something for another friend, it's because they want to. Not because they expect something in return."

This stopped her mid-step with him turning back to look at her. Her expression worried him, she looked caught between emotions. Skeptical and hesitant. They made their way back to the girl's dorms and to room 101. The gang was all there. Chase went to sit on the floor by Zoey and Quinn who were on the couch. Lola and Nicole were on the top and bottom bunks. Logan and Michael were on a few big round chairs as Nadia had just sat in a chair by the desk. They spent the rest of the night watching Girly Cow. James and Vince came in sometime later. Zoey had her head on James' shoulder as Lola did the same to Vince. Nicole was sitting in Michael's lap as Quinn and Logan were wrapped around each other. Chase looked over at Nadia who seemed contemplative, getting up he made his way towards her sitting on the floor beside her.

They decided on a movie about a group of girls that try to escape from their abusive pasts. Thunder boomed as a very abusive scene came on, he had to look away watching the storm outside. He saw a flash of lightning followed by another clap of thunder then the power went out. He could've sworn he felt movement from beside him.

"Logan, feel around for a flashlight." he spoke in the darkness as lightning flashed outside. After a few seconds, they saw a beam of light finding more. Shining his around, he felt the need to check on everyone. His light danced around, landing on people. Lola, Zoey, Quinn, Michael, Nicole, Vince, James, Logan, and… He shined his light, where's Nadia? Shining his light, he made his way towards the closet looking in, frowning. Where is she?


	12. A Glimpse of the Past

It's thundering and raining over her as she runs across campus, unsure where she's running to. By the time she makes it to her destination, she's soaked. The rain and tears mixing. She slips as she runs inside, something is pulling her to a specific place. The power is still out as her mind fills with curses when she realizes where she's headed. She wants to stop and turn around but something is pulling her closer. She halts at the door debating whether to go in. A flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder decide for her as she feels for the doorknob, entering the room. She feels around for the wall, walking slowly further in, feeling her way around. She stops, bumping into something, trying to decipher what it is. She hears voices in the hallway getting closer as she scrambles to hide, barely managing to disappear just in time; the door opening, revealing Chase, Michael, and Logan. Chase makes his way inside with his flashlight, his facial expression unreadable. He makes his way over to the closet digging out 3 sleeping bags, tossing Logan and Michael's theirs.

Grabbing his pillow off the bed, he speaks, "We're meeting the girls in their lounge in ten minutes, hurry up."

This drew their unseen guest's attention as she furrows her eyebrows in confusion. They all shuffle around gathering their things using only the light of Chase's flashlight.

Chase pulls out his cell dialing a number, "Hey Zo, we're just about ready." He listens as Zoey says something on her end.

"Have you guys seen Nadia?"

Zoey's response must have been a negative because he sighs snapping his phone shut. He shines the light out the window as if looking for something

"Chase come on" Michael draws his attention away. They all walk out shutting the door, surrounding the girl in darkness once again.

Rolling out of her hiding place, she hits her head on the bed rail, hissing through her teeth. She finds the wall once again, feeling her way to the door. She jogs down the hallway out the building, skidding to a stop outside the doors to the girl's lounge. Lighting is booming and flashing around her as she struggles to keep from shaking. She ducks out of sight, a beam of light coming too close for comfort. She watches, waiting until they nod off. Slipping in, she cautiously makes her way around and passed the sleeping figures to the dorm rooms. She curses as she feels for the door discovering it's locked banging her head softly on the painted wood. Sighing she lowers herself to her knees, curling up against the wall drifting to sleep.

_Running water_

Bathroom. The only thing on his mind as he sat up groggily, trying to tame his hair mentally cursing the rain. He stumbled getting up too fast slowly remembering where he was quietly feeling his way around his slumbering friends. He makes his way to the bathroom, yes! Leaving he makes his way down the hallway stumbling and catching himself against the wall,

"What the..?" he mumbles slowly lowering himself reaching one hand out feeling around as his other hand on the wall keeps him balanced. He touches something soft, removing his hand quickly then reaching out again. Hearing a small sound, he feels around again feeling something soft. Moving his hand around slowly, hair. Long hair. Another small sound causes him to continue moving his hand through her hair the sound turning into a sigh as it went quiet.

_Light_.

Keeping her eyes closed she turns on her side

"AHHHHHH!" she screams falling, reaching her hands out to catch her fall. It was too late, she fell.

"Ergggggg!" she heard a voice, opening her eyes, seeing a blur of curly hair. Sitting up looking around, she realizes two things.

She's not in the hallway

She landed on something that wasn't ground. Brown eyes meet green.

"Nadia?" she blinks, Chase.

"Yes?"

"You mind easing on the death grip?" Confused, she then realizes she has a fist full of hair.

Coughing to strangle the gasp wanting to come out, she moves off him trying to piece together how on earth she got here. Her brow furrows as last night's events flash through her mind. Detention. Smoothies. Coffee cart crash. Movies. Running. Hiding. Locked door. Sleeping in the hallway. She doesn't remember coming into the girl's lounge and falling asleep on the couch. Chase sits up, rubbing his head as others begin to stir. And they thought she was a deep sleeper?

"Nadia!" she turns seeing Zoey.

"Where did you go last night?"

"I had to go to the library for some research."

Before anyone could say anything further, she spoke. "How did I get here?" she aimed at Zoey who looked lost.

"Uhhhh…" turning towards the voice she saw Chase.

"You were asleep on the floor outside your dorm when I found you. I tried the door but it was locked, so I carried you here." He ducked in that Chase way. Her facial expression was unreadable as many thoughts ran around her head. She held her head in her hands as if trying to stop everything from spinning. She was so confused.

She slowly stood up, letting go of her pounding head following Zoey, Lola, and Quinn to room 101.

One more day.

One day before Christmas break.

One day, she has to get through

One day, she needs to avoid Chase at all costs

Sighing in relief, she gathered stuff for a shower making her way to the bathroom. They all got dressed meeting the guys in the lounge for breakfast. She sat between Lola and Zoey as far away from Chase as possible. She just didn't get it, what is his angle? She frowned, a memory hitting her forcefully,

_Her__ boyfriend and her were meeting for lunch at a café across the street. She entered walking over to meet him, he smiled seeing her. They started talking when he started complaining about his roommate. An American "git" who had stupidly followed a girl here only to have her transfer back to her school to be with him. She couldn't help but think of two of her friends as a smile found it's way to her face._

_"Idiot" she scowled._

_It was sweet, not that she'd ever admit it out loud. She was a romantic at heart._

_A thought flashed in her mind, "Would you follow me if I transferred?" she watched him._

_"Of course babe" he flashed that charming smile. She was swept off her feet. _

_Until a few hours later. _

_She was studying with her roommate, Tabitha when he came in, hugging her from behind. Tabitha rolled her eyes making her way out the door. She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. He turned and she ended up kissing his cheek, confused she looked up at him. It was then the mask he wore was ripped off and she saw how truly deceptive he was. He kissed her but it was different, possessive and felt wrong. Her nightmare begins…_


	13. The Game Begins

Chase was trying to pay attention to what was going on around him but couldn't.

Nadia.

She seemed out of it is she picked apart her strawberry muffin. She was with them yet she also wasn't. He knows that look. It's a look of where you're here physically but trapped somewhere else almost as if you're torn in two. It was the last look he saw on Dana before he transferred back to PCA.

_He was walking down the hallway_ _with his guitar. He was on cloud 9. It was his last day at Covington. He's going home. Zoey. He would get to see Zoey. He would get to see his friends. His lovable, annoying, talkative, dramatic friends. No more "COLON!" He was literally jumping down the halls. He saw _**_her _**_coming out of a classroom, she's still tough but also different. He couldn't put his finger on it. She walked over to a girl and he saw the person she tries to keep hidden. Brown eyes, curly hair, and a real smile, not the rare genuine one but it was real. _**_He _**_walked up to them putting his arm around her. To any passerby, it would seem like a caring gesture. She subtly put her mask back on but he noticed…_

"Chase? Chase? CHASE!" a hand waved in front of his face. Smacking it away, he cleared his head focusing on Michael. Students were leaving and heading to class as he soon followed. He was looking forward to his favorite class, English with Mr. Bender as he tuned out the movie that was playing. She was already there, she still had that look and startled as he took his seat next to her. Since it was the last day of classes before winter break, it was all movies or pizza parties, he took advantage. As the movie started and the pizza and drinks were passed around, he took out his notebook scribbling something down before slipping it to her.

"Not a fan of movies?" she smirked.

She slid it back his way, "Depends"

He wrote his response, sliding it back to her, "Oh?"

"I'm not one for sappy cliché Christmas movies." he read it not bothering to conceal his grin. Of course. They continued to write until the end of class.

_Never_. One word sounded in her head.

_Never_ again.

_Never_ will she let her guard down.

_Never_ will someone else get into her heart.

_Never_ will she trust again.

_Never_ will she fall again.

She couldn't lie to herself anymore. Her defenses were being torn down slowly by him. It terrified her, she couldn't fight it anymore. She had broken her promise - she let someone into her heart again. There was no turning back, he was staying. He never really left. She had fallen and he was the only one who could catch her in this endless darkness. She wasn't going down without a fight. She tried to fight it one more time, avoiding being in close contact with him. And she managed too, for the rest of classes with only one close call.

She was exiting Biology when she saw _him_. He smiled walking over, she tried to calm her breathing down as he came closer.

An escape. Zoey and Quinn. She walked towards them as calmly as she could. They were talking about tonight, she couldn't risk looking back as they walked. She managed the rest of the day but tonight, she would be on high guard. They were setting up as the guys, yes even Logan, came to help.

She's always up for a challenge. Bring. It. On.

She was hanging up the streamers, Quinn helping, but she was called away as Nadia mentally cursed Logan shooting a glare his way.

"Need help?" she almost fell backwards, arms catching me before she could.

"Thanks" she whispered. Chase letting her go.

"You okay?"

"Yup." she walked off, feeling eyes on her, heading towards Lola and Zoey who were putting Christmas light strings around the windows. She sighed with relief as more students came in, a bigger crowd meant less risk of bumping into a certain someone.

_Never_. One word, one promise.

_Never_ will he give up.

Nadia will _never_ be alone, no matter how much she wants to be.

_Never_ will he let someone be hurt.

Avoiding is the best word he can use to describe Nadia right now. Why? No clue, but he will find out. She may have avoided him earlier but not tonight. He lost her in the crowd, he wasn't fooled. She wanted that but he's not stupid. He spotted a familiar flash of green trying to keep up. Damn it. Lost her, she's fast. Faster than anyone he knows… Other than…

No, he shook that thought out of his head searching through the crowd. Sure they were similar but Dana was something else. A small but fond memory popped into his head as a smile made it's way onto his face. It was one from Covington, he swears she recognized him.

_He was sitting under a tree strumming his guitar when he looked up._

_ Dana. _

_He knew she transferred to a school in France but this was England. He shook his head, not possible. She lowered her sunglasses as if trying to work something out. She smirked. He knew it. It is her! He was getting up to go to her but by the time he looked back she had disappeared._

There were many times when he saw her from a distance and she saw him. There was a look on her face as she disappeared. He asked whoever he knew if they knew a Dana but they all said no. Shaking his head he searched the crowd again, heading towards the drinks. She's good but not _that_ good. Many times, he caught glances of her and she managed to give him the slip. It was funny and cute for a while but then it dawned on him.

She really was avoiding him. No one was that good or that strong, she had to make a mistake. He waited. He saw her coming ducking behind Stacy keeping a watchful eye on her. She walked by oblivious making her way through, glancing around her. By a happy chance, she skipped over him. He knew she was on guard, he had to take his time. A thought formed in his head as he enjoyed the commotion around him.


	14. Where's Chase?

He was onto her, the game is on.

The two friends seeming to come to a mutual unspoken agreement. To avoid each other. She was a little hurt, more than she cared to admit. She was having fun, it felt good to be chased. To dream that someone cares enough. She saw him from afar, he was good. But nobody's _that_good, not even her. She heard him before she felt it. A tap on her shoulder turning around. Logan.

He looped his arm around her, "Wanna make out?"

She cringed, "You're a real _prince charming_".

Quinn came up, rescuing her taking her boyfriend to dance. She watched entranced, wondering what it would feel like to truly be held in someone's arms. She angrily shook that image away. N_o such thing_. They all want something. The party was winding down, she looked around as the crowd began to scatter on their way, relieved yet curious. Somehow Chase had managed to take her disappearing act. Disappearing is her thing.

_So…. Chasey wants to play-y-y_, it's on buddy! As the rest of the crowd left, they started cleaning up, it was 3am by the time they finished.

The guys had fallen asleep on the couches an hour ago, the girls deciding to crash there too. Chase has yet to reappear. She wouldn't let herself fall asleep, making sure they were all asleep before making her way to the dorm room. She quietly slipped in and was a few feet in, hearing the door close behind her, whirling around as the light flicked on.

She saw Chase casually leaning against the door. He crossed his arms as they stared at each other.

"Nice disappearing act" she spoke breaking the silence. He tilted his head in silent thought, her wall going up.

"I wasn't the one avoiding someone" she didn't deny it. She was also impressed but he wasn't going to break her.

"Why?" he broke the silence. She shrugged, not knowing that answer herself.

"I don't know" she admitted.

He seemed to sense she was being honest. "It's okay to be scared." she scowled, She doesn't get scared.

As if reading her mind he spoke again, "Everyone gets scared, no matter how strong they are." She watched him skeptically, yawning. He didn't feel the need to say anymore, he knew he touched a nerve so he exited the room.

She didn't get much sleep waking up before everyone else. She rolled out of her bed sleepily, packing her things, locking the door behind her.

The door wasn't the only thing she locked.

Locking her heart she tossed away the key making her way to the lounge, walking out. Chase, you're good but game over. Nadia Granger is the queen of disappearing. Get ready for the ultimate disappearing act.


	15. Two Weeks

PCA campus is abuzz with life, students and faculty alike getting ready to leave for vacation. Chase, Quinn, Michael, Lola, Logan, Zoey, and Nicole were heading to their cars taking animatedly. Chases' attention was half focused on his friends and half focused on one missing.

Something drew his attention back to his friends, "-left earlier-"

"What?"

Quinn repeated herself, "Nadia left earlier. We woke up heading to the dorm to pack. All her things were gone and she was nowhere to be found." to say he was shocked would be an extreme understatement.

_She's running_.

He often wondered how much time she spent running, she seemed to do a lot of that. He wished he could make her see she didn't need to run, if she did she could run to _him_. He added her to his list of people that get under his skin: two people were at the top of said list. Guess who!

Dana and Nadia.

He failed with Dana but he downright _refuses_ to let Nadia get away. He's not gonna fail a friend again. He broke out of his thoughts as they all hugged, promising to see each other in two weeks. He watched them all drive off following after. All of them failing to see a girl watching, walking her way across the street, hailing a cab to take her away.

Away from PCA. Her home. Chase. Zoey. Nicole. Quinn. Lola. Michael. Yes even Logan.

Nadia gave the driver directions to the airport. She paid him getting out, walking to her car. She drove a few hours before pulling into a familiar driveway. Gathering her things, she enters hearing a childish squeal following the sound into the kitchen. A middle aged woman is keeping a close eye on him as she's stirring a pot on the stove. He squeals again upon seeing her in the doorway, reaching out for her, cuddling him close, kissing his cheek. His little arms squeeze her neck but she doesn't mind as he sloppily kisses her cheek.

He's the only one she'd let so close to her.

_Well there's one other but Nadia Granger will never see him again_.

She refuses to let him go, hugging her mom, "Smells good, what's cookin'?

"Your favorite, fried chicken." she smiled, making her way to the living room with her bundle. He giggles as she bounces him on her lap and his childish laughter is contagious.

"Dinner!" her mom yelled from the kitchen as she lets him go as he toddles his way in. He trips as she rushes to him in time to keep him from getting hurt. She needs these two weeks.

_Two weeks_.

A lot can happen in two weeks. She cut her hair, curling it letting the green highlights grow out. She got different highlights, throwing out the blue contacts looking in the mirror. The girl staring back at her was someone she hasn't seen in a long time. She was nervous yet felt free.

_"I am scared, Chase"_ she admitted to herself silently, not knowing why she added Chase at the end.

_Chase_. He has definitely come a long way, she fell hard for him and never stopped. She's still falling.

A question danced around her mind, a question she was scared to ask.

_"Will he catch me?"_


	16. A Familiar Friend

Christmas break was over. It was a new year. New surprises. New feelings. And…

Hearts being unlocked.

The PCA campus buzzed with life in the afternoon of the windy day, as students and friends reunited with each other. Zoey, Quinn, Nicole, and Lola pulling into the student parking in a line, parking next to each other. Michael and Logan arriving minutes later followed by Chase.

The girls squealed upon seeing them running their way as the guys found themselves in a strangling hug.

"It's… Only… Been… Two weeks!" they rasped out. The girls giggling, letting go. They all made their way to the dorms chattering excitedly and catching up. The boys went one way, the girls went the other.

A cab pulls up just inside the PCA gate, a girl stepping out to get her things. She made her way across PCA campus, heading towards the girl's lounge ignoring the shocked gasps and whispers around her. Entering, she spots the D.A. smirking as she looks at the girl in shock.

"Hi Coco"

"Welcome… Back…" she stutters handing her the room key.

She smirks making her way to room 175, pausing before stepping in. It has two beds, a window with a beautiful view, and is painted a pale purple. She sets her stuff on a bed as she walks towards the window seeing a group of familiar people. One in particular holding her attention.

Hearing struggling outside the door, she peeks out seeing if everything is alright, doing a double take.

"Tabitha?"

The girl looks up, "Dana?" She smiles hugging her roommate.

"Whew! Thank you!" she says gratefully as Dana helps her.

"You wanna go walk around?" Dana shakes her head no and Tabitha knows something's up with her friend.

"What's wrong Dana?" Dana shook her head looking out the window, a mixed look of hurt and want flashing across her face. Tabitha stands beside her spotting an unbelievably curly head in the crowd below.

_Curly hair_… _Curly hair_… _Curly hair_… her eyes widen

"Hey… He looks like that boy you told me about in England. Jake? No. James? No. Brian? No-"

"Chase." Dana whispers still staring out the window

Understanding dawns on her, "Chase? _The__ Chase_? Who managed to capture the heart of one Dana Cruz?"

Seeing the look on Dana's face she hugs her. "Well we can stay and order in" Dana smiled gratefully. She genuinely liked Tabitha.

Dana missed Tabitha and was happy to see her, even better she's her roommate. She was there, the first and only one she opened up to about Chase and "Colon." She confided in her how she thought she'd seem him around at Covington but convinced herself it wasn't possible. Tabitha actually confirmed her friends' suspicions, remembering him too. They settled on ordering Sushi Rox waiting for it to arrive. Nadia jumped up at a knock.

_S__he forgot_! How could she?

She ducked in the closet, Tabitha scratching her head in confusion answering the door. She immediately realized why she hid.

The curly haired, green eyed boy must have recognized her, "You look familiar."

She feigned confusion, "Sorry no, I'm Tabitha"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chase. You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm from England, I just transferred here"

"Welcome to PCA" Chase said friendly as he walked away as she closed the door. Dana listened hidden in the closet and could immediately tell.

Someone else had fallen captive to the Chase charm. She peeked out, he's gone.

Tabitha looked thoughtful, "He's not like him Dana." Dana freezing mid step, reaching for a couple blixes.

She knew what she was referring to, hearing her unspoken words

"_He won't hurt you._" handing one to her as they ate in silence.

"I know…" she broke the comfortable silence.

"But you're still scared" she finished watching her friend. Said friend scowled , Dana "Danger" Cruz doesn't get scared

Especially, of one _Chase Matthews_.

She snorted at Tabitha's words. To any other person who didn't know Dana, she'd come across as rude. Tabitha knew different.

"I know, I know. You don't get scared. But you are scared. Not scared of him but what he can do to your heart." Dana stared, fighting the emotions hitting her forcefully. They finished eating, heading to bed. It was the weekend, and she needed to think.


	17. She's Back?

Chase couldn't stop thinking of Tabitha. He knew her from somewhere but where? He chucked a pillow at Michael then one at Logan. They both sat up glaring at him.

"It's Saturday!" Michael yelled covering his head with a pillow. Logan just glared laying back down, grumbling incoherently. It was 9am for crying out loud! He decided to take a walk around. Some students were out and about, the campus was still peaceful as he made me way to a coffee cart.

He looked around, almost spilling his coffee seeing a familiar figure sitting on a rock across from him. He blinked and they were gone as he walked away. Little did he know, said mystery person had seen him, ducking behind the rock. He made his way to the fountain where he did most of his thinking and writing. He loved sitting on the fountain, the gentle breeze, and the soothing rhythm of the water streaming in the fountain.

He didn't know how long he sat there, voices bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Dana Cruz is back at PCA!" a group of kids near him were all whispering. Shaking his head, he crossed his arms.

_He's hearing things_.

"Colon's" words ringing in his head

_"My girlfriend was transferring back to her old school"_he tossed his half-sipped-at coffee in a nearby trash can, making his way back.

He still kept hearing whispers, "She's back!"

"Dana is back!"

"Dana Cruz is here!"

_Dana_? _Back_? he slammed the door of room 148 in Maxwell Hall behind him after escaping all the gossip startling Michael and Logan.

Shouts of "Dude" and "What the heck?!" reaching him, he didn't care. He needed to talk, knowing exactly who he wanted to talk to. He walked out again making his way across campus. Reaching his destination, he knocked leaning against the wall.

The door opened, "Chase."

"Hey Quinn, is Nadia there?"

"Hold on" the door shut then opened, Zoey and Quinn looking at him strangely.

"Nadia isn't here. We talked to Coco, Nadia transferred to some school in Georgia." he hissed.

That's _two_ he let get _away_! He felt arms around him, Zoey.

"Thanks Zo"

"No problem" he headed back out, reaching for his cell dialing a familiar number.

"We're sorry, the number you have dialed has been disconnected at the request of the owner" the automated voice reaching his ears. He growled throwing his phone.

"You okay?" he looked up hearing the English accent. Tabitha

"Yeah, I can't reach my friend."

She nodded sympathetically. "Who? If you don't mind me asking?" hoping he said Dana

"Nadia" he spoke softly puzzled at her quizzical look.

"Well I hope you hear from her soon"

"Thanks" he watched her walk away, he knew her. He couldn't figure it out, letting out a scream of frustration.

Dana was sitting on her bed writing when Tabitha walked through the door looking lost in thought.

"You okay?" she asked concerned. Yes! Contrary to what she chose to show, she _does_ care about her friends.

She shook out of her thoughts, "Yeah, I ran into Chase. From what you told me about him, he seemed sweet…"

"Okay…?" she was curious now.

"Well when I ran into him, he was frustrated. He threw his phone."

She snorted disbelievingly "Chase? Not possible"

"He seemed pretty upset." Dana's stance and mood instantly changed.

_Chase_? _Upset_?

Daaang, it had to be big to upset someone like Chase.

As if reading her mind, she continued "He was upset. Over a girl" she finished, sounding almost… Mad?

"A girl?" she asked trying to shield the hurt wanting to come through her voice.

"Yeah, some girl named Nadia" Dana's face losing color

Tabitha looked at her, eyes widening. "You know something"

"Spill" she grabbed her arm sitting her down.

Dana did just that, opening up about everything

"Oh Dana" she said hugging her. The emotions were suffocating. She needed to get out. Needed to run… She's really been doing that a lot lately. She did just that, she ran. She didn't know where she was headed, her feet just pulling her.

She heard whispers, "OMG! It's her!"

"Is that THE Dana Cruz?"

"_That's _Dana Cruz?"

"SHUT UP!" said girl shouted realizing she was in a hallway as more gathered. She noticed most were boys, could this get any worse?

"MOVE" a voice shouted over the chatter

"I SAID MOVE! NOW!" It was a feminine voice.

"Dana?"

Before she could respond, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" another voice boomed. She looked pleadingly at Quinn and thanked the heavens. She understood, leading her friend away from the stares and whispers.

Voices seemed to follow them, getting louder. "Is that Dana Cruz?"

"She's not so tough!"

"SHUT UP!" Quinn yelled letting go of her. Dana was impressed at Quinn's outburst. She noticed a familiar person making their way to the crowd, tapping Quinn's shoulder. Her look startled Quinn yet she understood again. They ran the rest of the way to the girl's lounge where she led her to the couch. She mentally berated herself.

_What is wrong with her_?

Quinn looked at her friend worriedly, getting out her phone. _Logan._ Dana smiled reassuringly thanking her. She hugged her letting her go knowing she needed the space.

She walked out, whispers assaulting her ears, "Yes! Dana Cruz is back!" she hissed shutting them up. She smirked viciously.

Then they started again, "You want to see how tough I really am? Try me, I dare you!"

Someone laughed, "She's not so tough."

The first of many _snaps._

She lunged but the dang kid was spared as arms encased around her waist, holding her back. Glaring, she scratched and cursed but they never let go.

"Get out of here! Go!" the voice behind her yelled. Quinn shooing the rest away as the restraining arms began pulling the struggling girl away. Quinn wouldn't trust just anyone to restrain her. She trusted Quinn, letting them take her to the lounge. They finally let go, the anger leaving her. She couldn't shake the unknown feeling replacing her anger as she turned around.

Her walls rose higher.


	18. Dana?

Chase tuned Michael and Logan out arguing over some nonsense, feeling his phone buzz in his hand.

Looking at it in confusion he read the text, heading out

_"__Girl's Lounge. Come alone. – Quinn__."_

He made his way there wondering what on earth she needed _him _for that she couldn't text Logan.

He walked, dialing her cell. _"_**_Chase?_**_" _she sounded breathless

_"_**_Quinn?_**_" _hearing commotion in the background though he couldn't make out what was being said.

_"_**_Quinn? Still there_**_?" _he asked trying to get her attention back on him

_"_**_Yeah, sorry. Did you get my text_**_?" _she sounded distracted

_"_**_Yes, are you sure you didn't mean to text Logan_**_?" __he_ asked puzzled.

_"_**_Yes, just trust me_**_."_ he didn't need to be told twice, hearing the tone in his friend's voice.

_ "_**_I'm making my way to you now._**_" _he assured her

_"_**_Bye_**_."_

_"_**_Bye_**_"_ she said, her tone softening.

Hanging up he saw the girl's lounge in sight as the commotion grew louder. He heard yelling, forcing his way through the crowd that had gathered, seeing Quinn and a girl with her back turned towards him. Quinn's expression was mixed, she was worried yet angry. She was trying to shoo people away as he walked closer, she visibly relaxed seeing him looking straight at her. She turned her attention back to the crowd shooing them as he tried making sense of it all.

He didn't have much time to think hearing a voice, "You want to see how tough I really am? Try me, I dare you!" Puzzled as ever, he scratched his head blowing a stray curl out of his eyes.

_Why on earth would Quinn text him_? He would be the dang _first_ to go down in a forced confrontation.

A laughing voice shook him out of his thoughts, "She's not so tough." he didn't think, seeing her lunge, leaping closing the distance wrapping his arms around her.

_Strong_.

Dang! She was strong as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Get out of here! Go!" he yelled still attempting to restrain her. He started walking backwards not letting go, his attention on her. They finally made it into the girl's lounge, waiting until he felt her relax, letting her go as she turned to face him. He could just stare, it was true.

_She's back_.

He, Chase Matthews, had fully succeeded in restraining Dana Cruz! Still standing and breathing too. Worry flashed in his eyes. If anyone had ever dared to try what he just did, they'd be on the floor writhing and screaming. Crossing her arms, she glared. A few years ago, he would have run away seeing that "Danger" glare aimed at him.

A girl's face popped into his head. Shoving it back he spoke, "Dana"

"_Matthews_" she smirked as his eyes narrowed as she said his last name.


	19. Secret's Out

Some of the crowd outside scattered as Quinn entered the lounge, relief flooding through her. Some moving to the windows to watch. Dana broke their gaze to look at Quinn.

She must've texted Chase. She didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand she was pissed that Quinn went behind her back yet she was relieved it had been Chase Quinn texted.

Turning her gaze, back to Chase raising her eyebrow, she spoke "Don't celebrate too early _Matthews_" she spit. She was still kicking herself for letting him do that to her.

"It was a one time thing" she inched closer. Not showing it, she was impressed he didn't back down.

"Chase" he hissed back at her "My name is _Chase." _she inched back slightly fighting back the panic threatening to drown her.

_It's Chase, _she slowed down her breathing. She noticed Zoey and Lola out of the corner of her eye as Quinn caught their attention. Dana and Chase turned at the same time, this was her chance so she took it.

She _ran_.

Thoughts raced through her mind having her wonder what it felt like not to run. She had forgotten what that felt like. By the time Zoey and Lola reached them, Dana was nowhere to be found. Chase tuned them out turning around to talk to Dana. His eyes flashed realizing what happened, worry showing on his face.

_Dana_ ran. She never runs.

A familiar head across the lounge caught his eye, a boy on a mission he walked over.

"Tabitha" she turned away from watching the door at the sound of her name being called.

"Chase right?" she asked smiling. She could see why Dana fell for him, she hoped he'd reach her friend. She needed him. He nodded studying her. He knew her, he knew he did.

"Chase!" he heard his name turning

"Zoey?" he turned again hearing a different voice.

_ How did Tabitha know Zoey_?

Zoey finally reached them, her eyes widening as a smile lit her face, "Tabitha?"

"Hi Zoey" the girl responded smiling as they hugged. Chase was trying to make sense of it all.

_Nadia_. _Tabitha_. _Dana_.

Zoey must have noticed the thoughtful expression he wore, "Tabitha was my roommate at Covington" she clarified.

Something clicked in Chase's head, _Zoey knows Tabitha. Could Tabitha know Dana? _

AHA! *light bulb clicks*

Unfortunately said girl destroyed his only clue, "I transferred to another school a couple months later." Darn. He failed to see Zoey's look of confusion towards Tabitha.

She freaking _ran_! She mentally cursed herself bolting to her room not paying attention to the students scurrying out of the way. Slamming the door, she fought the storm raging inside her.

That is not how she wanted them to know she was back. Things don't always go as you planned or wanted. Digging out her journal opening it, a piece of paper floating to the floor. A small smile forms on her face as she bends down, picking it up. It was just a bunch of squiggly lines, she laughed blinking away the tears. She carefully folded it putting it in a safe place.

The door opened Tabitha walking in, "Hey."

"Hi girl" she responded as Dana stood up freezing at her next words.

"I ran into Chase."

"Oh?" she tried to hide the curiousness at her friend's words

She appeared to be thinking of her next words, "I think he's starting to catch on." Dana raised her eyebrows taking her arm and sitting down on her bed. She continued as Dana tried keeping her expression neutral.

"Thanks" said girl whispered weakly. She covered for her.

"Tabitha, Chase values honestly. He is not one you want to lie to-"

"Then why are you lying to him?" she didn't even know the answer to that. She knew the risk she was taking.

_She__ could lose him._

As if she was reading her mind she hugged her.

The girls in room 175 got up getting ready for the day. They walked down the hallway, heading to get some breakfast stopping at a coffee cart. Dana ordering a strawberry muffin with an average vanilla latte as Tabitha ordered a chocolate muffin with an average caramel latte. She followed Dana through the crowd of students finding their way to a table. They chatted quietly as more students began to arrive, Dana glancing around anxiously.

Tabitha could pinpoint the exact second her friends entered, Dana's breath hitching slightly as she watched them walk across looking around. Only a matter of time now.

_Her secret is out._

She was sipping her latte almost choking, hearing a yell, "CRUZ!" she cringed as he made his way to her.

His hug was strangling, "I need air Reese!" she gasped out, surprised at his genuine shock. Lola, Zoey, Nicole, Michael, and Quinn greeted her the same way. When Quinn reached her, she smiled softly at Dana, as she hugged her hearing Dana's whisper of thanks in her ear.

This baffled Dana.

She choked back a sob. Zoey squealing catching sight of James, Vince, and Chase approaching, Dana held her hands over her ears.

"CHASE! Dana is back!" Nicole yelled missing the glare Dana sent her way. Said boy looked up

"Dana!" he smiled closing the distance, hugging her. His hug was gentler yet more powerful as she caught Tabitha's eye, Dana's emotions spiraling out of control.


	20. A Second Partner

No words were needed as he let go of Dana, seeing emotions blur across her brown eyes. He frowned as a pair of blue eyes flashed in his mind.

Quinn and he formed an unspoken agreement. Quinn met his eyes from where she stood next to Logan, nodding to him as he returned it.

_They kept her secret_.

"Dana, aren't you going to introduce us?" he asked giving her time to recover and an escape from her emotions.

"Oh right! Guys this is Tabitha" Greetings were shouted all around. It was good to be back.

"Nice to meet you Tabitha" he held his hand out towards her.

"Nice to meet you as well Matthews." the unspoken _"Thank you" _conveyed in her facial expression as she glanced sideways at Dana. He frowned momentarily before glaring at Dana.

_So she's been talking about him_.

Dana read his mind; her smirk growing, almost forming a flash of a smile as she crossed her arms. She raised her eyebrow almost as if daring him as he just shook his head, his green eyes flashing as he took his seat at the nearby table. Tabitha nudged her, causing her to break her eyes away, whispering something in her ear. Dana's expression changing, Chase doing a double take. He could've sworn there was a tint of red to her cheeks.

He didn't have time to think, "Tabitha, want to make out?"

Before Quinn, Dana, or Chase could retort, Tabitha beat them to it first

"You must be Logan." bringing a round of laughter as he glared. Dana smirked as another face flashed in Chases' mind, he frowned. _Where did that come from?_

Everyone chatted happily around him, giving him a chance to study her. She was listening to Zoey as she talked about her and James. She was the same tough strong Dana but something had also changed. Her makeup was subtle, a little mascara, foundation, eye shadow, and lip gloss. Her eyes sparkled yet held a look. She moved her hand to her hair moving it around her shoulder. Her hair. It was a little longer than he last remembered. It was curled with blonde highlights. Yet he couldn't help but shake the feeling he missed something. The blonde looked darker, like it was mixed with or covering a different color. Previously, it had been like a bright caramel, this wasn't a color he was familiar with. He frowned trying to figure it all out.

The bell rang signaling time for classes. Tabitha touched Dana's shoulder, her eyes flashing sympathetically along with an unknown look.

She had the same classes as _her_. How was she going to explain that one?

They all parted ways, Tabitha following Chase. They had their first class together, walking in a comfortable silence. He could feel eyes on him, choosing to ignore it. He was in deep thought as they made it just in time. The class was nothing exciting, as they were released. Chase telling her how to get to her next class. Second. Third. Fourth finally came as he made his way in, tripping. Ignoring the laughter he made his way to his seat, digging out his journal.

_Crap_. _Crap_. _Triple crap!_

The project. He didn't have a partner anymore. This drew his thoughts back to someone else.

_Nadia_. her name bringing a frown to his face.

He wondered if she was okay and how a total stranger could affect him the way she did. She was a stranger yet familiar, it was bugging him. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he stared out the window. Drumming his fingers on his notebook, he let out a groan of unbelievable frustration. The sky was darker, more grey than blue as clouds moved in, reflecting the bushy haired boy's mood.

Dana made her way to English, her favorite class. Of course she'd never admit it out loud. She'd never admit the emotions writing brought out in her. She loves writing, her escape. It opened up a whole new world where she released the _**real **_Dana.

A Dana that's still tough, that doesn't run or hide. That knows what it feels like to really be held and loved, all by a certain bushy haired green eyed boy. That dreams of finding that love one day. She was safe so far. No classes with Chase.

Speak of the devil. She mentally cursed, a wall being built.

She sighed, entering the doorway seeing a familiar head of curly hair. He was staring out the window as she took a seat next to him, pulling out her notebook. The teacher walked in, she smirked. Mr. Bender.

He smiled seeing Dana. "Welcome back Dana!" he spoke, passing her making his way up front. He took roll. When he called out Nadia, Dana and Chase froze, Chase recovering first.

"She transferred to another school" said boy spoke beside her, his tone holding agitation and frustration. She glanced at him, his expression matching his tone.

_A wall cracked as she felt a pang_.

"Ahhh…" Mr. Bender began focusing on him,

"That means you need a new partner." Dana frowned in confusion beside Chase.

"Partner" she hid her scowl

"Chase will fill you in." Chase didn't look too pleased either, his fingers tapping the desk.

_Another pang and another crack in the wall_

He could rival her in the irritation department. Mr. Bender let them get into their groups, Chase turning to her.

His voice rivaled his expression, "The assignment is to basically define true love." she snorted as his eyes narrowed.

"True love isn't real _Matthews_."

"Chase" he mumbled under his breath.

_Forget Logan, Chase is more fun_.

She grinned. Opening her journal, she immediately slammed it shut causing Chase to jump beside her. She would have laughed at his expression - _if_ it wasn't for the emotional hurricane wreaking havoc, in her locked heart. It raged, trying to break free. She could mentally hear the lock on her heart shaking with the force.

All irritation wiped away, "You okay Dana?"

"I'm fine" she mumbled looking down at her notebook cautiously.

She slowly opened it and peeked, seeing familiar writing and paled. She turned the page, hiding her emotions.

_Must rip that out_.

She began jotting down ideas.

_What is true love_? she snorted again. Doesn't exist.

_She learned long ago_.

_Snap_.

"Dana?" a voice spoke beside her. He held a pencil out in front of her as she stared in confusion.

He touched her hands, "What. Are. You. Doing _**Matthews**_?" she hissed warningly causing him to draw back. _She's still got it_!

"Your hands" he spoke quietly as she looked down at her hands, blushing. She realized her hands were in tight fists, each holding half of a pencil.

"Sorry" she whispers as he watches her. His green eyes filled with concern, no agitation whatsoever held in them.

True love. Great.

_You can't define something you don't believe in_.


	21. Sushi Rox and a Similarity

They made their way across campus for lunch, meeting at Sushi Rox.

"Hi Kazu!" the children chorused as he smiled waving seeing his favorite group.

"Hello children!" doing a double take seeing Dana, "Hi Dana! Welcome back"

"Kazu" she acknowledged. Chase and Dana ordered Shrimp Tempura, Tabitha, Zoey, and Lola ordered Spicy Tuna Rolls, Quinn and Logan split California Rolls, Nicole and Michael split Spicy Shrimp.

Kazu approached looking apologetic at Chase and Dana, "I'm sorry, I only have enough Shrimp for one order of Shrimp Tempura." Dana shrugged, deciding what to order. Chase said he could order something else which infuriated her.

"She could have some of ours" she heard a voice quickly agreeing. The food came and a plate was handed to her, she paled

California Rolls.

It must've been Quinn or Logan that spoke earlier, "Come on Cruz, don't be rude."

"Reese…" She warned taking the plate. Tabitha kicked her under the table, not enough to hurt her yet enough to get her attention. She looked up to meet her worried friends' glance, cautiously and silently conveying not to say anything. She slowly took a bite, feeling the tingling a minute later. Tabitha was watching her worriedly, she signaled a "no" with her head as she excused herself to the bathroom. When she was safely inside, she locked the door tearing through her purse, panic growing every second she didn't find it.

Panic rose inside her as she unlocked the door looking around. She found a small rock in the plant beside the ladies' room door, picking it up and tossing it gently. She failed picking up another failing again. She mentally cursed, picking up a third and throwing it.

Success!

"Ow" the person mumbled looking in the direction of what may have touched them. He looked seeing nothing just as Dana ducked out of sight. Right aim, wrong target. She tried again aiming for someone else. They looked up, excusing themselves.

"Dana!" Tabitha said reaching her friend. No words were needed as Tabitha looped her arm around her helping her through the crowd and out the restaurant. They made their way across campus to the infirmary as the nurse on duty gasped seeing them. Rushing to them, she helped her to a bed asking questions.

"I'm allergic to avocado" the nurse looked at her oddly before running into another room.

Dana blinked back the tears, she hated needles, Tabitha holding her hand as the nurse injected her. Dana was fighting hard not to collapse under the force of her emotions. She hissed feeling the pinch of the needle, closing her eyes seeing a familiar face with green eyes. She breathed and before she knew it, it was over. The nurse released them as they made their way back to Sushi Rox only to see the group had left. Well, all but _one_.

Chase turned around meeting Dana and Tabitha, "Where were you?"

Dana scowled. "Bathroom." he eyed her disbelievingly. Tabitha watched their interaction. She knew Dana was only doing what she knew how – protect herself. She just knew Chase had the key. No.

He _is_ the key.

Chase rubbed the back of his neck, something hit him. He was sure of it. Everyone talked around him as he just listened, the quiet onlooker. Tabitha had gotten up a little after Dana, heading to the bathroom. His attention was half on the conversation at the table and half on the two missing friends. He shook out of his thoughts noticing everyone getting up, Dana and Tabitha have yet to reappear.

He caught Quinn as everyone else walked away, "Could you go check the bathroom? Dana and Tabitha have been gone a while?" she nodded watching him curiously before walking away.

"Bathroom is empty" she said reaching him. He frowned, where were they?

Quinn touched his arm, "Want me to wait with you?"

He smiled "No thanks Quinn." Quinn was like a sister to him, at first he thought she was weird but getting to know her for two years revealed the real Quinn. She was very sweet, sensitive, smart, kind, and she had a rare beauty around her. Not to mention patient, especially considering who she's dating.

_Quinn_ and _Logan_.

Who would've thought? Everyone thought he and Dana were meant to be but the fighting was just that. Friendly banter. No repressed passionate feelings. Dana wasn't his type, neither was Quinn yet somehow they were perfect. _Dana_. There was just something about her that drew him in.

Sensing he was being watched, he turned to look. Dana looked drained.

"Where were you?"

"Bathroom." he knew it was a lie but let it slide. He was hurt though, why lie to _him_? Kazu handed him a plate of sushi as he walked them out. They walked silently, Chase feeling eyes on him. He shrugged it off gazing at Dana. He just didn't get it.

He didn't get _her_.

They made their way to their lounge.

"Dana." She turned around.

"We have work to do, partner" he added to lighten the mood. It worked, rewarding him with a smirk yet it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'll see you in the room Dana" Tabitha said waving and walking off leaving them alone.

"My room?" Chase asked. Dana shrugged uncaring, following him. There were still whispers around her as she tried ignoring them. She saw that same kid she lunged – _attempted_ to lunge at yesterday. She stopped, glaring at her feeling a gentle tug on her arm, pulling her away.

"Dana, she's not worth it" Chase said letting go of her as she followed him.

"Don't do that again _Matthews_" she hissed fighting the tint of red wanting to show on her face. Walking in, they went to his room only to be met with the sight of Logan and Quinn making out. She turned to Chase raising her eyebrow, still disbelieving.

"Quinn and Logan?"

He shrugged, "I know right." a pillow was thrown at him as he ducked reaching for his notebook.

They wouldn't get very far in here.

"My room?" she asked as he agreed, following Dana out. Chase chucked a pillow at Logan before shutting the door.

"Hey!" they heard walking down the hallway. She smirked, impressed, studying him as he walked slightly ahead. He definitely has grown. He's cuter, he always has been to her. He's not as shy or withdrawn, he's not snap like a twig thin either. His hair, a soft curly mess. His eyes, dark green like a forest. Penetrating. His kindness and smile can make even the toughest people crack. She found herself trapped in a memory of when they first met. She was taken away before she could even stop it,

_She had just left room 101 grumbling. She had to have roommates. She walked outside hearing a kid yell, looking up. It was a boy with curly brown hair. She automatically hated him. She stopped walking, realizing why he was yelling as she looked upwards. A bike was hanging from a tree as he was trying to jump to reach it. She wanted to walk away but her feet refused to move, as if she was glued to that spot. She took a step to the boy. Hey! She could move!_

_"Hey." she spoke as he turned around._

_"…Hhhh…hhh…hi" he spoke. She felt something foreign at the sound of his voice._

_"Dana"_

_"Chase" he smiled. __His smile pushed her over the edge as she fell. There was nothing she could do to stop it._

They reached her room before she knew it, walking in to see Tabitha. She looked up at the sound of the door opening, smiling. Dana told Chase to sit wherever he wanted to as he chose to sit on the couch Zoey and Quinn had given them. She walked over to the mini fridge, tossing a blix to Tabitha and Chase keeping one for herself.

Tabitha was watching her, "Dana?"

She walks over to her as she scoots closer whispering, "Do you want me to leave you two alone?" A memory hit her full force as she shoved it back stomping on it. Her words rang in her head.

_"He's not him."_

She nodded a silent yes. Tabitha smiled.

She trusts him.


	22. Defining True Love

Chase dug out his stuff as they talked. He could tell Tabitha and Dana were close. He always had the feeling Dana felt like she didn't belong anywhere, even in their group. He tried to reach out but Dana was a closed book. Tabitha is different, he silently sent a thank you her way. Tabitha left the room shutting the door quietly behind her. Dana walked over towards him dragging her backpack sitting on one of the beds.

"What is true love?" he asked, a memory and a face popping into his head. He shook it away.

She tilted her head, "I told you _Matthews_. True love isn't real."

"I disagree." he responded ignoring her "_Matthews." _She crossed her arms raising her eyebrow reminding him of someone else. He blinked.

"Do you now?" she challenged him. She smirked at him bringing a fond smile to his face

_Challenge accepted_.

"Yep!" She smirked pulling her hair into a pony looking like a big mass of neat curls. Again it drew his attention to the odd color highlights in her hair. A flash of green danced in his mind as he shook his head. She adjusted her pillow as she leaned back, hands behind her head,

"This is gonna be good"

He raised his eyebrows, "Indeed Miss Cruz, it is." She scowled.

_Point Chase_!

He closed his notebook turning towards her as she watched expectantly. She looked at her nails then back at him clicking her tongue.

"Impress me _Matthews."_ he didn't react, figuring it out a while ago. She didn't do it to annoy him. It was actually one of her ways of showing her affection for her friends. In her own Dana way. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"What is true love?" She threw his question back at him.

_Game on_.

"True love can't really be defined. It can be shown and felt." She snorted shaking her head as he ignored it.

"How _typica_l" she muttered.

Un phased, "As I was saying, true love is _shown_. You can show it by just being there even if the person doesn't want you there. You can _feel_ it in the way someone looks at you. They can have the power to break you or heal you by just one look into your eyes. "The eyes are the window to the soul." They can see things no one else can. They see _you_." he finished, seeing changing expressions too fast for him to keep track.

Laughing broke out around the room as Chase glared at her.

"That's the sappiest thing I've heard _Matthews_" she howled out clutching her sides, almost rolling off her bed. He hissed and you could literally see the storm in his eyes.

He crossed his arms, "Alright then _Dana_, what is true love?" hearing her name said, she sat up straight. His tone held something in it that struck her heart. He was watching her and she noticed the darkness in his eyes for the first time. It scared her as brown eyes holding a similar look flashed in her head. She shoved it back before bringing her mind back to the present. While his eyes held that same look, she knew Chase would never hurt her.

However, there was the slightest sliver of doubt as his eyes darkened.

"You can't define something you don't believe in, _Matthews_." his eyes softened as the impact of her words reached him. It was then another realization struck him

Her "_Matthews_" was _more_ than just a sign of her affection for him.

"Oh but you do." he contradicted her as he watched her. Her eyes narrowed into brown slits as she snorted cynically.

"What are you getting at _Matthews_?" again that damn "_Matthews". _

"You do believe in it." he didn't dance around the subject.

"Nope" she said idly looking at her nails

"Yes you do. You won't let yourself believe in it. You may not believe in it _now_, but you _did_. A small part of you _still _does." his words struck her and her defensive stance confirmed it to him.

"You're insane. You need to see someone about these delusions" she chuckled. She was surprised that he didn't take offense to her statement as she expected him to. He knew her words were all crap, there's no chance she truly believes in them.

"Say it like you believe it." her eyes snapped to his as he smirked.

Bingo.

"Humor me Dana. _If_ you did believe in true love, how would you define it?" she clicked her tongue smirking.

"_If_ and that's a huge _if _I did believe in it _Matthews-" _he mumbled under his breath sounding something like "defense" as she bit her tongue. She stared out the window answering him.

He smiled, expecting a sarcastic remark and what he got instead was unbelievable.

"True love is when you trust someone completely, even if you've been hurt. It's being vulnerable.-" her voice hitched slightly,

"- Letting them see things you won't let others see. It's being open, being able to tell someone anything without fear of judgment. It's letting your emotional walls down, showing your emotional scars. I've often heard people don't build up walls to keep people out but to see who cares enough to knock them down. It's like being held, your heart held in their hands basically." her voice lowered. Realization striking her. Like a bolt of lightning


	23. Unexpected Glimpse

She stood there frozen to the spot

Dana Cruz didn't define true love, oh no. What she defined was way _more_

_Dana Cruz just defined Chase Matthews_.

Chase was looking at her oddly, well in her opinion, oddly. It was a look she was unfamiliar with, and it startled her. During her definition, he sat down on a bed. He looked stunned and contemplative, his eyes penetrated her. She's feeling _vulnerable _( de'ja vu!?) sending her emotional defenses into overdrive.

"I need to go" she said out of nowhere breaking Chase out of his trance

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just been a long day" she moved passed him, a hand gently taking hold of her left wrist. Her gaze was frozen on the door, her only way out.

She hid the flinch as much as she could "I need to go _Matthews_" he eased his hold but still held her wrist. He wasn't restraining or forceful. Her eyes clearly holding fear – a lot of it.

"Dana" he spoke softly as to not startle her,

"I need to- Let me go _now_" he couldn't. It was like he was glued to her, something held him there.

She pulled against him , the force pulling him off the bed.

"Dana" he said trying to pull her closer without hurting her.

She yanked again, the sudden force catching them both off guard. Chase stumbled trying to catch his balance, trying not to fall on top of her.

Dana turned to the side closing her eyes, her arm held up in front of her defensively. Her other arm wrapping around her middle as she curled up, shaking where she stood. He let her wrist go, as she fell backwards still in her crouch. She peeked sideways at him, his voice was lost. Chase was frozen as if someone doused him with ice cold water.

Finding his voice, "Dana… I would n… n… never... hu… hu… hurt you."

"…I kn… know C…. C…. C…. Chase…"

Not "_Matthews__"__._

_Chase._

The tears came before she knew it, he had to do something.

Inching closer to the shaking girl slowly, making sure she saw him, he closed the distance. One arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, another around her neck. She went rigid in his embrace. Feeling him gently pull her forward pushed her over. Her arms timidly going around his neck, her head between his shoulder and neck as she fell forward into his arms. He held her as tight as he could without injuring her, feeling her shake in his arms as she tried to fight the emotions raging through her.

No words were needed as he felt warm drops on his neck just standing there, Dana in his arms.

The door opened, "Hey Chase. You…"

The group of friends froze as Chase stood facing them , Dana facing Chase. She took a deep breath blinking and you could never tell she was crying just seconds before. The only thing that would give her away is the tint of red in her eyes if you were looking close enough. And Chase guessed she'd never let anyone that close to her. This worried Chase.

_That's not good for her_.

Dana turned seeing her escape, "Hey guys! I was just heading to meet up with Tabitha!" she walked calmly by them and out the door. Chase didn't stop her, staring at the spot where she only stood five seconds before.

He was assaulted with questions, "Where were you?"

"Where's your phone?"

"Why weren't you answering?"

"We were supposed to meet for smoothies a half hour ago."

He had enough, only one thing was on his mind,

"Enough! I need to go." he was halfway through when he felt a hand on his arm, Quinn. His eyes expressing what words can't, pleading silently with her, she seemed to understand letting him go. He ran across the campus as clouds rolled in. He was probably thrity seconds behind her but she was fast. She could be anywhere, he raced around searching. He needed to find her, she's not alone.

Not anymore.

Never again.


	24. Safe?

_Safe_.

Dana needed to feel safe but she never felt safe, even as a little girl.

Until PCA or a certain _someone_ at said school.

He got under her skin and she hated it. She needed a safe place to build her defenses back up, he had dome some real damage and she _let_ him. Knowing exactly where she needed to be she ran passed the curious glances of students and faculty ignoring the rain and thunder. She knew it wasn't _where_.

It was _who _she needed.

It terrified her to admit _he _was safe so she built another wall instead, heading for somewhere familiar yet safe. She halted pleading with herself to toughen up when a loud clap of thunder made up her mind for her as her feet carried her. She tucked herself away lost in her thoughts until the slam of a door awakened her.

Rain poured down as he pushed himself more. Only one thing pulling him.

Dana.

He needs to find her. Who knows what she'll do when she's in this kind of emotional state. He had seen Dana Cruz cry and lived, she let down her guard in front of him. Panic was starting to take hold of him the farther he ran with no sign of her. The rain wasn't helping, like the sky was crying with her. The rain is coming down hard blurring his vision. Spotting a figure ahead of him heading to the boy's lounge, he runs in after them. He looks around the lounge and behind anything a person can hide. It has to be her, nobody else is that fast. Just her.

_And Nadia_.

He may not _know_ Dana but he did know one thing – you wouldn't find her if she didn't want to be found. Sighing and shivering from the rain he made his way to his dorm room, slamming the door shut. Dana frustrates him and if you know Chase Matthews, that's not an easy thing to do. He dug around the closet leaping in victory finding what he was searching for, a towel. Yanking it out he ran it through his curls in frustration unaware the person occupying his thoughts is closer than he thought.

Unseen, Dana peeked out from her safe place to see him head towards the closet mumbling, he was soaked and out of breath. As if he had been running. Shoving that thought away, she continued watching him. He made his way towards one of the single beds plopping down on it lying down with his hands behind his head sighing.

_Crap_. _Crap_. _Triple crap_!

She's trapped.

He sat up, grabbing his cell phone dialing someone. By his reaction, nobody answered, he slammed it shut dropping it down beside him. This is a different side of Chase she hasn't seen. He looked, well she couldn't define it. She's seen him upset, trip over his own feet, even slam Logan into a desk but this was different. It impressed her, this wasn't the scrawny let-others-think-for-himself teenager she remembered. This was a stronger Chase.

_Still falling_.

She couldn't pinpoint what drew her to him first two years ago. It bugs her to no end. She wishes she could say she fell for Logan, enough people thought it. Truth is there's nothing but friendship between them, the arguments were just that. There were no hidden feelings of sexual tension for him. Though she never would've dreamed _Logan and Quinn_ together, they are complete opposites. They are cute, they just balance each other out. Following this track of thought, another couple popped into her thoughts.

_Chase and Zoey_.

Everyone, herself included thought they'd end up together. It would annoy her watching them dance around each other. It was obvious to everyone, except Zoey. She loves Zoey but that girl was the most oblivious person she knew. She'd never admit this out loud but that's one of the reasons she transferred to a school in France.

Stupid right?

She moved to France because of some boy. She knew she felt something different for Chase than she felt for Logan and Michael, and it wasn't friendship. She knew she was falling and she couldn't hurt Chase or Zoey. See? Dana Cruz _does _care about other people.

So when her parents gave her the option, she jumped on it. Going to France hurt more than she thought it ever would but she'd rather hurt than have her friends hurt. That was the last time she let herself believe in true love. She thought she'd never see them again until she saw a familiar boy in England.

_She had a loving boyfriend and he was in one of his moods, some American "Git" had been assigned to his room._

_"Americans aren't bad." she said in defense. She is one for crying out loud! _

_He wasn't in the mood to listen to reason. She was listening to him ramble and ended up tuning him out. _

_Not in __**the **__mood._

_Students were chattering about it being Friday, one in particular caught her eye. He was familiar, who was he? He made his way to a tree across from them carrying a guitar, Chase immediately popping into her mind. She shook her head, he's all the way across the world. He started playing and she couldn't help but watch him. Entranced. He looked up and her heart sped up, their eyes connecting. Lowering her sunglasses, she wasn't seeing things._

_Chase._

_She smirked then saw a look come across his face. A look of realization._

_Crap._

_He recognizes her. __She walked away getting lost in the crowd of students._


	25. Lost Girl

That was the first of many sightings bringing up another memory in the hidden girl,

_She walked to her room in a daze. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible. She must have been deep in thought because a hand was waving in front of her face,_

_"Dana? Dana? Earth to Dana!" she shook out of her thoughts, Tabitha. She smiled, she was the first friend Dana made at Covington and the first she opened up to about Chase._

_"You okay?" Dana nodded making her way to the window. He was still there under the tree. Tabitha had moved to stand next to her._

_"He must be the new kid Colin was complaining about. Poor boy ." This caught her attention, Tabitha laughed seeing her curious look._

_"He traveled all the way from America for the girl he loves only to have that same girl transfer back to America to be with him. He came by asking for her. She was my roommate before you." Dana couldn't help but imagine Chase, it was something he would do. She shook her head, nope not him._

_Tabitha's response destroyed that, "Zoey"_

She was shaken out of her musings as the door opened revealing Michael and Logan. Chase was still on his bed, deep in thought.

_Nadia_. _Dana_. _Nadia_. _Dana_. _Nadia_. _Dana_.

He just can't get a dang break. Does he repel girls away or something? They are the only two who run away from him. Zoey, Lola, Quinn, and Nicole never ran from him.

_Neither did Dana_, before today.

Something happened, something broke her. Something hurt her. Bad. Bad enough to make Dana Cruz _run_.

She didn't run from Logan or Michael, she ran from _him_. Why? He was stirred out of his thoughts as Logan and Michael came in tossing a basketball. He sat up, scratching his head as Logan went over to sit on his bed, looking in his bloody mirror. God bless Quinn for putting up with him. Michael had immediately fallen asleep followed by Logan. Chase tried but his thoughts were keeping him up and before he knew it, it was morning. He sighed closing his eyes, hearing his phone rang. Not bothering to check caller ID, he immediately answered,

"Hello?"

"Chase?"

"Yeah Zo."

"Have you seen Dana?" he sat up at her words

"No, not since last night." he said, worry creeping into his tone.

"Tabitha is here looking for her." he rolled out of his bed, falling with a thud.

"We're on our way." Snapping his phone shut, he tossed a pillow at Logan then Michael.

"I'm up!"

"What the hell?" was heard

"Have you guys seen Dana?" Chase asked ignoring their sleepy talk

"Not since last night" came the simultaneous reply.

"We're meeting the girls in ten minutes, get ready!" They immediately rolled out of bed.

"Chase I'm sure she's fine" Michael patted his shoulder.

Seeing her in the somewhat emotional state she was in last night told him otherwise. "Let's go!" he yelled ushering them out.

They made it to the girl's dorm in record time, Tabitha immediately hugging Chase,

"I'm sure she's okay." he knew they were close and she considers Dana a true friend. She stayed close to him because she was still weary of Logan. Dana must have told her about him. He bit back a smile at that thought. They decided to split up,

Zoey and Quinn, checking the quad and the lounge

Lola and Nicole, checking the girl's dorms and library

Michael and Logan checking the classrooms and bathrooms

Chase and Tabitha, boy's dorms and the beach. They each headed off in groups as Chase and Tabitha walked in a comfortable silence. They made it to the boy's lounge and through to the dorms. Chase took one side, Tabitha taking the other. For some reason he felt pulled to their dorm yet he knew she wasn't in there. Walking in and imagining a blur of green in his head, he went to the closet. Nope. Walking back out, they headed out to the beach. Making their way back meeting in the girl's lounge, they haven't found her yet. He tried her cell but it went to voicemail.

_She definitely didn't want to be found_. But it was bugging him to no freaking end. Where in the world was she?

"AGGGGGG!" he yelled frustratingly, Tabitha touching his arm gently.


	26. Found and a Phone Call

Dana couldn't stay where she was, they'd find her if she did. She ran across campus , seeing them all huddled in the girl's lounge, it looked like Chase yelled out something. She ducked behind a big rock as they all made their way out, sneaking into the building as they walked on. She bolted down the hallway, making it safely to her dorm slamming the door shut, her back against it. She closed her eyes, calming her breathing.

"DANA!" was all she heard before arms went around her. Tabitha. She led her to one of the beds as she opened up.

"Where were you though?" she asked after listening patiently, scratching her head.

"You never came back last night." Dana debated telling her before just shrugging her shoulders in that trademark Dana way. She sighed just hugging her, bless her. She's so patient. She took out her cell phone as Dana walked to the window looking out. She must have hung up, hearing footsteps shuffle across the floor.

"Are you excited for Spring Break?" Dana didn't have a chance. The door opened revealing Zoey, Lola, Nicole, and Quinn.

"Dana! You're okay!" was heard as they all hugged her, Tabitha laughing in the background. She knew she wasn't big on hugs. She gently peeled them away as gently as she could, only to find herself encased in arms again. Chase, Michael, and Logan.

"Where did you go last night?"

"Where were you?"

"Why isn't your phone on?" the questions were shooting out so fast, she couldn't keep up. She hissed covering her ears, the room falling in silence

"I just needed some alone time" she almost growled, it was partly true. They all seemed to buy it as useless chatter began around her. The subject: Spring Break. Sitting next to Zoey on the couch, she tuned into the conversation

"What is everyone doing?"

"Going to my family's beach house" Logan said smiling into a mirror. She sighed, rolling her eyes as Chase's mind flashed brown eyes behind glasses. Chase and Zoey cringed, hearing that. She raised her eyebrow, Chase catching her curious expression. He explained as she paled with every word, feeling so bad for them both. Zoey smiled and hugged him kissing his cheek then sat back down next to her.

"Me, Nicole, Quinn, and Lola are going to Florida along with Vince, James, and Michael" Zoey continued the earlier conversation.

"Chase?" she looked at him

"I'm gonna go see my grandmother." she smiled.

"You?" he asked in return, earning a shrug.

"Think I'm just gonna go home and visit with my mom" he nodded.

Tomorrow was the last day before Spring Break, they all split their own ways. Dana woke up grumpily to her cell phone ringing. Not bothering to check caller ID, I opened it.

"Hello?" she asked groggily, blinking the sleepiness away, glancing at the clock. 4:37am. Who would be calling her at this time? Anyone who knows her knows not to wake her up. Period.

"Dana?"

Dana listened to the person's next words, her heart dropping, all anger wiped away. She got up, falling out of bed before standing up and gathering her things.


	27. A Mystery Unfolds

Morning came and soon students were making their way all over campus, chattering about the upcoming Spring Break. Lola, Zoey, Quinn, and Nicole were at a coffee cart. Tabitha was running across campus looking everywhere she could, spotting the group near a coffee cart. She ran over, almost crashing into Quinn, said girl catching her just in time.

"Have you guys seen Dana?" she asked breathless.

_Not again_.

The coffees were forgotten as they raced across campus to the boy's dorms. Chase woke up to urgent knocking on their door falling out of bed. He rubbed his head answering the door

"Is Dana here?" the girls asked looking inside. He looked disbelievingly at them before their words caught up to him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled disbelievingly, waking up Michael and Logan. Chase walked back in looking for his cell and dialing a number. Voicemail.

He hissed, "It went to voicemail." He turned to Tabitha

"She was asleep right?"

"Yes, I woke up and she was gone." He stared at her, she was hiding something

"What else?" he asked sensing there was more than what he's seeing

"Follow me" was all she said as they rushed off after her. They ran to room 175 only to see all her things gone. Chase noticed something lying on the ground, walking over to pick it up. All he saw were squiggly lines. He was confused as he turned to his friends showing them what he found. They were all puzzled.

"Sean." Tabitha spoke up.

"Sean?" Chase asked "Who's Sean?"

"Her little brother." Chase scratched his head as he stared down at the paper.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Tabitha just shrugged. _Dana's rubbing off on her_.

The bell sounded signaling it was time for classes. Since they were all some kind of party or movie day, Dana didn't miss much. The day went by slowly for the PCA gang as the final bell of the day sounded. They made their way to their dorms packing up for the break then meeting in the parking lot. They all left, driving off one after another. Chase had forgotten something, turning around driving back to PCA. He ran to his dorm grabbing one of his journals as his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number picking up

"Hello?" he asked warily

"Is this Chase Matthews?" an unfamiliar feminine voice spoke over the other end of the line.

"Yes." He spoke slowly.

Her voice relaxed a little, "I've heard so much about you from Dana"

That stopped him in his steps, "Dana? Is she alright?" he could hear the smile in her tone as she spoke fondly

"I'm Luna Cruz, Dana's mother. She's fine. Your number was the only one in her cell."

"Okay?" He raced to his car at her next words

"I'm on my way."

Chase sped down the road ignoring the honks and words he wouldn't repeat, only one thing on his mind. Parking, he raced inside the double glass doors looking around frantically.

"Chase?" a voice questioned from down the hall as he turned to look.

"Mrs. Cruz?" She smiled sadly.

"Where is she?" She signaled for him to follow as his steps slowed nearing a room. It was a sky blue with balloons painted all over the walls. A child's room. This wasn't what had him freeze.

A little boy in a bed with tubes all over him, sleeping as a girl lied on her side hugging him.

Luna spoke from beside him, "I asked her if there was anything she needed, she kept saying no." He smiled, typical Dana.

"When he fell asleep, she whispered one thing, "Chase." I remembered she spoke highly of her friends at PCA, you mostly."

"Thank you" he whispered to Luna making his way in.

Dana held onto Sean tightly fighting back the tears threatening to spill. Her mom had left a few minutes ago and now she's back as she hears footsteps enter the room. She feels the bed dip next to her as she sits down, laying a hand on her back rubbing it slowly. The touch was timid, surprising her. Her mom had never been hesitant to reach out to her. She loved her but there was only one person she wanted and needed. He couldn't be here. She squeezed the little boy tighter, hearing a voice.

"Dana?"

_She's dreaming_.

"Chase?" she whispered turning to look and there he was. She blinked furiously stopping the moisture right where it was at. She avoided looking at him focusing on the woman that was now walking the other way, said woman's shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

His voice brought her back, "So this must be Sean, he's cute." she was confused how he knew who he was.

Looking at her he spoke, "Tabitha" Reaching into his pocket, pulling something out and handing it to her. She reached out unfolding the object.

_Crack. The dam cracked slightly. What is wrong with her_?

Not enough to break but just enough to release some of the pressure building. She turned away, looking at Sean placing it on the bedside table, burying her face into his neck. An emotional battle is raging inside her, the lock on her heart rattling with the force.

"Dana Cruz?" she sat up slowly, facing the doctor, focusing on him. Anywhere but on the boy beside her.

"Sean is fine, he just took quite a tumble but he'll be fine." she played with his blonde curls, smiling softly as his eyes fluttered open slowly. Yawning he stretched, reaching his small arms out to her upon seeing her. She pulled him close as he buried his face in her neck and whimpered. This worried her, she slowly pulled back but he wasn't looking at her. The other male in the room. He ducked behind her causing said boy to frown.

She pulled him closer whispering, "He won't hurt you." His dad never would hurt him, _her_ on the other hand…

He peeked around eyeing Chase as Chase stared back. She pointed to Chase

"Chase" his eyes lit up as a toothy grin found it's way on his face.

"CASE!" he sounded out bouncing and pointing as said boy repeated "CASE!" pointing to himself.

Her mom smiled from the doorway as the doctor came back in, checking him over asking questions.

"Full name?"

"Sean Cruz"

"No middle name?"

"No."

"Birthday?"

"May 28th, 2006"

"Mother?" she paled.

Sean yawned, reaching out for Chase. Chase looking just as shocked as she did. She handed him over as Sean wrapped his arms around Chase's neck closing his eyes, Chase holding him with such care. The sight had her emotions spiraling.

"Mother?" the question sounded again, ringing in her ears.


	28. News

"Chase would you mind getting me some coffee?" she asked suddenly.

He nodded, walking out handing Sean back to her, not before sending a look her way. She didn't have time to decipher what that look meant, turning towards the doctor answering the rest of his questions cuddling Sean closer.

_Sean_. He was born a week early, and later diagnosed with Down's Syndrom hence the visit to the hospital today. He left getting the release forms ready as Chase came back in carrying three cups of coffee. Bless him, he always thought of everyone. They were released as she followed her mom out to the car. Her mom nudged her playfully, signaling her to look. Her breath caught in her throat.

Chase was walking with Sean in his arms, Sean playing with his hair as he playfully scowled at the little boy. A childish laugh had her blinking away the tears, Chase running the rest of the way to the car, holding him up in the air. They said goodbye, Sean being sure to say goodbye to "Case" as they went their separate ways.

Thoughts swirled around his head, he never remembered Dana mentioning her father. Her mother, yes. Father, no. This didn't make sense at all. He was confused, driving off to see his grandmother.

"Chase!" she yelled from the front porch as he made his way to her hugging her close. They were close, she basically raised him. When his parents went on business trips, and they went a lot.

"Hi "Gramma"" he said smiling, as she refused to let him go. She led him in, forcing him to drink and eat something,

"You're too skinny" she said. After being force fed cookies and sweet tea she let him go upstairs. He immediately pulled out his cell dialing a familiar number. Relief ran through him as the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dana."

"_Matthews_."

_So she was back to that again_.

He could hear a childish squeal in the background, "Sean, be careful!" Dana shouting in his ear.

"OW!" he said playfully

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"How is he?" she silently thanked him for his concern

"Good"

"You?" he asked

"I'm Dana" he sighed

_ T__he walls are back up__._

"How's your grandma?" he smiled,

"She's good, she force fed me. Apparently I'm too thin." the girl on the other end half snorting half laughing. They talked randomly, Dana loved that about Chase. You can talk about anything and everything with him.

"I'll see you back at PCA" he said as she agreed. They disconnected as the other never left their friend's mind.

Spring break was awesome. They sang "A Million Raindrops" a _million_ times late into the night. He hugged her, saying he'll see her soon before driving off with a package of cookies and sweet tea. He pulled into the familiar campus, Logan just pulling in with Quinn, parking a few spaces down. He raised his eyebrow walking over, opening her door and helping her out. She took his arm gratefully kissing him on the cheek in thanks. Michael pulled in followed by Nicole and Lola. Nicole and Lola squealed, running over to hug them.

"Two…. Weeks" he rasped out smiling. Zoey pulled up next to him as they ran over to greet her. Dana pulled in on the other side as they beat her there hugging her. They chatted idly about their breaks as Tabitha pulled up meeting them and getting her hug. Yep she was part of their gang. It was Sunday evening so they were shocked when a voice came over the speakers

"All students and staff report to the auditorium in fifteen minutes." they followed the crowd, getting seats altogether. They were sitting as follows, Zoey, Quinn, Logan, Nicole, Michael, Lola, Chase, Tabitha, and Dana. It got louder as more students came in and soon they could barely hear each other. Chase studied Dana as she talked to Tabitha, her hair grew and the blonde in it was lighter, yet still looked like it was covering up a different color. He was shaken out of his musings as Dean Rivers stepped on stage.

"Quiet!" He yelled as the noise dimmed slowly.

"I am saddened to announce PCA is closing for a little while."


	29. Goodbye?

_Chaos_.

It was utter chaos and uproar at this news as he tried to get them to quiet down. _Chase_ even stood up, causing Dana to jump off her chair. His voice chorusing with the others around them

"PCA can't close!" he yelled, hearing agreements being yelled.

He finally yelled silencing them after twenty minutes. "PCA is not closing permanently, it's just until next semester due to financial reasons." Chase looked at Logan as he shrugged helplessly, his dad wasn't that powerful.

"Until we re-open you will be transferred to a couple different schools, see your DA's for the names of the schools" he walked off as chaos broke out again. It was madness as they fought their way out getting separated. Chase ran into the boy's lounge and it was loud! He kinda felt sorry for the poor DA as students ambushed him. He pushed his way through as the DA tried to keep up with everyone. A piece of paper was shoved in his hand as he struggled through, making it out, running to Maxwell Hall. He ran down the hallway, tripping through the door to room 148. The sight that met his eyes physically hurt him.

Logan holding a sniffling Quinn

James holding a teary Zoey

Vince trying to calm down a hysterical Lola

Michael trying to calm down a rambling Nicole,

The sight by the window held his attention, Dana and Tabitha were leaning on each other.

Upon seeing him, Quinn rushed towards him knocking him off balance as Zoey, Nicole, Tabitha, and Lola followed her. Dana stayed by the window. Even the guys followed and they all ended up on the floor falling asleep in a heap of friends.

The morning came way too fast as it started raining echoing and sympathizing with the mood on the PCA campus.

PCA was closing.

The kids in 148 Maxwell Hall began to stir slowly yet never made a move to get up. Only a banging on the door brought them back to reality as they got up, going to their dorms and packing. They all met by the fountain taking countless pictures and handing out notes. The crowd moved slowly towards the parking lot as they were separated once again. They found each other after hugging again. They all hugged unwilling to let go. Not a single dry eye on campus that day. They finally let go trudging to their cars as they drove off campus in a single line. They didn't look at the papers to see where they were transferred until the day came.

The day came, way too fast for their liking.

The planes landed as the passengers made their way off. The sky was dark grey signaling a storm, much like the storms they were feeling inside. They were separated, not for forever but way too long in their opinion.

Dana walked into the familiar double doors as she got her schedule and dorm assignment.

Quinn knew a lot of things but she was lost and in a new place as she walked in the glass doors to receive her dorm assignment and class schedule.

Lola grumbled as she struggled to read her map finally finding the main office.

Zoey walked the familiar campus to the front office.

Chase made his way, tripping over nothing as he walked through the glass doors.

Logan argued over the phone with somebody as he looked at a map on campus.

Michael trudged his way across the unfamiliar campus.

Tabitha walked through the double glass doors bumping into someone familiar.

Dana walked through the crowded hall making her way to room 127, she was about to open the door when it opened causing her to fall. Someone apologized helping her up as she walked right passed them. She grumbled something incoherent, slamming her stuff onto her bed. The door opened as someone entered struggling with their things. She looked up confused, it was the middle of the semester.

She yelped as the person jumped around startled. "NICOLE!"

DANA!" they ran hugging each other. Nicole was crying as Dana wiped a few of her friend's tears away.

"A little help here?" an agitated voice spoke as they turned around.

"LOLA!" said stunned girl dropped her things, tackled in disbelief.

"RUDE!-" a voice shouted as someone came in, "-leaving stuff out in the hallway." she muttered without looking up. She tripped over something, getting ready to shove it out of the way, stopping as a shout reached her ears

"QUINN!" she crawled over and joined the pile on the ground.

"Why is there such a clatter in the hallway?" A female voice reached them as they entered, "It's the middle of the-"

She broke off seeing the pile tripping as she made her way there. "ZOEY!"

"Dumb room…" Someone walked in cursing

"TABITHA!" she whirled around running and tackling the girls in a tight hug.

"Have you heard from any of the guys?" Dana asked still in the pile. "No's" rang out.

Chase walked through the hallway to a familiar room, 137. He cursed as he opened the door tripping over his guitar. A chuckling voice catching his attention,

"Good thing that hair doubles as a pillow!"

Chase whirled around, "MICHAEL!" he yelled joyously as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

A clatter by the door had them turning their heads, "Dumb guitar" they muttered.

"_Never. __Insult_. _The_. _Guitar_." Chase playfully responded, making his way to pick it up as the visitor looked up.

His jaw dropped as his name reached his ears, "LOGAN!"

"Boy am I glad to see some familiar faces." He mumbled as he hugged them.

"Have you heard about the girls?" Chase asked. They shook their heads.

The girls were excused from classes so they decided to explore as Dana, Zoey, and Tabitha showed Quinn, Nicole, and Lola around. They decided to go get coffee when Dana slowed her steps seeing a familiar head.

_She has to be dreaming_!

She must have stopped causing the girls behind her to bump into her falling in a tangle of limbs. Chase showed Logan and Michael around. A shout has him turning around as he laughs, seeing Michael holding Logan in a head lock. He's still walking facing his friends, big mistake.

He trips falling backwards, "ACKKKKKK!" grabbing onto Michael who grabs Logan. Too late. They fall.

"Do you mind getting off me?" a female voice shouts from under him.

"So- QUINN?!" Said person looks up,

"CHASE?!" Shouts start everywhere

"DANA?!"

"ZOEY?!"

"MICHAEL?!"

"NICOLE?!"

"LOLA?!"

"TABITHA?!"

"LOGAN?!" Laughter breaks out in the group on the ground oblivious to the activity around them.


	30. That Damn Muffin

As soon as the laughter dies down, they begin to untangle helping each other up. Chatter begins again

"I don't believe it!"

"What are you doing here?"

"How is this possible?"

"Wanna make out?" eyes turn to Logan as Dana slaps his head, Quinn high-fiving her.

"No way!" They stare at each other in disbelief.

"What are the odds we'd all be transferred to the same school?" Lola asked not really expecting an answer as Quinn opens her mouth, only to be cut off by Logan kissing her as awwing goes around in the background.

The joy is shattered as a voice speaks behind them, "Well, well, well, we meet again." Chase hissed as Dana and Tabitha put a hand on his arms, cautioning him.

"Colon."

"It's COLIN!" laughter broke out around Chase as he stormed off.

Chase glared at the walking boy. They never really got along even after they knew they shared a mutual friend. Dana. "Colon" looked back behind him looking passed Chase, said boy growling stepping in front of his gaze blocking Dana and Tabitha from view. He scowled. He felt tugging behind him, looking back he saw Dana. Again her face and her eyes contradicted each other as he tried to decipher the two emotions. Her mouth was clenched, pissed. Her eyes, a flurry of emotions, too fast for him to keep up with.

He could literally see a wall being built.

He allowed her to pull him the opposite direction, following the gang to wherever they were headed. They ended up in the cafeteria as she let go of his arm, confident he wouldn't run after a certain someone and beat them to a pulp. He's not violent –

Except when you mess with his friends or a cherished giraffe is torn in two. Lost in his thoughts, he thought he felt someone inch closer to him as he tuned in.

"I still can't believe we were all transferred here-" Nicole spoke in an excited rush as they all agreed, cutting her off. Once she gets going, no stopping it. He tuned her out, he loves Nicole like a sister but the dang chick can talk! A plastic plate was being held in front of his face as he eyed the blueberry muffin it held. He watched her curiously taking the plate as she just shrugged. He hasn't had one of these in forever. A hidden but precious memory took over, his green eyes glazing over,

_Dana was transferring to a school in France and they were throwing her a going away party. A cake, streamers, music, blix, blinking lights, the whole thing. They all hugged her as she excused herself. He watched her walk out. The party dying down a little after she left and they were cleaning up. He had somehow won the battle over who had gotten to take the leftover cake, carrying it to the dorm. Putting it in the fridge, he made his way back out halting, seeing a figure pacing down the hallway. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Dana. Walking over to her, he spoke_

_"Dana?" She just paced without blinking,_

_"Dana?" the pacing continued._

_"Cruz" that stopped her._

_She shook her head glaring at him, "Matthews." There was something different in her tone as she said it, different than all the other times. Something flashed in her eyes as she came towards him shoving him against the dorm door. What the hell he do now?!_

_"Dana?" he asked softly, she wasn't forceful. Her facial expression contemplative._

_"Matthews! You listen to me!-" she shoved him,_

_"-Tell her" __he blinked tilting __his head._

_"Tell _**_her_**_." she repeated quietly._

_"Zoey?"_

_"No, Nicole. Yes Zoey!" he was taken aback at her tone_

_"I'm sick of seeing you dance around each other! You like her, everyone sees it. The only one who doesn't is her. I love her but that girl is the most oblivious person I've met!" he fought his smile, gently shoving her back as she hissed at him._

_"You don't know what it feels like. Being in love with someone who doesn't even know you exist!" he yelled as she growled shoving him back again._

_Her brown eyes flickered, he swore he could see lightning in them, "I understand more than you think!" she hissed, her voice calming, "I want you to be happy Matthews. You've grown on me." she admitted softly. He could just stare, this is the most open he's seen her._

_"She's lucky to have a friend like you." he was puzzled but she didn't give him time to think._

_"Tell her, promise me you will."_

_"Alright, I promise."she let him go as Logan and Michael came running down the hallway and into the room as they followed._

_"Man that cake was good" Michael spoke as Logan agreed. He knew their game. Shaking his head, he walked to the fridge. He dug around finally pulling it out, plopping the cake in his lap._

_"Thanks buddy!" he said __fighting with Logan over it._

_He tuned them out, his attention on Dana. Her words stayed with him as he watched her stare out the window._

_"Get some cake while you can." he spoke behind her making his presence known. She glared in disgust at the two still arguing over _**_cake. _**

_Shaking his head, he looked out the window, "Remind me again why I'm friends with those idiots" he mumbled, repeating her earlier words. _

_"I'm not a big cake eater." Ahh that explains it, she only had a couple bites of her piece before giving into Logan who was eyeing her slice. He left her side, only reappearing seconds later holding something out to her. She raised her eyebrow in silent question._

_Yeah he noticed what she ate every morning._

_"A blueberry muffin?" she asked skeptically. __He nodded, splitting it in half with her, the arguing in the background fading away._


	31. Stuck in the Past

He was shaken out of his thoughts, hearing a feminine sigh. He knew she wasn't really annoyed, he's learned the difference.

"Sorry" he mumbled sheepishly, relieving her of the plate.

She sighed again, "Just don't let it happen again _Matthews_" he just shook his head. His earlier suspicions being confirmed.

Logan was eating a piece of cheesecake with Quinn. Nicole, Lola, and Zoey were eating a piece of chocolate cake, Tabitha was eating an orange cupcake, and Michael a chocolate cupcake.

"What are you eating?" he asked, noticing she didn't have anything.

She shrugged, "Not hungry, I ate this morning."

He _might_ have believed her.

_If_ he hadn't seen Tabitha glance at Dana questioningly.

He grabbed a plastic knife, ignoring Logan's shout of "Hey" cutting the muffin in half inching it towards Dana. Tabitha smiled approvingly before turning back to Zoey. Dana just raised her eyebrow at him as he wordlessly pushed it closer to her.

"Eat." her eyes slightly igniting at his words. He tapped his fingers on the table watching her. She hissed before slowly taking a bite as he soon followed taking a bite of his half.

Dana sat munching on the muffin he gave her, he'd only take a bite after she did. She couldn't conceal the smile forming in her heart, she hadn't had one since…

A memory swirled in her mind, sighing she closed her eyes being swept away. She was oblivious to Tabitha smiling softly, seeing that look on her friend's face. She knew that look, it recently appeared often on her face, _coincidentally_ when a certain green eyed person is close.

_She stared out the window with arguing in the background. An argument over _**_cake_**_! Her mind elsewhere, stuck in the past only moments ago. She couldn't believe she had said all that to Chase. She showed him a piece of her and there was no turning back. He knew it too. He knew he was there before he spoke, a __**rare **__smile forming on her face as he took her earlier words, leaving then coming back holding something out to her. A blueberry muffin. She raised her eyebrow fighting the effect his action had on her. She ate a blueberry muffin every morning, yet it was a small thing she thought nobody noticed._

**_Wrong _**_apparently. He was always doing that, before she met Chase she was confident in her opinions and actions. He had her questioning everything she was ever taught or learned. He broke it in half handing her one._

_"Thanks" she mumbled, turning back towards the window. Her thoughts taking her back to the confrontation in the hallway, She let him see how she felt about him. Well the part she wanted him to see. There's a different part that he will never see. It is then the first of many emotional walls she built. Sure she was cautious of everyone before but she never trusted them._

_Until Chase._

_She wanted to trust in someone. _

_Him._

_It scared the hell out of __her._

"Dana?" a voice arousing her from her trance, Chase. Everyone had stood up walking away as she soon followed. The boys had headed to their dorms as they went to theirs. She was a little ways behind Zoey, Quinn, Tabitha, Nicole, and Lola when arms grabbed her from behind, a hand going over her mouth.

They whispered sending chills down her back, "You may have escaped me in California but you can't hide here."

"Colon"

She did her best to hide the incoming wave of emotions as he turned her the other way, his arm iron tight around her waist. To any students passing by, it looked like a loving embrace but his tight hold on her arm unseen said otherwise. That's gonna leave a bruise. That'll be fun to explain. She saw a familiar figure a few feet away, biting his hand yelling out. They looked around hearing their name. Unfortunately he was faster than she remembered quickly quieting her and hiding them around a corner.

Pinning her face first against the wall hissing "You're gonna pay for that" Turning her around, he kissed her forcefully, as she closed her mind trapped losing herself, picturing what it would feel like to have a different boy kissing her more gently and lovingly.

Yes, Dana Cruz is a romantic, tell anyone and she will hurt you.

He broke away as he leaned down whispering, "I've missed you " huskily.

And by "huskily" she means gagging, puking, want to knock him out husky. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her the rest of the way to his room, struggling to force her in. She clawed, cursed, kicked, bit, yelled, anything she could think of. After a while, he somehow managed to pin her arms to her and capture her legs, lifting her up.

He spoke chuckling, "You put up a good fight." she spit in his face as the smirk wiped off. He threw her on the bed pinning her down. She was paralyzed with fear as a memory she tried so hard to bury rushed her full force.

_Not again. __she_ silently pleaded as he kissed her forcefully. The memory breaking through, trapping her in the past.


	32. Reliving a Nightmare

_He had just come in as her and Tabitha were studying, hugging her from behind. She rolled her eyes leaving the room as Dana turned around. This is where her nightmare begins and the mask falls off. He kissed her hungrily, it was different than all the other times. This felt wrong as she pushed him away. Big mistake. He shoved her on the ground, picking her up, throwing her on the bed kissing her neck forcefully. She shoved the fear wanting to consume her back._

_She was Dana freaking "Danger" Cruz for crying out loud._

_"Stop" __trying to push him off, he just ignored __her.__She kneed him as he cursed then slapped __her. He pinned __her and __she knew what was going to happen. __She surrendered to the incoming darkness dreaming of green eyes…_

She did just what she did back then dreaming of those same green eyes as Tabitha's words rang in her head, _"He won't hurt you."_

A ringing sounded through the room. Her cell phone. Literally, saved by the bell! He cursed above her glaring down as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Dana?"

"Chase." the Danger entering her voice.

"Hey Tabitha and Zoey are wondering where you are."

"I'm fine, I just met up with an old friend." she froze as "Colon" whispered, "Good girl"

She hissed at him, remembering Chase. "I gotta go Chase but I'll be back in a while." she snapped her phone shut as he smirked down at her. He kissed her roughly as he kneed her in her side. She withheld her cry of pain as it continued until he got off her, his cackle playing in her ears as she left.

She limped down the hallway silently telling herself to toughen up.

_Big girls don't cry._

Her father had instilled that in her as she watched him walk away, images of a five year old girl crying in the streets dancing in her head. She made it there walking in as normally as she could, they were all there. She gathered things in her arms then headed back out the door. She let the water rush over her as she shivered, trying to wash the memories away. Almost rubbing her skin raw.

She walked back in the room, immediately falling asleep after talking with them for a bit. Light shined through the window as she groaned putting her pillow over her head, laughter reaching her ears. She opened her phone checking the date.

_Can I please just sleep through today?_

_She_ groggily got up hearing the girls abuzz and talking, half stumbling half limping to the bathroom. They all got ready heading to class making it in there with just a minute to spare. She looked up hearing a clatter seeing a bushy head picking up papers, she laughed. She scooted over making room for him as he made his way down the row seeing her. Class went by, nothing exciting. Same for the next three classes as she made her way to lunch. Finding a table, she sat down with her tray, staring at the chocolate cupcake she got. She just stared unaware of someone sitting next to her.

"Dana?" she looked up smiling, Zoey. Soon the rest joined, as they chattered about their mornings. She forgot about her cupcake before Logan brought it up as she shoved it towards him. A strawberry muffin was put in front of her, bringing a smile. The rest of the day pretty much went by the same as she entered the dorm room setting her stuff on the bed. She wondered where everyone was, they usually were here at this time. Her phone vibrated,

"_Logan and I are having a disagreement, we need your opinion. We're in the boy's dorm" – Quinn_

She texted back heading to the boy's dorm "_On my__way. – D"_

She walked in to see them but it was quiet.

"Quinn?" she looked up.

"Dana! He thinks girls still suck at basketball." she smirked evilly. _Come on Reese_!

"Oh really?" she asked walking further in. Her and Quinn had finally won a half hour later as they agreed to walk back to their dorm.

Quinn put her arm around her as they reached the door, Dana raising her eyebrow. She opened the door to darkness, flipping on the switch as shouts were heard,

"Happy Birthday Dana!" Quinn was the first to hug her followed by Logan, Zoey, Michael, Nicole, Tabitha, Lola, and finally Chase.

She fought back the rush of tears threatening to spill as Chase hugged her, "Happy Birthday Dana" he whispered in her ear. She was curious how they all knew it was her Birthday. A tiny yet precious memory she kept under lock and key ran in the theater of her mind.

_She was transferring the next morning._

_She was leaving PCA._

_She went to bed not being able to fall asleep easily, finally falling asleep around 4:35 am. She had to be up at 6am. She woke up getting ready and quietly exiting the room and down to the parking lot. It was 6:30, her mom would be here at 7. This gave her some much needed quiet time to think when she heard footsteps behind her. Zoey and Nicole were walking down the stairs. They sat down beside her as they wrapped their arms around her. Feeling more wrap around her, she looked up._

_Chase, Michael, and Logan._

_She was touched. Chase especially. He wasn't a morning person without coffee. He was up early._

_**"For her**__" her heart whispered_

_"We're gonna miss you Cruz" Logan spoke letting go of her. A car pulled up as she was let go, her mom walking over helping her with her bags. All but one had left back to their dorms. Chase helped her load up the car._

_Her mom shut the trunk, side hugging her, "Happy Birthday." she hid her glare. Chase took a major chance that day, he hugged her tight, knowing the risk of being thrown on the ground._

_She hugged back, "You promise?" she whispered and his only answer was to squeeze her tighter._

_"I'm gonna miss you Dana. I'll watch over the idiots" his voice touching something within her_

_She was leaving._

_She was leaving her friends._

_She was leaving Chase. _

_She was leaving her heart._


	33. One Little Dream

She didn't realize she was still in Chase's arms until she heard his voice,

"You okay? he whispered into her hair

"Yeah Matthews" she said blinking away the moisture behind her closed lids, awakening from her memory. He must have heard the hitch in her voice, his arms tightening around her slightly. He laughed, releasing her, walking to talk to the guys. The day was filled with lots of laughs and memories as they all parted except for the girls. She got more hugs as they left. She tossed a pillow at Quinn as she looked up in surprise,

"That was for earlier." She laughed

"Happy Birthday."

They headed to bed, Dana's mind replaying the day's events. Her favorite memory was just a hug.

Chase's hug.

She felt weird but in a good way and it scared her. She knew that was somewhat what it's like to be held. She fell asleep dreaming of green eyes and curly hair.

She woke up first surprisingly. She can't remember the last time she slept peacefully. She dreamt about Chase before but not like this. She brushed her hair, playing with a soft curl as her dream replayed for her

_She was being chased as she kept running. Something in her told her she was dreaming but it felt so real. She kept running before she just fell screaming. She was falling endlessly trying to grab anything but it was just darkness. She just closed her eyes, surrendering and just falling with no end in sight. She stopped, opening her eyes to be met with green eyes, a pair of arms wrapped around her, halting her decent into nothingness,_

_"I got you Dana." those words were her undoing and she couldn't fight it anymore falling forward into his chest._

_"It's okay, I'm right here. Matthews is here."__she laughed __as tears fell as he tilted __her face up wiping the tears away. He didn't let go of __her chin as he slowly leaned in moving some hair out of __her face…._

Dana sighed, even though they didn't kiss in the dream it was still a good dream to her. The best of what she can remember. A hand waved in front of her face,

"We've got to get to class." Zoey said pulling her down the hall. She let go as the two girls raced to class. They made it just as the bell rang plopping down in their seats. Class seemed to go on forever when the class phone rang as the teacher crossed the classroom to answer it. She listened to the other person, before hanging up.

"Dana Cruz, you're needed in the dean's office. Take your things with you" The class oohed and snickered.

"Enough!" a voice yelled, Chase. She walked out of the classroom towards the dean's office. She walked in telling the secretary who she was as she called the dean's office.

She was called in, "Miss Cruz. Please have a seat." He dialed his office phone as they waited for the person to pick up, Dana listened in disbelief before running out ignoring their calls of concern.

Dana raced across the school's campus to her dorm room startling Zoey and Nicole. They had a free period so they weren't in class.

"Dana? You okay?" Zoey asked her friend as she just plopped on her bed without saying a word. She was lost in her thoughts unaware of the commotion around her. A door opens, feet walk across the room. Her bed moves, whispers surround her. A hand reaches for her gently resting on her hair softly. She's taken back to the day Chase comforted her like that in the hospital with Sean.

"Dana?" She turns to face the person, Quinn. She just stares unable to speak.

A voice sounded through the speakers on campus, "Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Chase Matthews, Dana Cruz, Nicole Bristow, Logan Reese, Lola Martinez, Tabitha Deanna, and Michael Barrett please come to the dean's office." The gang made their way across campus walking in the double glass doors. The assistant didn't bother asking who they were just ushering them in.


	34. Back to PCA

He smiled seeing the gang enter his office, "You have been excused from classes for the rest of the day to get your things together. You are going back to PCA!"

The group shouted overjoyed, bolting out the office and across campus, the dean laughing hearing their shouts of thanks.

"We're going home!"

"PCA here we come!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Back to PCA!"

"PCA! PCA! PCA!" they yelled running ignoring the other students as they laughed or jumped out of the way.

The planes landed in the California, e thsun echoing the gang's mood.

Tomorrow.

They'd be back at PCA.

They'd see old friends.

They'd be _home_.

Zoey pulled into the familiar campus parking lot and locking her car. She ran to the flagpole, the fountain, the lounge, the basketball court, the dorms.

She saw Coco, "Coco!"

"Hey Zoey! Welcome back!"

"ZOEY!" a voice shouted, "Tabitha!" she yelled seeing her friend.

"Tabitha! Zoey!" Lola and Nicole ran in tackling them.

"LOLA! NICOLE! TABITHA! ZOEY!"

"QUINN!" the girls falling in a head of giggles. Coco smiled at the sight, it was good to be back. She watched them race off after handing them their room keys.

Logan pulled into the familiar campus making his way across. "LOGAN!" he didn't have time to see as he was tackled from behind

"DUDE! What's up bro?!" he asked hugging Michael. They made their way to the dorm lounge seeing the DA. He smiled seeing part of the PCA gang, it's good to be back.

"Good to see you guys!" he said giving them their room keys. They entered seeing a bunk bed and single bed as they started arguing.

"You had it the last three years!"

"You had it last semester!"

"You wanna go pretty boy?!" Logan couldn't retort

"We're not even one day back and you two are already arguing!" came the voice from the doorway carrying a guitar.

"CHASE!" he was ambushed in a hug, protecting his guitar as he fell.

The girls made it to room 101, a bunk bed and two single beds. Lola, Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn are in room 101. Tabitha was down the hall, room 109. They rushed to the window taking in the sight.

Nicole let out a squeal, "Let's go see if the guys are here. I just missed them didn't y-" she couldn't finish as she was grabbed by the hand, being pulled out the door. They ran across ignoring the crowds of students that were arriving. They ran through the glass door and down the halls

"-one day back and you two are already arguing!" they heard a familiar voice following it.

"CHASE!" they yelled tackling him knocking him to the floor, catching sight of Logan and Michael pulling them down. It's only been two weeks but way too long for them.

Chase laughed trying to get up from the tangled mass they were but they weren't letting go easily. He gave up falling back down into a sea of arms and legs, taking this time to study everyone. Quinn hasn't changed. Zoey hasn't. Nicole hasn't. Logan hasn't. Michael hasn't. Tabitha hasn't. Lola hasn't. Dana… Where is she?

"Where's Dana?" this caught their attention. They untangled, standing up.

He tripped over Lola, "Sorry" he said helping her up as she laughed. They headed out splitting up in groups as they walked around slowly, looking for any sign of her. They met in the girl's lounge walking up to Coco.

"Hey guys!" she said upon seeing the other half.

"Hey Coco!" was heard

"Coco? Have you seen Dana?"

"Cruz?"

"Yes."

"She's not coming back. She stayed at Covington." She said walking away to get a blix. Chase scratched his head following them to the girl's dorm. He looked out the window pausing, rushing out the doors as he looked around. He could've sworn…

Catching up with them in the room, he went to the window looking out. Scratching his head, he dialed Dana's number. Voicemail. He rubbed his forehead, if all she did was stay at Covington why isn't she answering?

_She's running_.

He dialed another number, his fingers typing automatically. He was surprised when it actually rang instead of the familiar automated voice he hears right away. It rang before going to voicemail. He rubbed his head more, it's not making sense!

He sighed in frustration banging his head softly against the window. He felt someone stand behind him as he jolted seeing someone below. He raced out of the room, ignoring his friends' shouts of concern. He scanned the swarm of students frowning, they disappeared. He walked back in to the curious glances of his friends plopping down next to Quinn and Nicole. Tabitha watching him curiously. Only two people could have him acting like he is.

_Dana _and _Nadia_.

He laid back thinking of Dana and yet another face popped in his head. They rival each other yet they are also very similar.

_Both tough as hell_.

_Both strong_.

_Both fast_.

_Both cautious_.

_Both had that same undefined look in their eyes_.

_Both get under his skin_.

_Both undeniably frustrating as hell_! he mumbled curses throwing his pillow over his eyes, tuning out the mumbling voices


	35. A Silent Friend Returns

A cab pulls up, a girl getting out and grabbing her things, walking inside the PCA gates and onto familiar ground. She puts on her sunglasses, rolling her bags behind her. She hides a small smile as the students greet each other happily making her way to the girl's lounge. She sees someone familiar, Coco. Yes she remembers Coco. Walking up to her she asks for her room number and is handed a key. She makes her way into her dorm, it's a pale blue with two singles. She decides to explore making her way down the hallway. Laughter and talking greets her ears as she walks outside. She buys a coffee almost dropping it seeing a blurry figure running out the girl's lounge, scanning the crowd. A frown appears on their face as they walk back inside. She walks to her room sitting on her bed gazing out the window. A door opens in the background but she doesn't break her gaze.

"Oh hello, you must be my roommate." hearing the voice she turns around as the girl studies her.

Straight medium length brown hair with some strange blue colored highlight and blue eyes. She digs through her stuff, pulling out a notebook, writing something. She hands it to her roommate

"Nadia." is written on the page as realization flashes in her eyes as she runs toward her.

"Tabitha?" a voice speaks from down the hall as said girl goes to the door peeking out. She looks back at Nadia who just shrugs, staring back out the window, bringing a fond smile to her face. She signals them to come in as a blonde head enters followed by more. They stop bumping into each other.

Only one person holding her attention as they enter tripping over the pile of friends.

Chase enters tripping and falling, "Okay I know I'm the clumsy one but we really have to stop meeting like this." laughter filling the room. He stands up almost falling again as he chuckles helping the girls up.

Michael reaches out his hand as Chase bats it away, "You can get yourself up." laughter fills the room once again as he turns around finally seeing the other girl in the room over by the window. He's downright dumbfounded, scratching his head he shakes it.

"Nadia!?"

Nadia couldn't move, she could just stare and watch his reaction. He looked mixed, a lot of looks flashed across his face as he just stared back.

"Nadia?" he scratched his head as she just waved silently. Chase frowned. Tabitha was watching her cautiously.

She hasn't spoken, even to her.

"Nadia!" she jumped looking around for the shout as a figure bolted towards her, she didn't have time to comprehend as she was squeezed tightly. Hugging Nicole gently back, she found herself in more hugs. Chase was the last to reach her, he still hadn't said anything else. She hugged him softly before he stepped away still looking puzzled.

"So how was Georgia?" Zoey asked breaking her attention away from Chase. She smiled, looking around for something. She snaps her fingers, finding it. A journal. She writes in it again before showing it to Zoey

"It was good." she read before looking back up at Nadia quizzically. The room was silent as they watched her,

"Do you talk?" she shook her head no, walking back to the window.

"Why?"

"Did something happen?"

"Is everything okay?" she smiled hearing the concern in her friends' voices. She held her hand out as Zoey gave her back her book.

"I'm okay." Zoey read to the room. Chase still hasn't said anything just watched her. She looked away. Anywhere but at the boy that took over her heart and mind for three months. She knew he would see through her lie.

"How long?" Quinn asked breaking the silence, Nadia holding her right hand up with three fingers.

"Years?" she glared at Logan.

_Can he be that idiotic_? Chase snorted finally breaking his silence staring at him, "She talked last year." his voice sounded scratchy

"Weeks?" Tabitha broke, Nadia shaking her head signaling no

"Months?" Zoey asked as she answered with a nod of her head. Chase looked away from Logan seeing this furrowing his eyebrows in thought. He mumbled something before walking out of the room. She frowned, watching the doorway as she felt a pang, she's always screwing things up. Tabitha looked at her friend sympathetically. Nadia looked out the window blinking fast to halt the tears threatening to overflow, hearing the rest follow him. Tabitha standing by her silently.


	36. Picture on the Wall

"BAHHHH!" Chase yelled out frustratingly, walking across campus. Students stared at his outburst as he reached the boy's lounge walking down the hallway. He slammed the door with a loud bang echoing down the hallways startling the students. They've never seen him this agitated.

This was _Chase_.

_Three freaking months_.

_Three months_ he worried about her.

_Three months_he wondered what she was doing.

_Three months_ he tried to find her.

_Three months_ he never forgot her.

_Three months_ something happened. He paced nervously as Dana's face flashed in his mind.

How? He was thinking of Nadia. He picked up his phone dialing her. Voicemail. He hissed out another frustrated yell falling on his bed, sighing. The door opened, revealing the gang. He slowly sat up waiting for one of them to speak.

"We're heading to Sushi Rox to celebrate Nadia's return." Tabitha spoke from beside said girl who happened to be looking anywhere but at him. Her attention was stuck on one of the walls.

A familiar picture, he smiled walking over taking it down for her to see. She took it, so gently, without making eye contact and just stared. A puzzled look showed on her face,

"Nadia?" he asked standing beside her trying to decipher what was captivating her attention,

"This was taken after we found out we were coming back from Covington."

This information seemed to deepen her confusion as Tabitha and Zoey began explaining. She nodded her head, Chase sensing she wasn't really hearing their words. Something really captivated her. She continued studying the picture slowly pointing to something in it.

Nope, not something.

"Dana."

She looked up as his voice sounded. There was something in his tone that had her meeting my gaze.

"That's Dana" he repeated as she looked back down softly touching the image. She stared at it for another ten minutes before putting it back up on the wall as they headed out. She looked back at it one more time before turning a corner. She had that look he saw in Dana, that look of where you're here physically yet somewhere else in thought. They entered making finding a table as she sat between Quinn and Tabitha, far away from him.

_Again she was avoiding him_, his mind flashing back to the night before winter break.

Kazu waved to us from behind the counter as he waited for us to order. When his gaze landed on Nadia she slapped her head softly as a napkin and pen was placed in front of her. She wrote something down as Quinn read over her shoulder and was about to speak but Tabitha's look of alarm caught his eye.

"Nadia..." she said almost pleadingly as she just shook her head in argument as Tabitha sighed.

"California Rolls" Logan spoke grabbing the napkin as Chase's eyes flashed. Tabitha was still pleading silently with her as he caught Kazu's eye shaking his head no. Tabitha looked relieved, Nadia now glaring at him tapping the table angrily. He grinned, there's some of the Nadia he knows.

Emotions flooded through her, anger winning over her silent awe. She crossed her arms moodily, Tabitha hugging her as a plate was placed in front of her. She munched on her spicy tuna rolls slowly lost in her thoughts. That girl in the picture and the tone of Chase's voice as he said her name, her walls rising up. She tuned into the chatter around her, hearing Dana mentioned frequently. Her head lowered, as she heard stories of her. She didn't resemble the girl in the picture. The girl in the picture had walls but many more were built in three months.

_Three months_.

_Three months_ can change a person.

_Three months_ living in fear

_Three months _of guilt

_Three months _running

Oh if they could see her now.

So _weak_.

_Pathetic_.

_Coward_.

_Bitch_.

Laughter brought her out of her thoughts as they all stood up exiting the building. Chase Michael, and Logan headed to the basketball courts followed by Zoey, Lola, and Quinn. Tabitha headed back to her dorm room , Nadia standing alone under the darkening sky. She decided to head down to the basketball courts to watch the game standing by a tree. She couldn't help the laugh escaping her with the sight meeting her dark blue eyes. Lola dribbled the ball only to have Michael wrap his arms around her waist as Chase stole the ball. She laughed harder as he tripped, Quinn rescuing the ball only to have Chase grab her, tossing her over his shoulder running to the opposite hoop. Quinn's laughter carried over the night air as she walked awa, further in the night. Her feet just led her, finding herself face to face with Dana.

Laughter continued to fill the night air as the friendly basketball game went on. Tripping, running, laughter, yells, tackling, and joy.

A girl finding herself in a familiar room as she stared at the brown eyed girl slowly reaching out to touch her. She blinked back the tears as she caressed the photo on the wall. She leaned her head against the wall fighting back the raining emotions threatening to bring her to her knees. She was wrapped in her thoughts, failing to hear the footsteps behind her,

"Nadia?" a soft voice asked as she lifted her head up to meet said person

"You alright?" they asked walking towards her as she just nodded as they stood side by side

They noticed her attention focused back on the picture as they reached out taking it down going to sit on the bed beginning to speak,

"I wish you two could meet, you would get along well. You're both strong. You're both stubborn. You're both frustrating as hell." she shook silently with laughter as she listened to them, slowly making her way across the room,

"You both are hard to read. You're both fast. You both get under my skin." they mumbled as she sat down next to them softly touching their shoulder. This they understood, she was comforting them.

"You both are hurt." she removed her hand, stilling at their words. They tilted her chin up sighing, seeing her blue eyes staring back at them.


	37. The Necklace

Chase mumbled under his breath, "I thought I told you I like your brown eyes better." she shrugged at his statement. Chase letting her chin go shaking his head. He laid back on his bed crossing his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. Nadia made no move to get up or move away from him picking up the picture.

"I have another copy if you want that one" he broke her out of her thoughts, leaning over to grab his guitar case pulling out another of the same picture. His notebook caught her eye as a look flashed on her face of the memory of the day before Winter break as they wrote back and forth in it. He smiled seeing her eyes where they were, pulling said notebook out and opening it as he laughed reading her responses. She shoved him playfully. The door opened breaking the peaceful time revealing Logan and Michael as she walked out holding the picture.

She made her way to her dorm room seeing it empty making her way to the closet reaching for a box on the top shelf. She sat on her knees reaching for the necklace around her neck. She took the key unlocking the box and pulling out a black and white picture of a small person and a notebook with childish scribbling on the pages. She opened the notebook running her fingers softly over the pages as she slipped the picture Chase had given her into it. She closed it placing it back in and locking the box clasping the key back on her neck.

She stood there staring at the box, another thing she kept locked and hidden. She doesn't like hiding, she never hid and she wondered what it would feel like not to hide or run anymore. This brought her thoughts back to Chase as she mentally cursed the _one_ _dang curly haired_ boy to affect her this way. She slammed the closet door loudly as he wouldn't leave her mind.

_Or her heart_.

She has tried and failed repeatedly to lock him out.

A door opening had her turning around,

"What was that noise?" her roommate peeked in, entering with two smoothies and handing her one as said girl smiled in thanks, shrugging in answer to her question.

"Pretty necklace" she said breaking the silence, seeing it for the first time as Nadia played with it in her hand. It was a black and red splattered silver key she held very close to her heart. Her mind taking her back in time,

_Her mother had just come home from a day of shopping, stepping in front of her holding out a bag for her to take. She took it, looking inside following her upstairs to her bedroom and smiling seeing what was inside. A black and red wooden box, she gently ran her hand over it looking up hearing her speak,_

"_Look inside" she looked back down lifting the lid and peeking inside. There was a beautiful silver chain next to a silver key with a heart shaped hole in the top. She blinked the tears away, softly taking them into her hand clasping it around her neck. Hearing a childish squeal, she opened her arms, catching the little monster. _

_He played with the key as she walked back downstairs to find some paint, sitting him on the couch. He bounced as she gathered some paint before sitting on the floor in front of him by a tea table. He grabbed a paint brush holding it for a few seconds before dropping it as she smiled a small smile. She picked up the paint brush, wrapping his little hand in hers as they painted the key_

She blinked out of the memory focusing on Tabitha, sitting on her bed still playing with it. She took it off, holding it up for her to see, Tabitha holding out her hand, an unspoken question in her eyes. She gently lowered the chain into her palm as she looked at it playing with it softly,

"It really is pretty." She whispered, Nadia nodding in agreement

"Every key unlocks something Nadia" she said handing it back to her, Nadia sensing there was a hidden meaning to her cryptic statement. She clasped it back on her neck, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Nadia woke up, clutching the key around her neck as they got up getting ready for the day. She hid the key under the neckline of her top, so it looked like she was just wearing a silver chain. Tabitha looked at her questioningly. They met up with everyone, heading to find some food chattering about everything and nothing.

Chase walked across the PCA campus, tuning out the voices around him.

_Nadia is back_.

He watched her as her and Quinn walked in front of him, her hand going to her neck every so often. Her notebook in her other hand. They made it getting coffee and random snacks finding a table as clouds rolled in masking the blue sky. Nadia sniffed the air as she looked up. Her hand again went to her neck.


	38. Shatterd

"Your neck hurting?" he asked her as she looked down from the sky. She shrugged, removing her hand and digging into her food.

He sighed, studying her. Her hair was lighter with some odd shade of blue highlights, it was also straightened and shorter. She shook in silent laughter as Quinn scowled at Logan scarfing down his food and chugging his blix. She again reached for her neck before stopping her movement midway moving her hand back down. Her eyes were a darker blue than last time, dark like a moonlit ocean. Tabitha frowned her way as she moved her food around her plate with a fork. The bell rang signaling five minutes to get to class. The morning went by uneventful as he made his way to English groaning.

_This is gonna be fun to explain_ _again_.

He tripped ignoring the laughter, plopping down in his seat staring out the window at the ever darkening sky. He felt her before he heard her scooting into her chair next to him. She tapped her pen on her notebook as it echoed louder in his head, jumbling his thoughts as he rubbed his head, eyeing her in annoyance. She smirked tapping it a few more times before opening her notebook as Mr. Bender walked in. He did a double take seeing Nadia.

"Welcome back Nadia." he said smiling at her as she waved signaling her response. Chase grew extremely frustrated. He can't figure her out. She met his gaze shrugging her shoulders and raising her eyebrows writing something down before passing it to him,

"Something bothering you?" he scowled.

_**You**_.

"You." he wrote back sliding her notebook back to her as she smirked. Again it was familiar yet unfamiliar. Mr. Bender was still watching them as Chase realized his confusion.

"She doesn't talk" he answered his puzzled look as he looked at her worriedly as she shook her hand as if saying, it's nothing.

**Bull shit!**

Nadia watched Chase as his eyes flashed.

_He knows; the damn boy knows. He knows she's not okay_.

Mr. Bender was talking in the background. She was unable to focus, feeling Chase's green eyes watching her, even though her back was to him. Words bringing her out of her thoughts

"True love" she snapped her head up

That _thing_ was still going on?!

She gazed at Chase raising her eyebrows, said boy nodding in answer to her unspoken question. She lifted her hand but then brought it back down, too late. Mr. Bender had already seen it as he watched her. She lifted her hand to her neck, something she did when she was nervous.

"Yes Nadia?" Mr. Bender asked as she wrapped her hand around the hidden key around her neck. She looked at Chase nervously, writing something down in her notebook sliding it over. He nodded in understanding answering him,

"She doesn't have a partner"

"Dana is in France? Is this correct?" he asked the boy beside her as Chase nodded. Nadia watched, her brow raised in confusion.

"You two can be partners." He spoke before walking to his desk

"_Again" _the boy beside her muttered slamming his head on his desk groaning. She touched his shoulder gently as he lifted his head up to find her smirking. His eyes narrowed as the bell rang signaling the end of class. They walked their separate ways, agreeing to meet up later.

Later that day, she was walking across campus to meet Chase, her hand again playing with her necklace. She arrived at her dorm room, beating him, cleaning it up a little. She heard him enter, sitting on the couch with their notebooks. She stared at the darkening sky hearing a far away boom.

She's ready for him this time. She waited chewing on her pen.

"Where did we leave off?" Chase mumbled trying to remember, his thoughts clashing.

_Nadia. Dana. Nadia. Dana. Nadia. Dana. Nadia. Dana._

He turned the pages of his notebook though it really didn't help. He banged his head on the window behind them as a loud clap of thunder could be heard in the distance, feeling her laugh beside him.

"That hurt." he rubbed the back of his head, the shaking next to him growing stronger at his words. Her face looked red yet she was making no sound, this worried him. She held her hand up as she took some breaths calming down. She still shook as she calmed down causing the boy beside her to narrow his eyes. A flash of brilliant green showing in the thin slits. Ignoring her laughter, he looked through his notebook as she looked through hers. She frowned getting up and walking to the closet.

She reached to the top shelf reaching for a book. As she got a hold of it pulling, she ended up pulling the box on top of it with it, said box clattering to the floor. She immediately dropped to her knees reaching for now broken box. She shoved him back seeing him coming closer, shielding her box, shoving him out the door as the door slammed in his face. He hissed, he's never seen her like this. He may not have known her long but he did know one thing.

_She's hiding something_.


	39. Lost and Found

A sparkle to the right of his eye distracted his thoughts away from Nadia. He knelt down for a closer look. He reached out picking it up, studying it.

It was a silver chain.

_A chain by itself_?

He looked around spotting another sparkle, inching his way over picking it up.

A black and red key.

He studied the chain, turning it over in his hand. The clasp was broken off, there was no way he could find something that tiny in this hallway. He frowned studying the chain and key, walking down the hallway tripping over his shoe laces.

Tabitha walked in to room 109 to a frantic looking roommate throwing pillows and blankets everywhere. She'd throw a pillow down then move it then throw it again somewhere else. She repeated with blankets as she fell to her knees looking under her bed. Tabitha looked around, the stuff usually on the desks was scattered around.

"What the-?" she mumbled scratching her head as the sound of footsteps reached her ears, Zoey, Quinn, Lola, and Nicole coming through the door.

"What happened in here?" Zoey asked, their eyes falling on the girl on the floor. She peeked up from the side of her bed before racing out the door into the hallway. Students' shouts could be heard as she forced her way through looking around frantically. She entered the room again looking dejected as her friends watched worriedly. They didn't dare intervene, they could only watch. She made her way into the closet as shirts floated on the floor. Chase, Michael, and Logan had just entered the room as Chase was met with a shoe to the face barely dodging it.

"What the-?!" he hissed dodging another just in time, hearing a whoosh above his head. He looked up warily as Nadia reemerged from the closet pulling at her hair. Her eyes were wild. Tabitha watched sensing there's more going on than meets the eye.

Her hand moved to her neck. Tabitha immediately understood, noticing a lack of silver, black, and red. Her heart, breaking for her friend. Chase looked worried, seeing Tabitha's sympathetic expression.

Nadia's hand at her neck.

His eyes glazed over, something clicking in his head, running out the door. His friends startled, seeing their normally calm friend bolt out the door faster than the blink of an eye.

"CHASE!" they were shouting at the air. Tabitha grabbed Nadia's hand running out after the others, following them across campus.

They followed him to Maxwell Hall room 148 finding Chase rummaging through his guitar case.

"Got you" he mumbled, standing up, holding something glinting in the light. The group stared in confusion, Tabitha and Nadia finally catching up.

In a **rare** show of emotion; Nadia rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. Her emotions shaking her to her core. Tabitha sensing something more is happening caught everyone else's attention, signaling to the door. Nadia had her back to them, face in Chase's neck. Chase was distracted trying to keep from falling.

Both missing the interaction with their friends.

Chase stumbled back from the force of the girl, stretching his hand out against the rail of the bunk bed, to keep from falling down.

"Nadia" he whispered, her hold on his neck suffocating. Her face digging further into the unseen safety of his neck.

He tried loosening her arms. Instinct kicked in, a small sound reaching his ears, his arms going around her.

Her head buried in his neck, eyes shut tight as an emotional battle was being fought inside her heart. A whisper reached her ears as a small whimper escaped her lips. She could feel the moisture building behind her eye lids, like a dam. She didn't let go until she was in control of her emotions, the shaking calming, the moisture being blinked away. Chase being quiet through the whole thing, just holding her.

She pulled away, stumbling forgetting the safety his arms gave her. His arms stopping her impending fall. Dark blue met green. She regained her balance as he held her necklace in front of her, her hand reaching out grabbing it. She studied it, it had a different chain, she frowned playing with it.

A voice had her looking up, dark blue meeting green once again.

"I found it in the hallway earlier today, the clasp had broken off. There was no way I could've found it in the hallway." he held said chain up for her, until her hand wrapped around it.

She opened her mouth, no words coming out. She touched his arm timidly holding the necklace up in front of him, Chase understood. She was thanking him.

She turned, walking out of the room, clutching her necklace and chain. She sent a silent thank you to Tabitha as she walked, realizing she cleared the room when she was hugging Chase. She made it to room 109, the lights were off. She blinked away the tears, seeing the broken box she placed on her bed earlier. She carefully picked up the pieces, feeling like she was looking at the broken pieces of her heart as she headed to the closet. She placed the chain and necklace with the pieces, shutting the closet door.


	40. The Dang Boy Does it Again!

She met up with her friends sitting in between Zoey and Tabitha. Voices reached her ears as she looked up. Michael and Logan were arguing about something as Chase walked away from the bickering duo. Chase sat down at the table, next to Quinn as she laid her head on his shoulder. He side hugged her,

"Bless you Quinn. I don't know how you put up with him." He mumbled, rubbing his head as laughter bubbled around the table.

She kissed his cheek in response, laughing before laying her head back on his shoulder. Nadia smiled placing her chin in her hand, thoughtful, dreaming of what that would be like. Tabitha smiled, noticing the dreamy look in her friend's eyes. She did a double take. Her eyes are brown not dark blue. She realized the amount of trust Nadia was placing in Chase by that one tiny change. It was no small amount.

A voice splashed over Nadia like cold water.

"Have you heard from Cruz?" Logan aimed at Chase. Chase's eyes flashed

"No" he bit out between clenched teeth. Tabitha knew he was nowhere near as upset with Dana as he sounded.

"I call and it's some damn automated voice." He slammed his head on the table.

"What did you do to her?" Logan asked jokingly as Chase's head snapped up, eyes narrowing. Nadia literally stiffened. His green eyes storming, you could see flashes of green lightning.

"I didn't do a damn thing to her" his tone soft, compared to his words.

He pulled out his cell, dialing, and putting it on speaker, an automated voice coming through, proving his earlier statement. He snapped it shut before placing his head back on the table, sighing. Quinn patted his shoulder sympathetically. She's been watching the two when Dana was here, they got close. Dana's absence is clearly affecting her curly haired brother. She hugged him as he hugged her back, kissing her head.

Logan snickered, "You're the only one she calls by their last name emphasizing it."

This brought a fond smile to Chase's face, piecing something together "It's a defense mechanism"

Nadia's expressions had changed throughout this interaction, her emotions, storming around her heart as the lock rattled with the force. Chase had asked Nadia what time she wanted to meet to go over their final thoughts.

She shrugged, the two agreeing to meet after their last class in his dorm. The rest of the day went by in a blur as she made her way to meet Chase. He was strumming his guitar as she knocked

"Come in." his voice sounded as she went in. He was playing the last of his notes as green met brown.

They went over their notes, trying to bring it all together. They reread and revised throwing paper away multiple times until they settled on the version they liked best. She had moved to gather her things, halting her steps, feeling a hand in her arm. He held his hand up for her to wait as he dug around the closet

"Here you are." came his mumbled voice, his head coming back into view.

It took everything in her to not drop her things as he turned around, seeing the object he held. A wooden black and red box. He held it out to her as she timidly took it from him. It wasn't the same but pretty dang close.

"My grandfather works with wood" Her breath hitched as his words reached her.

And when she says reached. She means _reached_.

His words swirled around her, the lock on her heart stilled. Emotions overwhelmed her as she welcomed the darkness surrounding her. She was floating, being lifted, and landing on a cloud.

She turned her head as voices jumbled around her.

"I think she's coming to." **who said that**?

"Nadia?" she frowned, she wanted to go back. She felt safe

"Nadia?" her eyes blinked open. Green.

She slowly sat up, holding her head, toppling over. Arms reached out.

She blinked again, trying to stop the people from spinning.

"Nadia?" she shook her head as the voices began to separate, making more sense.

She stood up, collapsing back to where she was. She was on a bed.

_Cloud_.

A weight was in her hands.

_Box_.

She latched onto the closest thing to her as emotions rained down, threatening to drown her.

"Nadia. You still have that death grip" a laughing voice spoke beside her.

Chase. She let go of him as if she'd been doused with boiling water, falling backwards. Chase's hand reaching out, preventing her fall. She still clutched onto that box.

"Whoa, easy girl" said boy spoke helping her regain her balance

"I'm usually the accident prone one" he chuckled as the images stopped whirring in her vision.

She let him go, standing on her own two feet. Tabitha noticed the box as well as Logan.

"I thought your box broke" Tabitha spoke as Logan reached out. In an uncharacteristic move, Nadia moved the box out of his reach, bringing a laugh from Tabitha

"Don't touch the box" said friend saying the words Nadia couldn't. All Nadia could do was nod her head wildly at her friend's words.

"It's just a box" Logan muttered as Nadia slapped the back of his head, her eyes widening at what she just did. Chase watched the scene as an image of a different girl flashed through his mind. He blinked.

Logan just rubbed his head good naturedly as they said good night, Tabitha leading Nadia out. Nadia never easing her hold on the box.


	41. Nothing Goes as Planned

Tabitha watched Nadia throughout the night. Something changed in her friend, she couldn't put her finger on what exactly _it_ was. She slept with that box, keeping a protective eye on it. Nadia woke up while it was still dark out. Today.

_Today_, the true love project was due.

_Today, _she's gonna do it.

Tabitha sat up groggily, surprised at Nadia being awake at this hour. An hour before class. Nadia smiled seeing her awake.

"I'm gonna do it."

Tabitha snapped her fingers next to her right ear.

_Did she just-_

"I'm gonna do it." Tabitha rushed her, knocking her to the floor as they hit the door softly.

Zoey and Quinn, hearing a thump came rushing through the door. They saw Nadia and Tabitha on the ground in a hug. They looked absolutely puzzled. After Tabitha reassured them repeatedly they were okay, the two girls left, eyeing them warily. Nadia slowly got to her feet, reaching in the closet. She gathered the broken pieces, the chain, the photo, the journal, and the photo carrying it to her bed. She carefully placed it all in the box, pulling out something from under her pillow.

Tabitha's eyes glazed over, recognizing the object as Nadia used the black and red key, locking the box. They got ready heading out for classes. They made it to the table, seeing Lola, Quinn, Nicole, and Zoey there. Quinn and Zoey watched them, Nadia had a glow to her. They looked to each other. The guys came in, spotting the girls as they met up with them. Chase noticed Quinn and Zoey looking at each other

"Everything okay?" the two just shrugged

"Ask them" Quinn responded pointing towards Tabitha and Nadia. The two in question just shrugged, Tabitha softly nudging Nadia. Chase raised his eyebrows, Nadia smirked. It's been a while since he's seen her smirk. Whatever the reason for it, he was happy. Nadia and Tabitha kept sharing secret smiles, Zoey and Quinn kept looking to each other.

"Okay will someone just fill us in?" the ever so _subtle _Logan Reese broke in. Tabitha and Nadia just shrugged.

"They were hugging this morning. We heard a thud coming from their room so we ran to see if anything was wrong. They were on the floor of their dorm in a hug." Zoey filled everyone in.

Tabitha and Nadia just shrugged innocently as the group ignored it. It was just a hug. They didn't see what the big deal was.

Nadia's mood and emotions were everywhere as the classes went by. Until finally, fourth came. She was making her way there when her phone buzzed in her hand. She picked it up, dropping her things heading towards room 109. She threw everything in bags, bolting down the hallway.

Chase made his way to English, taking his seat. He dug out his stuff as the bell rang. He frowned. Where was Nadia? Mr. Bender came in asking who was ready to present. His eyes fell on the empty seat,

"Where's Nadia?" Chase had no clue.

The class phone rang, Mr. Bender answering it.

"Chase, you're needed In the Dean's office." laughter could be heard as he gathered his things.

"Chase." Dean Rivers said upon seeing him, signaling him to take a seat.

Chase paled, listening to him as the Dean excused him for the rest of the day. He ran to Maxwell Hall room 148, gathering his things. He sped across campus and to his car, pulling out of PCA.

Nadia threw cash at the cab driver as she bolted across the parking lot, through the oh so familiar double glass doors.

Chase peeled into the parking lot ignoring the honks, dodging cars as he ran as fast as his feet could take him. He didn't trip once.

Nadia stared at the woman on the bed with wires hooked up to her everywhere. She sat in a chair holding a bundle in her arms, burying her face in their neck. Steady beeps sounded around the white room, blood pounding in her ears. She squeezed the bundle in her arms tighter as they slept peacefully.

Chase bolted down the hallways as he made it to room 130, sighing catching his breath.

"Chase." The figure sitting up in the bed spoke

"Gramma. You're okay." He said rushing to her, strangling her in a hug. She had a stroke but they caught it in time.

Only after she assured him that she was fine _a million times_ did she manage to coerce her grandson to eat something. Promising he'll be back soon, he made his way down the halls.

Nadia walked to the front desk to ask for the papers. The receptionist smiled sadly at her, informing her the doctor will explain them to her. She thanked her, reaching her hand out. She looked down, panicking racing down the halls .

_Coffee_

He needed coffee, he finally found a machine. He looked at his options when something bumped into his legs, latching onto him. Leaning against the machine, regaining his balance back, a squeal reaching his ears,

"CASE!"

"Sean?" kneeling down to his level, picking the laughing boy up.

"CASE!" he wrapped his little arms around his neck, nudging his face into him as said boy stared confused.

Running footsteps echoing down the halls had him looking away from Sean as he stood up.

"Sean!" a feminine voice screamed

A girl entered panicked, eyes scanning the room, her heart dropping and pounding at the sight.

Sean was in Chase's arms. Chase's eyes scanning the room, finally landing on her.


	42. That Damn Matthews!

_Drowning. Overwhelming. Suffocating. Frozen_.

All these words described Nadia as she fought against the wave crashing down on her. Blood was pounding in her ears, Chase's eyes storming with emotions. She couldn't move.

More than anything she wanted to _run_. This was one time she undeniably couldn't. She walked to them slowly, time stood still. Chase met her halfway, the little boy in his arms almost asleep. She knew what was coming, before Chase could do or say anything she reached for Sean taking him. She walked out, a few tears finally escaping. Her fear came true as a lock clicked.

_She's lost him_.

Emotions were swirling in his head everywhere. It took him a moment before he ran after her. There was no way he could catch her but he tried. He and his Gramma walked out the building a few hours later, hearing a voice over the speakers.

"Code Blue, room 189. Code Blue, room 189, Code Blue, room 189."

Nurses swarmed in room 189. The machine that was making steady beeps just hours earlier, was now making one loud beep.

_Flat line_.

Their hearts broke, they just lost a colleague.

Nadia held Sean closer as she walked out of the hospital.

_She was alone_.

It was well after midnight when a car pulled into the PCA campus, someone walking into the night.

Michael and Logan were still up, worrying about Chase. He just left after explaining what happened in Dean River's office. He and his grandmother were very close. The door to 148 Maxwell Hall opened, their heads turning as a bushy haired boy walked through sleepily. He plopped on his bead, covering his head with a pillow. No words were needed.

A figure walked around the PCA campus under the darkening sky, heading towards Brenner Hall. Tabitha stared out the window in room 109, Nadia had disappeared, not even Chase, knew where she was. Then Chase left, Michael and Logan filling her in as she relaxed slightly. The door creaked open, a shadow crossing the room as she looked up.

"Nadia" she rushed her as the person stood stiff in her arms. She could hear sniffling, her worry raising. Nadia just hugged her gently before being released. She collapsed in her bed, tired, emotional, and lost.

Light shined into rooms 109 and 148 as the kids began to stir. Michael and Logan immediately pouncing on Chase. His Grandmother is home, she's fine. Tabitha watched Nadia move around the room, pacing. Her phone rang as she stares at it, walking to the closet throwing it in the box. She walked out making her way to the bathroom, she curled up as the scalding water beat down on her shaking form. She made her way back to room 109, determined to fake a smile for her friends.

The morning went by slowly, nothing exciting. It was very tense between Nadia and Chase. She couldn't bare to face his anger.

"So how's your grandmother?" Quinn asked upon seeing Chase back. He smiled

"She's fine, she's at home. They caught the stroke in time" joyous replies were heard around the table. Nadia's heart breaking

_That's why he was there_.

Chase's phone rang as he glanced at it, not recognizing the number. He picked it up warily, walking away hearing the voice on the other end

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Matthew?" his brows furrowed

"No, sorry." He could hear a voice in the background

"Sorry." they hung up

He was walking back to the table, his phone ringing again,

"Hello?"

"Is this Matthew?"

"No. Sorry" he scratched his head as they hung up

His phone rings a third time,

"Hello?" annoyance leaking into his tone

"Is this Matthew?"

"No, there is no Matthew at this phone number!"

"Are you sure that's the right number? It's the only number we have to reach her." his confusion grew as the voices overlapped each other

"Look up his last name"

"There is no last name" the arguing continued

Chase pinched his nose, sitting on a nearby rock. A thought coming to his mind

_She_. _Didn't_.

"Matthews? Do you mean _Matthews_?" he cringed into the phone.

"I thought that was an error." she mumbled

A hiss escaping his lips,

_It wasn't_

"Do you know a Dana Cruz?"

He scratched his head, "Is she okay?" they knew they had the right person hearing his concern

"Well, we don't exactly know. We've been trying to get a hold of her. You're her emergency contact"

"Do what now?" his thoughts were spiraling

"You're her emergency contact. You're the only person she put down."

"Have you tried her mother?"

He heard intakes of breath, "That's uh, that's what we're calling about"

He frowned, whatever irritation he still had with her melting away

"Please tell her we're so sorry. Her mom was a very nice woman and a great coworker. If she needs to talk or anything, she has a place to go." His breath hitched as something began clicking in his head. His eyes flashed, studying a girl sitting at a table.

She was surrounded but she looked so alone

"I'll tell her."

"Is it Matthews or Matthew?" he growled

_**Matthews**_

_To her_

He didn't answer them, it was personal.

"I'll pass the message to her" he snapped his phone shut as he buried his head in his hands.


	43. A Change in the Wind

_Numb_.

Nadia sat completely numb, as the commotion went on around her. She was aware of where she was and the noise but she wasn't listening, her thoughts swirling in her head as she held her hands up to her head to still them. Chase was bound to _know_ by now, he had to have put it together.

_Her secret's out_.

Her thoughts on the only boy that refused to leave her mind, she spotted him on his phone over on the grass. He looked agitated as he stared at his phone, answering it again scratching his head. He answers it a third lime, looking like he yelled something before narrowing his eyes, listening to the other person. He sat on a rock pinching his nose, his facial expressions changing too fast for her to keep track. He hung up a final time, his head in his hands. She hoped it wasn't his grandmother again.

"Sorry about that"

Speak of the devil.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, failing to see him approach the group.

"Everything okay?" she missed who said it, focusing on him

"Yeah" his eyes, piercing her heart

It took her a while to realize he was speaking. To her. She shook her head, reaching for her notebook

"We need to talk." she blasted down the fear his words caused her as a bell rang

Literally, _saved by the bell_.

He hissed watching her walk to her next class, one thought resounding in both their minds

_This is far from over_

The day went by slowly for Nadia and Chase, English class rolled around. Chase nodded silently towards Nadia as she took her seat next to him. Apparently the presentations happened with all his classes outside, together. Fortunately for Chase and Nadia, they weren't called on today. Nadia chewed on her pen nervously throughout the presentations, Chase twirling his pen around with his fingers, neither really paying attention. They were shaken out of their thoughts as students began standing up and walking away, Chase's words never leaving Nadia's mind. Chase's mind was also filled with swirling thoughts, the main one was the phone call. It wasn't adding up.

_Nadia said she didn't know Dana_. _Yet, she knows her little brother_. _He never saw Dana in the hospital but he did see one person._

He frowned, making his way to get lunch. He stopped dead in his tracks, pieces of the puzzle slowly falling into place.

Nadia walked to room 109, she knew Chase wasn't stupid. He had to figure it out or at least start to. He must not have figured it all out because no one hinted anything was off, not even him. She managed to convince them she wasn't hungry, ergo how she ended up in room 109. She needed to avoid him. They did _need_ to talk, she just didn't _want_ to. A door opening had her turning from the view out the window. She relaxed seeing it was only Tabitha. She held something in her hand reaching it out towards her. A Strawberry Muffin. She raised her eyebrows warily before taking it from her, Tabitha tilting her head.

"So this is where you're hiding" she scowled as Tabitha clicked her tongue, beating her to the punch

"You are"

"Something happen between you and Chase? He wasn't hungry either, he disappeared before you did." she frowned at this bit of information.

_So, they made another unspoken agreement to avoid each other_.

Her mind flashed back to the day before Winter Break. Only this time; _he's not waiting in her room for her. He's not there. He didn't chase her and he won't_

A lock sealed together forcefully on her heart. It's staying locked.

She looked at her notebook thoughtfully, finding one more fight still left in her.

One _hell _of a fight.

She walked to the closet, reaching for the top shelf. She grabbed something, turning around as Tabitha's eyes widened. She set the things on her bed, before falling to her knees. She reached under her bed, her head and shoulders disappearing from view.

"Got you" she repeated Chase's words when he dug out her necklace, coming up triumphantly holding something up. She plopped the bag next to the things on the bed. Unzipping it, she began to dig and unpack, laying even more stuff on the bed. She turned looking back at Tabitha, who stepped back at her friend's look. The Nadia before her is changing right before her eyes, it kind of scared her. She could literally see unbreakable walls in the making. Nadia breaking the silence for the third time

"I'm going to need some help."


	44. Playing With Fire

A figure ran across campus, wind whipping their face as they entered the boy's lounge. They jogged and ducked the students as they scanned the room numbers, finding the one they're after. They dug around quietly, finally finding what they're searching for, running with it out the room.

He stormed across campus, green eyes blazing and entering the girl's lounge. The gang on the couch looking up at the sudden gust of wind breezing through the room; Chase storming their way. He plopped down on the couch next to Tabitha, causing her to bounce off the cushion with the force. He threw an arm over his eyes in agitation.

_Someone has a death wish. Whoever took __**it**__ will be found._

Tabitha glanced at him before turning her attention back to the notebook in her lap, her smile hidden. She knew he was pissed. She excused herself to the bathroom. That same figure raced across campus into that same room, placing the box back where it was before disappearing out the door.

The gang on the couch noticed their normally silent friend was being more silent than usual

"Chase?" he removed his arm, blinking his eyes

"What Lola?"

"You okay?"

"Not really" venom entering his voice

"What's wrong?" Quinn laying a gentle hand on his arm

"Someone _touched _my guitar. Someone _took _my guitar." the gang gasping around him

_Anyone who has met Chase Matthews knows __**not**__ to touch his guitar_

He growled, standing up, no one bothered going after him. Whoever did it better be_ running_.

_**Fast and far**_.

"MOVE!" he shouted as the poor students around him scattered

Logan whistled, Zoey, Quinn, Lola, and Nicole sat frozen, and Michael just stared out the door slamming shut. Tabitha just coming around the corner heard his shout, sending a text, twirling her phone in her hand.

Nadia paced around room 109 in Brenner Hall. A phone buzzed in her hand as she opened the text

"_Phase one, complete. –_ _Tabitha"_

Her phone buzzed again

"_P.S. You're playing with fire. He's on the move and __**pissed**_. _– Tabitha" _Nadia paled, has she crossed a line?

Sometimes lines need to be crossed. Chase has crossed lines with her and she let him. Now it's her turn to return the favor.

"_Too late to turn back now… Are you coming back soon? – Nadia"_

"_On my way now – Tabitha"_

Chase hissed, slamming the door to room 148 shut. Who would dare touch his guitar? He growled punching the wall. Whoever did this crossed _the_ line and they will be found. He plopped down on his bed, falling asleep. Logan and Michael entered the room cautiously looking in, seeing Chase asleep. They've never seen this side of him, never seen their normally calm, quiet, always the voice of reason friend so furious. They looked to each other before turning out the light, one thought going through their minds.

_They wouldn't want to be that person_.

Tabitha entered room 109 to find her roommate digging around her bag for something. She must have found it, holding it up. She stared at the box as Nadia made her way to the bathroom, she reemerged scowling and Tabitha couldn't help but laugh. Nadia is trying so hard, she wants it perfect. But re-dying your hair multiple times can throw the color off. Her funny blue highlights looked lighter, like a bright lavender, she took the box leading her back to the bathroom. It took a few more tries but they finally got it to where it looked brighter. They turned the lights out, tomorrow is a big day.

Chase woke up in a very bad mood heading to the showers, missing something in the corner of the room. Nadia and Tabitha woke up, Nadia's nerves on the verge of being shot. She dug around her desk drawer, taking out the tiny boxes, throwing them in the trashcan. Tabitha sat on her bed as she sat on the floor in front of her, fixing her hair. They got dressed and checked their reflections in the mirror, Tabitha behind her. She placed a comforting around her shoulder, leading the two down the hallway. Students gasped and whispered at the two girls as they exited the building. Tabitha pulled her closer as they neared their destination, her friend was extremely tense. Ignoring the students gaping at the duo, she whispered to her,

"It's Chase-" she spoke the words she knew her friend needed and wanted to hear

"-he's not him. He won't hurt you." brown eyes turned glassy, she wanted so badly to believe her words

Her heart sped up with every step taking her closer and closer. Her nerves buzzing, dangerously close to the edge of snapping.

Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Nicole, Logan, and Michael were in room 101. Zoey was painting a key for Quinn, Lola and Nicole were reading magazines, Quinn was on the computer, Michael was spinning a basketball, and Logan was staring in a mirror. Zoey's paintbrush dropped, Quinn fell out of her chair, Michael's basketball bounced as it fell to the ground, Lola and Nicole fell off the couch, and Logan's mirror slipped from his fingers as they turned towards the door hearing footsteps.


	45. Revealed

Tabitha entered, looking back at the girl behind her. She squeezed her hand before going in, greeting the students in room 101. Another person entered the doorway as they looked towards it. She scanned around, hearing a crack in her wall. Tabitha frowned, knowing the one person she was looking for. Shouts could be heard clear across the hallway as numerous shouts rang out as she found herself in arms.

"Dana!"

"Cruz!"

"DANA!"

"OMG Dana!"

"You're back!"

She sucked in a breath

_Now_.

"I never left."

"She never left."

Heads turned towards the doorway, Nadia, reaching to her neck, stumbling back as Tabitha caught her before she hit the floor. Green eyes meeting brown

A voice splashed over her like cold water, "What do you mean?"

She turned around answering Nicole

"I never left, well I did to France but I came back." confused eyes watched her

She closed her eyes

"I'm Nadia."

Shouts overlapped each other causing her eyes to snap open

"What?"

"You've been here this whole time?!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"How could we not know?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" shouts of anger suffocated her as a cloud of blackness swirled around her. She gladly surrendered to the numbing smoke.

The figure in the doorway, who had remained silent throughout it, dropped everything in their arms immediately lunging forward. They knew that look, they've seen it before in blue eyes. Everything moved in slow motion as they watched Chase lunge, arms stretching out, falling to his knees. Dana, limp in his arms. All anger was forgotten as they saw their friend's head in his lap as they moved into action. He placed her on Zoey's bed as she came running back in with a wet paper towel. He cooled off her face, his mind taking him back to when he did that exact same thing to her in the infirmary. He knelt down to her level, the paper towel cooling off her heated skin.

"Oh no you don't. Come back to us Dana" he moved strands of hair away from her face

_Blackness_.

She was dreaming.

_The reflection in the mirror staring back at her was a girl she tried so hard to hide. Brown eyes that held so many secrets. So much pain. So many lies. Her hair, curly, with blonde highlights. What caught her off guard was the reflection behind her. Green eyes. She felt a tingly feeling over her face, she raised her hands wiping it away. It wouldn't stop. Whispers reached her ears as she turned around, only to be met with darkness. She screamed into the void, feeling the ground disappear beneath her. She fell, screaming until her voice gave out as she surrendered to the fall. Something halted her never ending descent,_

"_I got you Dana." a flash of green was the only color to the blackness. _

_Tears fell from her eyes as she was wrapped in arms,_

"_I got you"_

_Whispers assaulted her again, one standing out._

"_-Come back to us Dana."_

_Voices_

_They sounded so real, so close. As if she could touch them_

"-his guitar went missing" brown eyes blinked open

She almost rolled off the bed, if arms hadn't caught her. The voices are real.

"Welcome back Cruz." she cringed

"Must you talk so loud Reese?" she grumbled slowly sitting up

"Dana you're okay." arms squeezing her neck

"Yeah Quinn, I'm fine." she peeled her off gently as memories came flooding back

_She really did come clean_.

Voices brought her back,

"Well can you blame him?' she heard laughter

"I've never seen him so pissed. Besides when his guitar went missing" Logan mumbled

Her face losing color as her eyes shimmered, head lowering. Tabitha had to say something, knowing perfectly well what her friend was thinking

"He defended you." Tabitha's voice wrapping around a hidden lock

"What?" she peeked up, not seeing him anywhere in the room.

"He defended you." she repeated, smiling at her friend

"They were angry at you-" she broke off glaring at Logan who actually paled

"Words were said and he just snapped. He defended you." she repeated a third time, the lock quivering

"I owe you an apology Cruz." She looked shocked at this confession

"We all do." Quinn broke in softly

"We were pissed that you were here all along. We said some pretty harsh things. We're sorry."

"Chase said you had your reasons then left." Quinn spoke, smiling in a way that shot a an unsettling wave to Dana's nerves. Quinn, remembering how Chase was the only one to restrain Dana and still live. She had a soft spot for him.

Dana held her head at all this info

_Chase_.

Out of all the people she imagined would be the most pissed, she imagined him. And he defended her. She was so conflicted. Tabitha watched the inner battle within Dana

"It's been a long day." Tabitha spoke helping Dana stand up

They all hugged her, saying they'll see her later. She missed Tabitha and Quinn make silent eye contact.

Tabitha and Dana walked to room 109, Dana collapsing on her bed. It was only 1 in the afternoon. She wasn't tired. One thing didn't make sense. If Chase really cared, why did he leave?

_Because he is pissed. At her._

Chase sat on his bed in room 148, guitar case opened. A notebook, a cell phone, the picture he gave her, a black and white photo of a tiny person, a chain, and a black and red key scattered next to him. His phone buzzed, a smile forming on his face,

_She's awake_.


	46. A Broken Promise

Tabitha watched Dana stare out the window as a stampede was heard in the hallway. Dana looked up started,

"It's only been five minutes guys!" she was strangled in hugs

"We just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream" they shrugged as chatter began around her

"So what's new?" Zoey asked sitting down next to her. Tabitha shook her head, laughing

Dana shrugged

"Nothing rea-"

"Out."

Tabitha smirked and it would have made Dana proud.

_If _it wasn't for the figure standing in the doorway making her lock heat up, glowing red.

They didn't need to be told twice as they all rushed out, almost knocking him over if it wasn't for the door jam he leaned on for support.

He looked down at his phone, smiling

"_Go get her boy. – Quinn_"

"_Shut up! – Chase_"

"_You know you love me. ;) – Quinn_"

The door was shut and her stomach flipped

_This is it_

Dana had moved to the window, her back towards him.

"Dana" brown eyes close, as a barrier is formed behind her closed lids

"Dana" she hears footsteps behind her

A hand wraps around her wrist as he spins her around, holding her right wrist above her head, bringing her left wrist up, pinning her.

Brown meets green once again

_She knows what's coming_.

She stands frozen, pinned against the wall. She _knows_ not to fight back, closing her eyes, trying to stop the shaking. She turns her head, something trailing down her cheek. His hold on her wrists softens, still pinning her. She waits.

_Here it comes_

Despite knowing what's going to happen, she jumps. Feeling a gentle touch on her cheek wiping the streak away, before moving down to her chin, slowly bringing her face around

"Dana" his hold still on her chin

"Open your eyes" she shook her head mutely. She'd crack if she saw the hate in his green eyes.

"Please?" he coaxed. His tone, surprisingly gentle.

Slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes fluttered open. He watches her.

Everything about Chase; the slow storm forming in his eyes, his hold on her wrists, his body so close to her, telling her _one _thing.

She flinches slightly feeling his hand move off her chin, her gaze never leaving his hand as he slowly plays with the wisps of her bangs in her eyes. The silence is broken,

She shook as his words surrounded around her, "You won't let anyone close to you, you've _learned_ not to. If they can't get close to you, they can't hurt you. They can't see the _**real **_Dana you try so hard to hide. A Dana that's just like everyone else, she wants to be loved. But you won't let her. You've been hurt so badly, when someone starts to get close to you, you push them away no matter what it takes. You're afraid of being hurt again."

He didn't give her a chance to retort.

"Do you remember the last thing I said when we were in this exact same room?" the shaking intensifying, the lock echoing metallically, pounding in her ears.

His thumb on her wrists above her head, rubbing soothing circles on them, his hand playing with her bangs moving down to rest on her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"Do you?" the weary look in her eyes answers him for her

Inching slightly closer, he slowly leans in. His head lowers near her neck her shaking intensifying beneath him . Her muscles tense, her hands closing feeling her nails in the palm of her hands. She could feel his breath on her neck, a chill trilling up her back. "I will never hurt you."

It was a different kind of chill, she couldn't define it. It wasn't chill caused by fear. That she did know.

The shaking inched up a notch, his whisper reaching her ears.

"Dana, I will never hurt you." he stepped back, releasing his hold on her wrists giving her some space.

"I… I… I… Kn…. Kno… know… C… Ch… C…. Chase."

"I know you "know" it." she looked puzzled as he emphasized the "know"

"But do you _believe _it?" her silence was answer enough

His next words sent that same feeling up her back, "You have nerve, taking my guitar." his tone holding no real anger

She bit her lip, failing miserably as a small laugh escaped her lips. He smiled.

"I must really care about you" she froze at his words

He shrugged, "I wouldn't let just _anyone_ touch my guitar, let alone take it and let them live"

Her eyes flashed, "Now we're even."

"Even? For what?" his eyebrows shot up

She smirked, taking his words, "I wouldn't let just _anyone _restrain me and live" she sighed dreamily, her brown eyes flashing at the memory of Chase's arms around her.

"Well played" she chuckled as she saw him going back in time

"So much for it being a one time thing" he threw her words back at her

"What are you getting at _Matthews_?" another dang wall

"Ýou said you wouldn't let it happen again." her eyebrows shooting up

"So?" he laughed at her challenging tone

"It happened a second time."

She snorted, "I keep my promises." her voice taking on a guarded tone

"Not that one." he challenged her.

_Dana Cruz doesn't go down without a fight_.

"Alright _Matthews_, I'll play along-" he glared

She smirked, "- How did you manage to restrain me _again_?" he could hear her mocking tone

He didn't say anything and before she could blink, he was right in front of her. She moved to step back, only moving what little distance that was between her and the wall. Her wrists were once again being pinned above her head gently

"And that makes three." his whisper and hold soothing

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I rewrote this one, sorry lol. Felt like this was where it needed to go :)**

** xoxo**


	47. A Sign?

She could only stare at him wordlessly, a string of curse words running around her head.

_The dang boy is right_.

One hand still holding her wrists, he reached into his pocket as she flinched at the sudden movement. He sighed, feeling his hand wrap around what he was reaching for pulling it out. She blinked back the blurriness as he held it up. He released her wrist fiddling with the object and leaning forward. She fought the incoming flinch, closing her eyes as his arms wrapped around her neck, brushing some curls away as more chills ran up her arms, clasping the chain around her. His head was once again near her ear, cheek against cheek. He could've sworn he felt warmth from her cheek

"You're the strongest person I know. We both know you could have easily escaped but you didn't. That alone says more than words ever could." his whisper reached more than her ears as a hidden lock rattled as if it was being fiddled with as he stepped back adjusting the chain around her neck.

He reached, bringing her left wrist down to her neck as it slowly wrapped around the black and red key, her hand turning white from the grip on it. He could see the emotional battle in the girl against the wall.

"You're not alone Dana." he tapped her hand on the necklace before turning and walking out.

Only when she heard the door click shut behind him did she know it was safe. Her glassy eyes opened releasing a few flowing streams down her face. She slowly released her hold on the key seeing a key indentation in her palm. She traced it with her right hand, a drop of red falling into her open palm. She frowned suddenly feeling a stinging coming from her right hand. She could only stare as blood streaked her palm from the small cuts from her nails. She must have reopened them when he pinned her a _third_ time. She tried closing her hand, wincing as it stung in protest. The red blurred almost to a pinkish tint and the she blinked, the red becoming clear again.

She laid down on her bed, tossing and turning restlessly. She didn't like feeling helpless and vulnerable. She sure as heck didn't like being pinned down. But the way Chase did it was different, he wasn't forceful, his words dancing in her head. She could have easily gotten away but she made no attempt to. She didn't _want_ to. Slowly readjusting herself, she dreamt of being pinned down like she was today as she saw green eyes, soon drifting to sleep.

After saying goodnight to the gang who were in 148 Maxwell Hall when Chase came in, she slowly opened the door to room 109. The lights were off as she heard steady breathing, the only light was from the moon beam streaming through the window. She halted on her way to her bed, Dana can't be comfortable the way she was laying. She sighed, hearing a sigh from the bed across the room. She heard a mumble burying her head in the pillow to keep from laughing. She fell asleep, hearing another mumble and a sigh.

Sunlight shone through the window in room 109 as Dana sat up slowly. Her body was sore as she stretched. Her arms were sore and stiff but she didn't think anything of it, yawning and getting ready for the day. Tabitha awoke shortly after her, a slow grin forming as she watched Dana get ready

"Sleep well?"

"Yes. You?"

She nodded before chuckling, causing Dana to look up from what she was doing. Seeing her friend's curious look just made her laugh more

"I take it you had a good dream. Though I don't need to ask why you were dreaming of green" she said heading out the door, chuckling as Dana's cheeks grew pink. She heard a soft whoosh followed by a soft thump behind her but didn't turn around.

She walked back into the room to see a pillow in the doorway, she chuckled chucking it back on Dana's bed before walking down with her, putting her arm around her shoulder

Dana sighed, though she knew she wasn't really annoyed, "Your secret's safe with me. I think green is a lovely color" she snickered feeling a gentle shove.

The gang was already at a table as the two made their way over. Chase was scribbling something in his notebook, mumbling a hi to the newcomers. He glared at Logan as Quinn laughed. Dana raised her eyebrows curiously sitting next to said girl, watching Chase.

"Sore?" Zoey asked seeing Dana rubbing her right arm, Chase glanced up hearing the concern in her voice

She shrugged moving to rub her left arm, her hand barely touched it before she winced. Green eyes flashed worriedly.

"No, just stiff" Chase eyed her, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Did you sleep wrong?" his notebook being shoved to the side.

Tabitha was taking a sip of blix when she choked with laughter at his question. Dana looked at her questioningly before answering

"I slept peacefully" frowning as Tabitha coughed hiding another laugh

"Of course you did." she smiled behind her bottle of blix before continuing

Tabitha snorted disbelievingly, "That is the first time I've seen you sleep like that."

The circle of friends stared at the duo in confusion

"What are you talking about?" Dana was honestly confused

"You were asleep flat on your back, your arms crossed at the wrists over your head. You looked uncomfortable, yet peaceful. You slept throughout the night and woke up in the same position. That was the most relaxed I've seen you sleep, you barely tossed and turned like you normally do." Dana spit out her coffee, coughing and choking, her right hand going up to the chain on her neck. Her hand rubbed against it before she yanked it away. Before anyone could ask about that, a voice broke the silence


	48. Can Dreams Really Tell You Something?

"Don't you just love that feeling?" Quinn asked dreamily tapping her fingers on the table in thought

"What feeling?"

"The feeling of your dreams telling you something."

"Dreams are just dreams Quinn. An escape from reality." Dana snorted crossing her arms

"Dreams can tell you something" she argued back

Dana shook her head, that wasn't even worth a response

"I fully believe it-" she couldn't finish as Chase groaned in frustration, glaring at Logan.

"Sorry Quinn, I can't get any work done here." thwacking his notebook against Logan's head before walking away.

Dana watched him warily, "What happened to him?"

"Elvis." Michael spoke munching on potato chips

"Elvis? The dog?" her eyebrows rose

"Did something happen to him?" she asked with worry.

"Who's Elvis?" Tabitha asked following Dana's gaze, which never left Chase's direction

"Elvis is a dog Michael and Chase found at the beach in our first year here. We aren't allowed to have dogs in the dorm rooms, one day he got out accidentally, being found by Coco. She ended up taking him to the animal shelter-" Zoey broke off glancing at Dana with a smile

"- Dana had risked expulsion, sneaking off campus to get him back." Tabitha smiled at her friend, guessing she had more than just a soft spot for the dog.

Dana blushed, lost in the memory. The look on Chase's face was worth it, not that he'd ever find out.

"Is he okay?" said girl asked

Zoey giggled, "Yeah, he really loves teriyaki" she glanced at Logan

Dana raised her eyebrows further, "Okay… So how did that get Chase in such a mood?"

"Logan was eating teriyaki chicken and ordered extra sauce. Well when he noticed his hair was out of place, he set it down on the edge of the desk. He bumped into it on his way to find hair gel spilling it on some papers. Well Elvis sniffed it, jumping on a chair and eating the teriyaki soaked paper. Now he has to redo his part of the True Love project over again." Dana glared at Logan

"Are you kidding me?!" she hissed "Your freaking hair?!" she slapped the back of his head as laughter started around the table

Logan's hand immediately went to his hair to fix it. Dana bit back a yelp as her hand stung, looking down. It was starting to bleed again, she lowered it out of sight.

"Anyway Dana. Dreams do tell us things." she smirked. Typical Quinn

"Dreams do more than just take us away for a little while. They can show us our unconscious thoughts. I believe this happened to you last night. Something buried wants out." Dana immediately paled as Chase's words rang in her head about the real Dana she keeps hidden

_Could Quinn really be onto something?_

"Our sleeping positions sometimes reflect what we dream. Curling on your side might mean you're lonely. Sleeping on your stomach could mean your content. By Tabitha's description, it sounds like surrender."

"Surrender?" Dana rolled her eyes.

HA! Like she'd surrender to someone. Quinn brought her attention back

"The hands over your head is a sign of surrender, like you're open. Maybe you've already surrendered but haven't admitted it. Or you will surrender." Dana's mind swirled

She needed to get away. She squeezed her had together painfully, ignoring the feeling of blood dripping on her palm.

"Or it's a sign of a pinned girl about to be kissed." Logan broke in

Her face lost color, could she really want to surrender? She shook her head snorting.

Not a damn chance.

Quinn eyes Dana worriedly, trying to reassure her

"Surrender doesn't always mean something sexy-" she glared at Logan

"-It could also mean sharing your thoughts, fears, dreams, with someone. To just open to someone."

"It kind of makes sense." Tabitha whispered to her,

"I think you're tired of running and hiding. I think you do want someone you can let go around." she took out a piece of paper, scribbling down something then handing it to Dana.

Dana's hand was throbbing, she needed to bandage it

"Excuse me" she walked away unfolding the paper Tabitha slipped her

"Green." one word, so many meanings.

She walked, lost in thought not even sure where her feet were leading her. She stopped walking, staring up at the wooden door of room 148 before knocking on it

"It's open" Chase shouted

All she had to do was just touch it and it swung open. Chase was on his bed, balls of paper scattered all over the floor as he tossed another

"Remind me why I'm friends with that idiot" he mumbled seeing Dana in the doorway, messing with his hair agitatedly

She smirked, "You're too nice." it came out automatically

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean." he smiled before picking up his notebook again

"Does Logan have a first aid kit?" he looked up concerned, nodding to the closet

"He's gonna need one when I get through with him." he muttered bringing a smile to her face as she walked over to look for the first aid kit.

She halted, seeing his guitar case open with a black and white picture, the picture he'd given "Nadia", a cell phone, broken pieces of wood, a chain, and a box. Tears stung her eyes, almost dimming the pain in her hand

_Almost_.

She had to look away, spotting a big white box with big red letters

**FIRST AID KIT**

She dug through it with her left hand tossing stuff over her shoulder. This must be Logan's, it had so many things, some she didn't have a clue to what they were. She tossed a bottle with clear liquid in it behind her.

_How dang hard was it to find a roll of bandages_?


	49. Burning

He looked up from his paper hearing rustling come from the closet, walking over.

"Dana are you-" he managed to duck the box of alcohol "_schwabs_" * ;)*

"Ow!" he failed to dodge a bottle as it hit him in the chest

He ducked the flying objects, making his way towards the kneeling girl just as she jumped up causing him to jump backwards, falling down. Glaring he reached for the thing poking his back, tossing the box of alcohol "_schwabs_" to the side, cleaning up the mess.

Dana finally found the dang bandages, running out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. Unfortunately she forgot it was the boy's dorm, realizing she was in the boy's bathroom a _little_ too late. She went over to the sink, running cold water over her hand, the throbbing fading away. She blotted it dry with a paper towel, wincing at the touch. It looked red and swollen. She reached for the box of bandages, realizing she grabbed cotton pads accidentally. She mentally cursed walking out holding one of them over her hand, the throbbing returning with a vengeance. She walked in to see Chase on the floor, picking up the last of the things, his head looking up at the sound of her footsteps.

She put her hand to her side, flinching as it rubbed against her jeans. He looked worried, walking over to her. He stood in front of her, holding the one thing she needed In his hand

"Are you hurt?" his green eyes plainly showing concern

Her hand twitched at her side as she fought the urge to close her hand In a fist

"Yeah, just a scratch" she shrugged her shoulders under his stare

"Let me see it" he had a feeling it was more than she just played it off to be

She shrugged, showing him her right hand, palm down, displaying a small scratch on the back of her hand. It was from a charm bracelet a few weeks ago. He reached out, taking her hand in his, she jumped at his touch. He ran his hand over it softly

"And it's still hurting you bad enough to make you flinch?" he asked disbelievingly staring at the almost healed scratch

"Have you ever had a paper cut _Matthews_? Those little things hurt."

"They do," he agreed "but I've never seen one make anyone flinch like this"

His finger accidentally touched her palm as he let her hand go, causing her to flinch and pull her hand back, holding her wrist to her chest

He held his hand out, "A paper cut does not cause that kind of reaction" the concern in his voice had her hold out her hand to him

He turned it over, eyes widening, gently holding her hand inspecting it. There was dried blood mixing with new blood. It was swollen and pink all around the affected area.

"Damnit Dana" there was no anger in his tone.

He let her hand go, walking over to the first aid kit digging around pulling out two boxes, a tube, and a bottle of clear liquid wordlessly walking out the room. Dana slowly following him back inside the bathroom. Chase's eyes flashed as he spotted a paper towel with spots of blood in the trashcan by the door. They stood side by side by the sink, Dana's hand once again in his, his touch gentle. He was careful not to jostle her hand as he opened bottle with the liquid

"This is gonna sting" he warned pouring it over her hand

She hissed, "No shi-" she bit her lip to keep from crying out

Her hand twitched in his but she didn't pull it back as he poured more over it, her left hand clutching the sink.

"Almost over" he said quietly, pouring it a final time as the pain and pink dimmed.

He moved her hand under the faucet, running it with cool water as her grip on the sink loosened. The burning faded away as the cool water rushed over it. He turned the water off slowly lifting it up to look at it. She tensed, relaxing as he screwed the lid on the hell in a bottle as she eyed it. He grabbed a paper towel dabbing it softly before leading her out and back to the room.

"Sit" he led her to his bed, sitting down next to her taking her hand once again

"Feel better?" he asked as he lifted it up to blow on it.

She choked at his action. The rest of the burning faded away before he reached for the tube, squeezing some of the gel out, rubbing it over her palm. She sighed, as the gel soothed, his touch gentle. He reached for a little roll of tape, tearing a piece off with his teeth placing a white square cloth over her palm, winding the tape gently but tightly around her hand. He sighed, standing up cleaning up the rest of the things and placing the kit back in the closet. He brought back some stuff sitting it on the bed.

"Must have been a big piece of paper" he said surveying her hand before letting her have it back

His attempt worked, she smiled a small smile.

"So what really happened?" he watched her

"My nails" his eyes widened

He looked skeptical but believed her

"Oh Dana" he mumbled shaking his head before softly nudging her arm with his playfully

She shrugged waving it off as he scowled

"Sorry about your paper."

He snorted, "Don't be silly Dana."

"So what happened with Quinn?"

"She told us the story, how is the mutt?"

Chase laughed knowing she didn't mean it.

"He's fine. I never did thank you for what you did. Not even Zoey would have done it."

She shrugged, "It was nothing. My middle name ain't "Danger" for no reason _Matthews_."

"Bull shit" she stared at the green eyed boy


	50. A Hidden Girl

Chase and Dana stared at each other

"What did you just say to _me, Matthews_?" the _Danger _coming through full force.

"You heard me. Bull shit." he repeated staring her down. She smirked, this should be really good!

"Is that so?" she challenged "How so?"

He shook his head, "Come on Dana. Be honest with me. You and I both know you didn't risk being expelled for a dog. Not even me or Michael would have done what you did. Not even Zoey would have. You risked having to leave PCA _forever_ for a _dog_?"

"The mutt grew on me." he drummed his fingers on his knee as she shrugged in her Dana way

_Alright Dana, we'll play it your way_

"Okay I will take that _part_. If Zoey, Nicole, or even Logan found him, would you have done the same thing?"

"Probably"

His eyebrows shot up at her automatic response, "Probably?"

"Yes _Matthews_. Probably. It means-"

"I know what it means." his tone surprisingly calm. He was used to this, she won't say how she really feels. But there's no harm in asking.

"Like I said. I'm not called Danger for no reason." She snorted

"Bull shit. Bull shit. Triple bull shit!" he pinched his nose "Damn it Dana. I know there's more to you than just the _danger_ you show. It's just another wall you use to protect yourself. And I know it had nothing to do with why you risked having to leave PCA _forever_ for a _dog_. Let _that _Dana out." he hissed out

"She's long gone" the girl next to him admitted softly

"No she's not" he whispered "She's still there. You showed her when you went to get Elvis back. You showed her the other day when you didn't try to break free from me. She's there and she wants out. _You _want to let her out but you're scared." she laughed leaning over, holding her sides but stopped as a thought occurred to her. A voice whispering in her head, sounding a lot like a certain someone she knows

"_You want someone to open up to. It could mean something wants out."_

"Have you talked to Quinn?" she mumbled

He looked confused "No, why?" she shrugged, rolling her eyes. He sighed knowing he struck a nerve, he could literally see an inpenetratable wall in the making. That one's going to be hard to knock down.

She tensed as he reached around her to grab something, pulling his guitar case to him. Her eyes widened as he opened it but what was in there wasn't his guitar. She slowly reached out to grab one of the items with her left hand, closing her hand around it picking it up. Her knuckle was white from the tight grip, a hand covered hers prying her fingers loose. Her hand in his opened, revealing the red and black key on the chain as something wet splashed onto her open palm forming a droplet on the painted metal. She closed her eyes beginning to speak to her silent companion

"Sean helped me paint it. My-" her eyes scrunched tighter as her mind yanked her into a memory she'd rather not relive

_Laughing._

_Coffee._

_Tires squealing._

_Shouts._

_Lights glaring in her vision._

_Pain._

_Darkness._

Her body shook with the force of fighting against the drowning memory trying to bring her back. She leaned forward falling to her knees gasping for air. She was vaguely aware of a voice in the distance as she tried to follow the sound. The female voice turning into a male voice the closer she got.

"No don't leave me. Momma don't go! Please…."she pleaded running towards the voice before welcoming the surrounding numbing darkness.

"Dana. Dana. Come on, come back to me" she tried to move but couldn't, she was numb.

"-Dana. Come on girl." she tried moving again, slowly sitting up. She sat up too fast, feeling light headed grabbing her head.

"Slowly, sit up slowly." a voice whispering near her as she slowly blinked her eyes open

"Easy girl. You hit your head pretty hard." the voice becoming clearer

_She's heard that voice before. A boy. A bike. Falling off the edge._

_Chase._

She shook the rest of the darkness away as she blinked clearing her vision, said boy kneeling down next to her. The room darker, moonlight shining through the window

"Hey, welcome back. You hit your head pretty hard. You okay?" she raised one of her hands to her head feeling something warm bringing it back down. She knew it wasn't tears as her heart dropped.

_Blood_.

"I'm fine _Matthews_" she shoved him away slowly getting up on her feet. She felt really dizzy as the moon outside swirled around her vision. She slowly walked towards the door walking out, leaving the boy on the floor. He frowned watching her walk out, holding her head. She stumbled down the hallway using her hand on the walls to lead her as she found the bathroom. She stumbled in almost falling on the tile floor as she walked towards a shower stall turning on the water. She stepped in, as the water beat down on her, the wound on her head burning from the streams. She leaned against the wall, sliding down as the water poured over her head in a soothing rhythm.


	51. Healing?

Chase walked into the bathroom hearing the shower running. He was one foot out the door when he heard a feminine sneeze. He slowly walked towards the shower hearing another sneeze. He pulled back the shower curtain revealing a girl on the floor of the shower. She was soaked, clothes and all. He looked around grabbing a towel, running back over and turning off the water flow.

"Shit." he cursed as he recognized the somewhat blonde highlights, kneeling down to wrap her in the towel. He helped her stand up, arms catching her before she slipped. Blood was flowing from her right hand showing through the bandage around it and flowing from a wound on her head, making a red streak flow down her cheek. He cursed as he led her out and back into the room, she shivered as the cool air blew on her skin

"I-I-I- I'm-m-m-m fffff-fffff-ffff-ine _M-M-M-aaaa-aaaa-t-" _her teeth were chattering

"Don't you even dare Dana." he spoke as they reached room 148 as he led her in nudging her to his bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder pushing her to sit down as he went to his closet rummaging through it. He came back into view holding a blue PCA basketball t-shirt and a pair of blue plaid boxers holding them in front of her vision silently. He walked out of the room giving her privacy leaning against the door frame. A soft knock alerted him as he walked in almost hitting her with the door. He stood in her way, arms folded between her and her only way out. Her mind took her back to the day before winter break where he leaned on her door jam, waiting.

_For her_.

"What are you doing _Matthews_?"

"You're bleeding"

"I'm fine." she crossed her arms, eyes flashing

"You have a pretty damn weird definition of fine. Your head is bleeding and so is your hand. You have to be in pain." a little sarcasm weaving into his calm voice, contradicting the incoming storm forming in his green orbs. They narrowed forming slits of startling green staring back at her. She just glared that Dana glare, the one that made anyone's skin crawl. Her head and hand are throbbing and burning but her lips are sealed. He sighed moving out of her way as she stormed passed him and down the hallway, knowing he'd have to physically fight her to get her to stay. So instead of risking hurting her, he let her go. He sighed falling with a thump onto his bed, falling asleep.

Dana made her way across the dark campus, into the building, down the hallway, and into the darkened room 109. She collapsed into her bed tossing and turning finally getting comfortable and closing her eyes. Burning and throbbing woke her up around 1:45 am as she sat up, bringing her stiff and sore arms to her sides. She stumbled out of bed, down the dark and silent hallway, out the glass doors, across the concrete and back in to room 148 in Maxwell Hall. She felt around for a wall, using it to guide her until she reached another wooden door, opening it and falling to her knees. She felt around feeling a cool metal box opening it and grabbing anything she could hold before feeling her way out. She tripped over something reaching out before it fell with a thud. She saved it, unfortunately she ended up falling. She crawled, feeling her way having to leave some things behind. Chase sat up hearing something fall. He shook his head falling out of bed and walking down the hallway. He groaned, entering to the blinding light completely missing the figure by one of the sinks. Dana mentally cursed as she tried to open the package, her right hand burning in protest. She dropped it cursing, bending down to pick it up. A hand came into her vision beating her to it as they stood up, brown clashing with green.

She held her hand out silently as he did the same. She placed a hand on her hip impatiently, unfortunately it was her right hand. She hissed pulling it away from the contact. A hand wrapped around her right wrist gently undoing and peeling away the tape. She hissed, her hand flinching as the red soaked pad lifted off.

Chase groaned, "Damn it Dana." he hissed softly pushing her towards the sink, taking hold of her wrist again. He looked around fighting a smile at all the stuff scattered over the sink. He grabbed the glass bottle as Dana eyed it warily. She snatched her hand back holding it close to her chest as he held out his hand patiently.

"Not a chance _Matthews_. That stuff burns like hell." a note of fear entering her voice

"It heals" he argued back softly

"It burns" she argued back stubbornly

"It _heals_. In order to heal, you have to go through pain." somehow she sensed he meant more than _physical _pain. She slowly held her hand back out to him as his held hers gently as he poured some over a paper towel dabbing at the scabbing.

"Oh shi-" she bit back the cry as the burning ran through her hand

"It's alright to admit you're hurt Dana." he spoke quietly as he poured another stream as her hand twitched in his. He set the bottle down, turning on the water, pulling her hand under it. She sighed as the cool water calmed the burning. He grabbed a paper towel softly dabbing it dry, blowing on it to cool some of the burn. Once again her breath hitched at his action.

He blushed sheepily, "My grandma would do it every time I fell. It cooled some of the pain" she smiled softly

"It works" she whispered as he laughed next to her. He grabbed a white cotton pad, again wrapping tape around her hand, tearing the strip off with his teeth. He grabbed another white cotton pad pouring some of the _burning hell_ on it, tilting her head up. His hand still holding her chin, his other moving her bangs away from the wound as he softly dabbed at it. She hissed as the burning came back with a vengeance as she tried to move away

"Dana it's okay. It's working if it burns." she stilled as he continued to dab at it getting another pad and repeating his motions. She sighed as he threw it away grabbing a paper towel running it under cool water before holding it to her wound. She breathed calmer as the burning dimmed as he repeated with more cool water. He blew it dry again taping a smaller white pad to her wound. He threw the trash away, coming back to her and looking at her hand and head.

"Feels better doesn't it?" he asked sarcastically as Dana stared wordlessly at him

"You've gotten sarcastic _Matthews_. I don't remember you ever being so sassy."

He turned, walking out his words echoing behind him "Comes from knowing Dana Cruz for a few years."

She stood there smirking at the closed door, the boy has grown. "Not bad _Matthews_" she whispered into the dark hallway as she walked out

And as her walls built, so did her love for said boy.


End file.
